New Members
by KaliAnn
Summary: Prequel to my upcoming story, Rebirth of the Justice League. It has been twenty years since the League disbanded. Now a new team has formed by their children. Read about the life and histories of the members of the new Justice League Unlimited.
1. Terry

I don't own Justice League nor do I own Batman Beyond. This is just my version of what the future would be like without the Justice League and what would happen if their children took over. Thank you.

These are archive records about the members of the Justice League Unlimited who are crystal carriers and the ones whose destiny is to save the Earth from the ultimate evil. These records are only to be viewed by members with Level One clearance and to be used in the defense of the JLU members during persecution. With that said lets begin. The year is 2039.

My name is Terrence "Terry" McGinnis. I am seventeen years old. I have short black hair and light blue eyes. I live in Gotham city with my mother, little brother, and my twin sister. I'm also Batman.

My life has been a hard and difficult one. All my life I thought everything was unfair. That someone was watching me waiting for me to fail. But I was only half right. Someone was watching me, but instead of wanting me to fail they were waiting for me to succeed. Guiding me through my path of life preparing me for my destiny. But I haven't always been a hero.

I admit it. I am the only member of the Justice League Unlimited with a criminal record. Three months in Juvi for breaking and entering. It wasn't my proudest moment in my life that's for certain. But I have to admit if I didn't see what kind of trouble I could get into for breaking the law I may never have changed. Little did I know that it would take a more tragic event in my young life as well as a once in a lifetime encounter to turn me into the person I am today.

It all started at school. I was angry and frustrated a lot by my life. I hated the fact my parents were divorce and I hated that I had a record. My friends were leery of me and my city was crawling with dangers. Jokers, T's, corrupted businessmen. The city of Gotham had really lost it since the Batman had disappeared twenty years ago. I got into some trouble with Nelson Nash at school and took out my anger out on my father. We had a fight and ran out of the house. That was the last time I saw my father alive.

I met up with my girlfriend Dana Tan at a dance club. I was having fun when a bunch of Jokers decided to crash the party. One of them tried to hurt Dana, but I showed him I was the boss. I borrowed a motorcycle and led them away from my friends. I just wanted to get away from them. When I came to a side road some voice inside of me yelled to take it. I did and nearly ran over my future mentor Bruce Wayne. He saved my life from those Jokers and I helped him get his medicine for his heart. That's when I discovered his secret and he kicked me out of his house. I didn't get what I did wrong, but I felt funny. A slight shock went through my body and I could have sworn I heard someone say, "It has begun." I shrugged it off and went home.

When I got home I was met with the worst news possible. My father was dead. He had been murdered. It looked like the Joker gang had done it, but I had a nagging feeling that wasn't true. When I was unpacking my stuff I found a computer CD that contain some pretty heavy stuff. I needed to talk to someone who could do something and I knew only one person who might be able to help me. I had Dana drive me out to Wayne Manor and I pressed the intercom button. "Listen to me. Something stinks in your company. I think it cost my old man his life. The answers are on this. Why did I bother? Your no Batman you old fraud!" I yelled frustrated. I turned to leave when the gate swung open. Steadying myself I entered hoping he could help.

What that disk contained was information on a newly developed nerve gas that completely devastated its victims within twenty four hours. Derek Powers the co-owner of Wayne Powers was going to sell this weapon to an over sea's madmen so he could make a huge profit. That angered Mr. Wayne a lot. He then saw me near the case containing the Batsuit and ordered me away.

"Bio enhanced muscles, flight capabilities, synaptic controls. This thing may be twenty years old but its still cutting edge. Now how are we going to stop Powers?" I asked eagerly.

"Were not. Take this to Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Tell her I sent you." Bruce told me handing me the disk.

I was shocked. We had proof that Powers had broken the law and was the one behind my father's murder and he was going to do nothing? No way not going to happen. "You're not going to do anything about this? But Powers is using your company for illegal purposes and besides your Batman." I told him shocked and desperate.

"I was Batman." Bruce said sadly. He looked at me hard and I knew this was the end of the discussion. I took the disk angrily from him and said coldly, "Something happened to you didn't it? That's why you won't do anything." I then turned and raced out of the cave.

On my way home Derek Powers and his muscle man Mr. Fixit attacked me. They wanted the disk I had, but I wasn't about to give it to them. I used every move I knew to get away from them. Finally I was able to escape, but I lost the disk. That's when I decided enough was enough. "If Mr. Wayne won't help me. Then I'll avenge my father's murder myself." I knew that I had to have solid evidence and there was only one way I could stand up to Power's men and live to tell the tale. So I raced back towards Wayne Manor and using my delinquent skills broke into his house and stole the suit.

I know what your thinking. Two wrongs don't make a right, but right then I didn't care at all about the ethics of the situation. I just cared about getting justice for my dad. The hard part was figuring out how to use the suit. Let me tell you something important, never ever take something that doesn't belong to you unless you know how it works. The first time I used that suit I could barely control it. It was more difficult to operate then I thought it would be. I nearly killed myself a dozen times before I reached the top floor of the Wayne Powers Building. Pressing myself against the wall and praying I wouldn't fall I put my two fingers with receivers against the window and listened in.

Powers was telling his guest all about the specially designed gas he himself had designed. He showed videos of him destroying plants and livestock. But it was the photos of my dad's friend Harry dying because of the disease that made him especially interested. He left the room saying he be waiting for the delivery, which was being shipped out, on the hover transport docks that night. After he left Fixit came in and Powers demand to know the status of things.

"Relax boss. Everything is going according to plan. No one will ever suspect us transporting a deadly virus through the city. Not at this late hour." Fixit assured him.

"What about the McGinnis boy? Where you able to find him? If he tells the police what he knows were in real hot water." Powers told him.

"Don't worry he's just a street punk. Besides if he causes any trouble I'll just kill him like I did his old man." Fixit told him laughing.

I removed my fingers and clenched my fist angrily. So Power's had ordered my father's murder and Fixit had done it. Now I had the proof I needed. Suddenly I was surrounded by security. "It's a little early for Halloween." One of them said.

I turned my back to the open air and smiled. "But just in time for fall." I fell off the side and flew away desperately trying to avoid being shot. I managed to hide in a warehouse. Then I got the shock of my life when I heard Wayne voice inside my head! Turns out there was a radio receiver in the cowl. Wayne wanted the suit back but I was to busy arguing and fighting to listen. Then he activated the kill switch that shut down the suit. I was in deep trouble. I thought I was going to die. I pleaded with Wayne to reactivate the suit and he did. I then got out of there and into a secret passage way.

Wayne still wanted me to return the suit. He thought I done enough and that the police could handle it from there. I told him that wasn't an option. Powers was shipping out the gas tonight and that I could do it. I could stop him. I sensed he was about to disable the suit permently when I spoke up. I had one last card to play. "I read up on you Mr. Wayne. I know how you lost your folks. The guy who murdered my dad is on that transport. This is my one chance to nail him. Please." I begged him.

I waited for an eternity for him to respond. I didn't know what he would do, but I knew this. I was going to stop Powers at all costs. Even if I had to do it as just plain Terry I would complete what I started. This wasn't about revenge anymore. It was about doing the right thing. "The hover transports are at the north east side of the building." Bruce told me.

"Thanks. Wish me luck." I said as I rushed off to battle. I heard him faintly wish me luck. I sneaked into the transport room and was able to stop all but one of the transports from leaving. Fixit was on that hover vehicle. I flew after it and got inside. Suddenly was being attacked by a taser gripped Fixit. He was trying to crush me and electrocute me at the same time. "Your pretty strong for some clown who thinks he's Batman." He said to me in a cynical voice.

"I am Batman!" I declared. It was like I had been hit by bolt of lighting. The moment I said those words I felt a force of unknown power rush through my body. I saw a vision of future events all fly pass my eyes at tremendous speeds. I summoned up an incredible force and pushed Fixit into the control counsel. He short-circuited the controls crashing the hover vehicle into the river with both him and the nerve gas. I barely managed to escape. When I looked at what I done I felt a feeling of satisfaction. True I had avenged my father's murder, but I had done more then that. I had caused the rebirth of Gotham's greatest hero and maybe just maybe given this city a new hope of ridding it of all its problems.

I don't know how I got home that night. I don't remember anything passed hiding the suit under my bed and falling asleep in my bed. All I know is I woke up with my mom knocking at my door saying I had to get dressed because we had an important visitor. I groaned outloud. Who could possibly be visiting us this early in the morning?

I stared in amazement at the sight of Bruce Wayne drinking tea in my living room as I walked in. What in the world was the old man doing here in my house and how had he tracked me down? Mentally I slapped myself. This guy had been Batman for over twenty years. How hard would it be for him to track down one kid? "You didn't tell me you knew Bruce Wayne." My mom said in wonder.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What could I say to her? Fortunately I didn't have to say anything at all.

"Why this young man saved my life from a bunch of hoodlums. I tried to repay him, but he absolutely refused." Bruce said winking at me.

"Mr. Wayne here wants to offer you a job." My mom said happily. She looked so proud of me.

"A job?" I inquired. I was confused as hell. What was he getting at? I mean who in there right mind would higher a kid with my track record.

"As an assistant. In my age I find I need a gopher. You know go for this go for that." Bruce explained.

"It would be an exciting opportunity." My mom said pleased. She was actually smiling. The first time she smiled since my dad died.

"I warn you. I can be a demanding boss. The job will require a lot of hard work and determination."

I smirked at him. I knew that he was talking about both a job as his assistant and also continuing being Batman. I had proven myself capable of the job. "I think I can handle it." I said in a smug tone of voice.

He set down his cup and stood up. "Very good then. Welcome to my world Mr. McGinnis." He said extending his hand. I took it and shook it knowing that I had finally found my purpose in life.

Bruce wasn't kidding when he said welcome to his world. Right from the start it meant that if I was going to be Batman I had to do things his way or not at all. I was resentful and annoyed. I mean hadn't I proven that I could handle things by myself. Like all good students I didn't really appreciate what he was trying to teach me. I know I messed up on my first few battles with Inque, Spellbinder, and of course the Royal Flush gang before I got the hang of this superhero business.

I really messed up with the last one, the Royal Flush Gang. I had fallen in love with a member of the gang, Melanie, who was number Ten. I regret the things I said to Bruce after I had a late night date with Melanie. After I discovered the truth I felt awful and extremely gullible. I was feeling low. How could I had been so stupid? As I watched the police load the walkers into the transport I turned to Mr. Wayne who had appeared next to me. "Look Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. Did anything like this ever happen to you in your day?"

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. "Let me tell you about a women named Selena Kyles." After that Bruce started treating me differently. He seemed to me that he was trying to be more understanding and he became more patient with me. He seemed to realize what had worked for him might not always work for him.

I came to respect Bruce Wayne. He was like a second father to me. He never gave up on me. He knew about my past, but it didn't matter to him. Bruce knew there was something inside of me that made me different then the people who had been part of his team. I was family to him and the same was true. The man was extremely lonely in his mansion all by himself save for Ace his dog. I sometimes come up to visit when there wasn't anything to do just to keep him company and hear stories about what things were like in his day.

It was shortly after we started viewing each other more as family then friends when something amazing happen. The second biggest shock of my life occurred. It was right after I had stopped the Terrific Trio when I met my female counterpart, my twin sister Terra from a paralle dimension.

She can tell you more about what happened in her bio. For now I'll just give you a brief summery of what happened that night when she first arrived. I was battling a bunch of Jokers and was seriously outnumbered when a strange light appeared in the sky and a second Batmobile appeared. Out popped Batgirl in all her glory. She single handily took out ten Jokers. I took her back to Bruce to see what he thought we should do.

Shortly after she arrived she explained what happened to her. That's when both of us had an appendicitis attack. Bruce rushed us to the hospital and called my mom. I don't know how he did it but he faked all of Terra's records and convinced my mom that she must have had twins and Terra had been separated from us. After our release from the hospital she moved in with us and started attending my school. She also started working for Bruce.

It was amazing having a partner to work with. The news reports named us the Bat Twins because we worked together like siblings and not partners. There were complications and difficulties. Terra and I fought constantly at first. I was more serious and rebellious. She was free spirited and caring. Sibling rivalry took a whole new meaning with us. Finally Bruce threaten to take away both our suits and throw us down a crevice in the Batcave if we didn't learn to get along. He wasn't kidding so we set aside our difference and learned to tolarate one another.

I have to admit that if it wasn't for Bruce I might never had met Terra nor would I learn to be confident in myself. Those two things are very important to me. When Bruce risked his life to save Terra's and mine from Inque I realized just how much we had come to mean to him and vice versa. I really wanted to repay him somehow to show how much he had come to mean to me. My chance came when Ace his was stolen. I risked life and limb to rescue him from his original owner, man who ran dog fights. I felt I finally had repaid my debt to him.

When my friend Max found out the truth about Terra and me I was worried about what he would do. He was quite clear about her not getting involved. Max was very resourceful. She found ways to assist me without becoming too much of a problem. When Zander, the leader of Kobra kidnapped her Bruce went of his way to help me rescue her. It was after that mission when I discovered my true destiny.

The older part of Gotham had recently been restored after Bruce's company had saved it from being torn down. Someone was vandalizing the company's attempts to restore the place. That was really making Bruce angry. I decided to check it out and Terra came along with me. I was scanning the area by the old theater when I spotted something glittering in the alley. "Batgirl I think I see something. I'm going in for a closer look." I said over our comlink.

"Wait for me. It could be an explosive or something." Batgirl ordered. She flew down to meet me in the alley. Even with her mask on I could tell she was wrinkling her nose in disgust. "They can refurbish the area, but they can't clean up one stinking alley? So what did you find?"

"This. Its some kind of crystal necklace." I told her showing her my discovery. It was a necklace with a pure gold chain with a pale blue crystal on it. When I turned the crystal over I saw to my surprise the old symbol of Batman on it.

"I'm calling Wayne about this. He might know what this is." I informed her. Pressing my comlink I signaled to Bruce I wanted to talk to him. "Hey Wayne I found something by the old theater. It seems to be some kind of crystal necklace. It has your symbol on it."

"A crystal necklace with the Bat symbol on it? It can't be. Terry whatever you do don't put it on!" Bruce ordered me. But it was to late. I had already slipped it around my neck. Suddenly Batgirl and I were surrounded in a bright blue glow and we disappeared.

I woke up with a headache the size of Gotham. I looked around and saw to my surprise that I was in some kind of warehouse. My com was out so I couldn't contact Batgirl. I started walking around when someone wearing Amazon armor attacked me from behind.

After much fighting and talking I discovered that Terra, myself, and six other teenage superheroes had been transported from our time to the past. They were all the children of the Justice League and they also had crystals. We were discussing a way to get back home when the Justice League members found us. We were all shocked. In our time there was no Justice League and hadn't been for twenty years.

I remember with perfect clarity what happened next. That adventure will be discussed in another file codenamed The Rebirth of the Justice League. What I will tell you is this. We learned a lot from our parents in the past and came to terms with several issues we had. Also when they were kidnapped Star the Spirit of Justice revealed our destiny to us. Each of us had two destines. One was a personal destiny the other was a group destiny.

I was thrown for a loop when I learned mine. It seems I was destined to restore peace and order to Gotham City and make it the way it once was before all the psycho freaks took it over. It was also revealed to me that I would one day be the Head of the Wayne Powers Corporation and turn it back into just plain Wayne Enterprises. The most shocking part of my destiny is that the eight of us plus two other's not present would form the new Justice League Unlimited and restore peace and justice to our planet Earth.

I have to say I nearly fainted when I learned the whole truth. The kid with the criminal past and worst luck of them all was going to be a great hero and the president of one of the worlds largest companies one day? I was in denial. Still I knew that the news could wait. We had a kidnapping to deal with.

I lead my new friends on a rescue mission that pushed us to our limits. Our enemies were extremely powerful, determined, and were not above killing to get what they wanted. They wanted to prevent the forming of the new league. I was the one who discovered their weakness and with Star's help we sent them packing. After saying good-bye to our future parents we went back to our own time where we upgraded the old Watchtower.

In the conference room we all sat down. The eight of us looked at one another. All of us were seventeen years old and we had amazing powers not to mention equally great histories. Working together we had managed to secure our future. "Twenty years ago certain circumstances caused our parents to disband the Justice League. Since then the world has fallen into chaos. We witnessed that when we work together there's nothing we can't accomplish. So with certain guidelines in place and other procedures we cannot only have a normal life we can also protect the world. Who's with me?" I asked

"We all are Terry. We would also like to nominate you as team leader. After all it was your leadership skills that helped save our parents and beat our foes." Terra told me.

I was shocked by the news. Me team leader? I was certain they would name Superman daughter Kara-El as team leader seeing as how he was the old Justice League leader. But Kara-El was adminent about me being leader so I accepted the job. A warm feeling spread through my body making me feel all warm and happy inside. I never even dreamed that something like this could happen to me.

It was shortly after the League formed that my biggest adventure as Batman took place. Max had recently joined my team as Mystic Robin. Turns out she's the Chosen One. The most magical being ever to be born. Bruce gave her a job as a computer programmer at his company.

We were attending a banquet being held in his honor of returning to Wayne Enterprises. He was also going to make an announcement saying that Terra, Max, and I would inherit the company. All was going fine until a bunch of Joker's crashed the party. But that wasn't the worst because the real Joker suddenly appeared. We sprung into action regardless of the danger.

Terra fired one of her Batarangs at him to get him to leave Bruce alone. We then formed a triangle around him to prevent him from escaping. Then that clown decided that he was going mock us. "Hmm. The ears are to long and I miss the cape. You are such a bat freak. Then there's you isn't there Miss Batgirl. What's with the hair? You couldn't find someone who wanted to snip it? And oh boy this is a joke. An African American Robin in all the wrong colors, and to boot you're a girl! How standards have fallen since I ran this town."

"Are you here to joke or are you here to play!" I demanded. I signaled my team to get him but he just had his little pals distract us so he got away. When we tried to talk to Bruce about it he wouldn't discuss it. That's when he demanded the suit back telling us we had done enough. I couldn't believe it! He was trying to take away my destiny! I just didn't understand him at all. I tried to reason with him. "Every time I put on that suit it makes me feel worth wild. I'm trying to make up for past sins and your taking that away. If that's the way you feel then here!" I yelled tossing my backpack to the ground and storming out of the place upset. Terra and Max followed me leaving him alone in the cave.

It wasn't until much later that I learned the real reason behind Bruce asking us not to go up against the Joker. The Joker had tortured Robin II and Bruce ended up killing him. We decided that we would take care of this Clown Prince once and for all for Bruce. After Max perfected the anti toxin to the Joker formula to help Bruce recover faster she took off with Terra to locate someone important. It was a secret so I interviewed Tim Drake the former Robin. I couldn't understand why he was angry about his time as a hero. From what I knew he had loved playing the hero. That incident with Joker must have really changed him.

Max and Terra had completed their mission by the time we returned. Max suggested we go after Vincent Price the one person who had the chance to gain control if Bruce was dead. But it turned out it wasn't him pretending to be the Joker although we did convict him of trying to hurt Wayne.

When the three of realized that Tim Drake was the only logical solution we went after him with Ace the Bat hound along for the ride. While Max desperately tried to gain control of the military satellite laser, Terra and I took out the Jokers. Finally the three of us faced Tim and learned the awful truth. The Joker had downloaded himself into Tim and was going to use the laser to hurt the people we loved.

We couldn't fight him physically because he knew all of our moves. That's when I signaled that we would fight him physiologically. "The old Batman never talked to you much. That must have annoyed you a lot. You couldn't make him laugh." I began hoping the other two would follow my lead.

"You claim to be the most funniest person alive. That's the real joke. You're an idiot if you think you could make Bruce Wayne laugh. I mean that guy barely can crack a smile let alone chuckle." Batgirl taunted as she circled around in the opposite direction.

"Maybe instead of calling yourself the Clown Prince of Crime you should call yourself the Clown Prince of Failure! You never once managed to stop Batman or his team. Even what you attempted to do to Robin failed. Face it chalk face you're a loser!" Mystic Robin teased safely hidden in the shadows.

That did it. The Joker attacked me pinning me to the ground ripped off my mask. He wanted to see my face when he defeated me. "You failed you miserable brat. Any last words?" He demanded.

"Yeah Hah hah hah. Now!" I shouted zapping him with his joy buzzer. Batgirl fired an electric Batarang at him while Mystic Robin let loose a huge burst of energy. All three attacks combined together destroyed the microchip and freed Tim. "We got to get out of here now!" I commanded.

"Lets go. I'll carry Ace. Mystic Robin what about the satellite?" Batgirl inquired.

"Don't worry once the Joker's override is fried I've programmed it to drift into deep space were it will exploded. Now come on I can't keep up this force field forever." Mystic Robin commanded us.

Later at the hospital we managed to arrange for the entire old team of Dark Knights to get together. The girls had tracked down Dick Grayson and convinced him to come visit Tim, Barbara, and Bruce. We smiled knowing that these four old friends had a lot to talk about.

As we turned to leave Bruce halted us. "We all have something to say, but I think I'm the best person to say it. Each of you three have proven time and time again that you are worthy of the mantles you have taken up. I know that their will always be dangers, but you have shown me that you can handle it. Thank you."

"No thank you Bruce. You changed my life and help me turned it around. It may have been my destiny to meet you, but I still like to think without your support and encouragement I wouldn't have a future." I told him. The others nodded and we left. I had one more person to see.

I found Dana in her hospital bed reading a book. She smiled at me when I entered the room. "Terry! I was wondering when I see you. What's wrong is there something you want to say to me?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "What I'm about to say will be hard for you to hear and once I'm done you have every reason in the world not to speak to me again. I only ask that you forgive me for not telling you sooner."

"Terry what's going on? Please tell me." Dana asked gently.

"Remember when I first got my job as Mr. Wayne personal assistant? Well that's not the whole truth. I found out a big secret. He was Batman all those years ago. I learned that Derek Powers orchestrated my father's murder. I wanted revenge and justice so I stole the Batsuit and became Batman. After I stopped him I became Batman full time and now I'm the leader of the Justice League. I will have a lot of time for you since we worked out a schedule, but I won't be available all the time. So I understand if you want to break up." I told her sadly.

She looked at me shocked by the news. I could tell she was angry with me for keeping the truth from her for so long. I got up to leave when she took my hand to stop me. I looked at her and saw her eyes were full of understanding. "It must have taken a lot courage to tell me the truth. Yes I'm upset that you wait so long, but I understand. I'm proud of what you've accomplished. Look at you, being Batman has changed you. I know that you won't be there for me all the time, but if you will be there for me when it matters that's all that counts. The League needs you, the city of Gotham needs you, and I need you. I promise I will never tell a soul what you told me." She then leaned in and kissed me.

I have come a long way from the angry street punk to the smart semi reliable guy I am today. I am now a true hero with a future. I have responsibilities and duties, which I take care off. My grades have improved as well as my relationship with my friends, family, and Dana. My life is finally working out. I will fulfill my destiny and with the help of the League save the world. That's a promise I intend to keep.


	2. Terra

I would like to give credit for the character of Terra to my twin sister KelseyAlicia. Thanks to you Batman has a Batgirl to assist him in taking care of Gotham and her own adventures.

My name is Terrene "Terra" McGinnis. (Terrene is the feminine form of Terrence.) I'm seventeen years old. (I like to mention the fact that all crystal carrier members of the Justice League's birthday are a month apart.) I have waist length black hair and crystal blue eyes. I wear black jeans, black sneakers, a midnight blue shirt that shows my midriff, a black leather jacket, and a pair of bat earrings. I am Batgirl.

Unlike the other core members of the League I was not born in this dimension. I come from a parallel dimension where everyone except important people like movie stars and presidents are the opposite sex. My home was a lot different then this one. Everyone was a called by their first name and all relationships were accepted. Our attitudes were also more flirtatious if I had to describe it.

My life is very different then that of my twin brother's. I don't have a criminal record and I had a little sister named Madison instead of Matt. My folks were divorced, but I didn't fight with them as nearly as much as Terry did. Mostly I was interested in gymnastics. I wanted to be an Olympic gymnast, but I didn't have the discipline to be one. I was to busy trying to have a normal life like dating my boyfriend Daniel Tan, getting good grades at school, and dealing with pressures from my mom.

I have my mom to thank for me meeting my Bruce Wayne. I left our apartment after another session of her pressuring me to focus more on school then my gymnastics. I yelled at her, "What do you care about my life? Its not like you're around at all to be a part of it! I hate you!" I ran outside and hopped onto my motorbike not knowing that was the last time I would see my mom alive.

I drove aimlessly around the city not caring where I ended up. I just knew I didn't want to go back home and deal with my mom. She just didn't get it. Gymnastic was more then just something I like to do, it was my ticket out of this stupid city. I didn't believe there was anything more for me in life. I wasn't special. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice that I had turned onto a privet driveway till I nearly ran down an old man. Right before the motorbike could hit him I cranked the motor causing it to skid and vaulted off it before it crashed. Taking off my helmet I gazed at my ruined bike. "Man, mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this! Oh sorry are you okay?" I asked turning to face the man I nearly ran over.

As you can guess the same things that occurred to Terry happened to me. There was only one major difference. When I stole the suit I took it back to my Mom's apartment and made a few modifications to it. After all it was designed for a male to be wearing it. The first thing I did was add a stretchable elastic cloth to the chest area so it could support my breast. Next using a pocketknife I carefully cut a small slit in the cowl for my long hair, making extra sure that I didn't cut the delicate circuitry. Finally I put both the cowl and the suit into a tub of blue dye. Black was not a girl's color. When the suit dried the symbol remained red but the rest of it was now a midnight blue. I was ready. I was the new and improved Batgirl.

It was shortly after I started working as Bruce's personal assistant that something terrible began to happen. It started as unusual space activity, but it quickly graduated to planet wide disasters ranging from hurricanes to earthquakes. "What in the name of all things that are sane is happening Bruce?" I asked after the latest disaster caused the animals in the zoo to run rampant.

"I'm not sure. I've been compiling as much data on the phenomenon as I can get, but I still don't have an answer. When I have more information I'll contact you. Right now you should get home." Bruce told me.

"Alright, but you and Ace better take care of yourselves. I don't want anything to happen to you two. I love you both to much to lose you now." I told him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading home.

On my way home Commissioner Barbara Gordon stopped me. She and I were not exactly on friendly terms. She didn't like it that I had taken up her mantle especially these days. "Hello Terra. Can I talk to you a moment?" she asked

"What do you want Barb I'm late getting home." I told her defiantly

"This will take only a minute. I just wanted to warn you that the City Council will be granting the Gotham Police Department a lot of new and sometimes dangerous powers to deal with these disasters. I hope I can count on you and Bruce not to interfere with police business can I?" she asked grabbing my arm and looking me straight in the eye.

I jerked my hand away. "What I do as Batgirl isn't any of your concern. I might be a vigilante, but I'm a good one. If your people cross the line expect to see me they're defending the weak. Other then that I won't bother you. Now if you excuse me I have to get going. Have a nice day." I told her tersely before resuming my walk home.

A few days after my talk with my predecessor things went from bad to worse. Bruce had finally discovered what was happening. In lamest terms our dimension was ceasing to exist. Soon everyone and everything in our world were gone. I looked at him stunned. How could this be? The scientist on TV had said that our planet was just going to die and we needed to start planetary evacuation.

"Are you sure Bruce? What if you're wrong? I mean everyone else says its just the end of our planet not our universe. What makes you so sure your data is correct?" I demanded pacing around the Batcave anxiously.

"Because a very powerful Entity told me. Terra you have to understand the universe is comprised of billions of different realties. Each reality has its own dimensions, planes of existence, and parallel universe. Each reality gives off energy to keep the others alive. When one stops giving off energy it's absorbed by another and becomes part of that one. Each of those realties vibrates at specific frequencies. When you vibrate at a different frequencies you break through the barriers and end up in a different reality." Bruce tried to calmly explain to me.

"You're giving me a headache. But I believe you. So why did you call me down here if were all going to die? Please tell me because if what you say is true I want to spend as much time as possible with Madison and Dad." I told him anxiously.

"I have discovered that some of will survive the destruction of our world. You are one of them. Terra your bio electric field is already changing. Your body, your soul, everything about you has already started to shift into the next world. When the time comes you will crossover. I like to help you arrive at your destination safely." Bruce told me urgently.

"But why me? What makes me so special that I survive the complete destruction of our reality while trillions of others perish? Can you answer that old man?" I asked hotly. I didn't want to admit to him that I was afraid, afraid of the truth.

"I honestly don't know why your being spared, but I have a strong hunch its because your Batgirl. Someone seems to think that's an important enough reason to save you. Now are you going to help me modify the Batmobile so you can cross the dimension barrier when the time comes or not?" Bruce demand. Sighing in defeat we both began our work.

Over the next few weeks things worsen considerably. Terrible laws had been passed in order to save as many people as possible. Basically the law said that if you were elderly, had a terminal illness, or if you had a major birth defect you were to be humanly unthinised so that there would be room for everyone else on the evacuation shuttles. So as Batgirl I fought that law knowing in my heart it really didn't mean anything. I mean everyone was going to die anyways including me if Bruce's theory was wrong, so why was I fighting?

On my last night in my world I said my silent good-byes. It was hardest saying good-bye to Daniel, my father, and Madison. I had already packed two suitcases worth of stuff I need in my new life. Right as I was leaving to head to Wayne Manor my father stopped me. Somehow he seemed to sense what was going to happen. "Take care of yourself Terra and your brother. I love you."

I didn't know what he meant by brother but I said I loved him to. Then I left knowing I never see him or my sister again. A part of me wanted to stay with them but a larger part of me knew I had to go. I arrived in the Batcave just as the planet's final throes of live began.

"Hurry Terra there isn't much time. I've set the dimensional portal on the Batmobile to work automatically. It should deposit you safely in the new world. Remember the Batmobile will terminate the minute you remove all your stuff so no one can use the dimensional portal device. Here take this disk and give it to someone you trust so he or she can help you start a new life." Bruce instructed me.

I was already suited up and flung my suitcases into the car. I started up the launch sequence and turned to face my mentor and his pet one last time before they died. "Thank you for everything Bruce. I only wish that you and my family could come with me."

"You'll be fine Terra. I have to say that you were one of my best trainees. You were like a daughter I never had and I will miss you. But you need to go now if you intend to survive this." Bruce told me hugging me tightly.

I leapt into my vehicle and open a portal. Waving good-bye I entered the swirling vortex of color just as my world imploded on itself. The shockwave sent me spiraling at supersonic speeds. My instruments were malfunctioning. I don't know how long I was in that tunnel. All I know is that when I exited I was in Gotham's City night sky and there was an unfair fight going on.

After the fight Batman took me back to the Batcave. I was overjoyed to see Bruce and Ace. Without thinking I hugged them both tightly surprising them both. If Ace hadn't acted so nice to me I'm sure that Bruce would have killed me. Instead he asked, "Who are you, how do you know about me, and where did you come from?"

"In order I'm Batgirl, I know about you because you're my mentor in my world, and I come from a parallel dimension that just imploded on itself. I was told to give this to someone I trust and I definitely trust you." I said handing him the disk. He took and played his eyes widening as he saw himself on screen explaining everything to him.

At that point Batman demand to see my face, so I complied. I took off my mask slowly shaking my head as I did to straighten out my hair. I looked at him and smiled. "My name is Terrene McGinnis, but everyone just calls me Terra." That's when Terry took off his mask and introduced himself. We were astonished by their resemblance between us. We were twins!

Suddenly I felt an intense pain in my side. I don't know what it was but it hurt badly. I fainted next to my brother. Bruce rushed us to the hospital and phoned Terry's mom who was my new mom. Ever one for detail he slipped into the hospital database and downloaded my files, which had been on the disk creating a life for me. He then doctored the photos of my parents and waited for my mom.

When Mom reached the hospital she was hysterical. "My son, where's my son!" she screamed at the doctors. Bruce caught her in his arms and helped her to a seat where Doctor Thornton began to explain to her what was happening.

"Mrs. McGinnis when your children where brought in here I was extremely worried. I ran a test and discovered that both of them are suffering from appendicitis. If there is any chance for them to survive we need to operate now." Dr. Thornton explained patiently. She held out the medical sheet for her to sign.

"Children? But my other son is at home with a babysitter. What are you talking about?" Mom asked confused.

Dr. Thornton looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm talking about your twin teenagers. Your son Terry and your daughter Terra. I checked their medical records and their birth certificates. Why are you shaking your head no?" she inquired.

"I don't have a daughter. I have no idea what you're talking about? Are you sure you have the right information?" she inquired.

"I ran a routine blood test. Unless someone's playing an elaborate hoax the girl in that room with your son is your daughter." Dr. Thornton explained patiently.

Bruce took over from there. "Mrs. McGinnis Terra is my new assistant. I was astonished by the resemblance between her and Terry. Mrs. McGinnis is a possible you were pregnant with twins and don't remember giving birth to two babies? I've read that somewhere that in some pregnancies that a baby hides behind one."

"Its entirely possible. Warren wasn't with me when I gave birth to Terry and I was heavily sedated. Its possible I gave birth to a girl and the hospital gave her to the wrong family. I'm sure will sort it all out later. Right now my children need help. Here's my signature. Go ahead with the surgery." Mom said.

Later in recovery I had a chance to talk to Terry. He filled me in on what was what in this world. I was saddened to learn that my mom was alive but not my dad and that I had a little brother instead of a sister. Suddenly Mom entered the room and I gasped.

"Hi. Terra is it? I've heard a lot about you. Mr. Wayne told me you lost your family in a fire a few weeks ago. I'm sorry to hear that. I know this may be a shock to you, but they weren't your biological family. There was a mix up in the hospital. I'm your biological mother and I like you to live with us when you get out of here. Would you like that?" Mom asked. I nodded.

A few days later I moved in with my new family. Matt was very surprised to meet me and not happy that a girl was added to the family. My room was small, but adequate. I would start school the next day as well as my job with this Bruce Wayne as well.

When I arrived at the school the next day I was nervose. Who would I find here that was different and would I fit in? Would I find someone to love as much as Daniel? Before Terry could introduce me to his friends Nelson Nash made a pass at me.

"Hey cutie where did you come from? Why you hanging around with a loser like McGinnis here? Come on all I show you all the good things about this school." Nelson said grabbing my arm. That was a big mistake.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He cried out in pain. I then released him only to do a handstand locking him in between my legs then I proceed to do a back flip launching him into a nearby trashcan. Everyone laughed, as he emerged covered in filth. "Treat me like that or diss my twin again and I'll make you eat your jacket." I threatened. Turning around to greet Terry's friends I gasped. There standing next to Dana was a boy, but not just any boy. It was Daniel!

He was tall with long black hair tied back in a ponytail with dark brown eyes. He was wearing light blue pants and a white polo shirt. He looked at me and smiled. He knew me! I raced over and kissed him passionately. I didn't care how he got here or why everyone seemed to think that Dana had always had a twin brother I just knew that I wasn't alone.

Adjusting to living in this world was very difficult. Things were very different here. People thought I was flirtaous when I was just being friendly. Also the laws were different here, which took a while to get use to. But the worst of it all was learning to work together with someone.

Terry and I argued constantly at first. I was use to working by myself and using gymnastic moves as well as martial arts to take out my enemies. Also my detective skills were slightly more honed then his. We didn't always agree on who should do what in the new improved Batmobile. It could now hold two people, but I hated that he got to drive.

"What is with you! You are way to carefree when you're fighting! You flirt with everyone at school. Not to mention the way you treat Matt and Mom. I can't believe you!" Terry fumed at me after one of our practice sessions in the Batcave.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Terry, but I'm not you! I lost my world, my friends, my family. Everything! Don't you get it? I feel guilty about surviving the implosion of my world while everyone else died. For all intent and purpose your mother maybe my mother, but she's not my _mother!_ Can't you cut me a break?" I demanded crying.

"That's enough from both of you. Either you two learn to work out your difference or you can both be searching for a new job. Do I make myself clear?" Bruce demanded. We both nodded our heads.

Eventually we learn to work as a team. Not one of our enemies could lay a hand on us. We coordinate special team attacks that not even the old Bat Duo could do. The news called us the Bat Twins because we acted so much like siblings instead of partners.

When the League was formed I made a lot of friends. I thought there was nothing we couldn't do. We were invincible. I guess that's why what happened next to me was such a surprise. I had taken on so many creeps I wasn't afraid of anything. Nothing could hurt Batgirl. But something could hurt Terra McGinnis so bad that she would question if she should continue being Batgirl.

It was a few weeks after Max and Marina had joined the team. I was at home going through my email when I received a special invite to a new girls club, Club Glitter. According to the email all I had to do was show up with the invite and me and as many friends as I wanted would be allowed in.

I printed out the invite and talked to my Mom. "Come on Mom please! This is only the hottest, coolest girl teen club ever! They got music, dancing, even a spa! Please I promise to be back by midnight and I'll go with all my friends. Nothing bad is going to happen." I pleaded

Mom looked at my pleading expression. She looked over the invitation and at my face. Finally she sighed. "Alright you can go. As long as you're back by midnight and you stay with your friends."

"Oh thank you thank you very much! I love you. I've got to go call all my friends there going to be so excited! What am I going to wear?" I squealed as I left the living room heading for my bedroom.

At nine sharp Dana, Max, Athena, Kara, Shania, Marina, and I arrived at Club Glitter. The neon sign pulsed and strobe lights flashed. We were all wearing tube dresses matching our favorite colors. I flash the invite and the bouncer let us in. The club was everything I thought it would be and more. There was a juice bar to one side and opposite of that was a dance floor. In the back was the spa and there were booths with computers in them. Muscle men were everywhere helping girls out. It was heaven. "Let's party girlfriends!"

We danced and had fun for hours. This place was so cool. The booths had the latest computer interfaces. We could play games or watch movies anything we wanted to do. The spa was heavenly. Finally it was time to go. Dana waved good-bye as she took a cab home. Athena and Kara were simply going to fly back to Metropolis whereas Shania flew to Midway, while Marina took the train back to Central City. Max offered me a lift on her motorcycle, but I declined saying I would take the bus home. If only I hadn't what happen next wouldn't have happened.

I was walking towards a bus stop to catch the late bus home when out of nowhere some guy grabbed from behind and dragged me into an alley way. "Hey what the let me go you jerk!" I screamed. I struggled valiantly, but I couldn't get into a position to attack him.

He squeezed me tightly and said, "That's enough stop struggling your only making it worse for yourself." He had some sort of accent and smelled like some sort of expensive cologne.

"If its money and jewelry you want just take it. Let me go this instant you bastard" I told him as he threw me into a wall. I tried to get up, but he pinned me down.

"I'm not interested in your money or jewelry. I want something else, something that's much more precious to you." The creep said. I stared at him in horror knowing exactly want he was about to do. I tried desperately to escape, to fight him off, but in the end it wasn't enough. He stole my virginity and when he was done beating me up he cut a lock of my beautiful hair before leaving me to rot in that alleyway.

I was badly beaten and bleeding all over. My clothes were torn and I was covered in filth. I managed to crawl over to a dumpster in the alley before I couldn't move anymore. I then pressed a button on my watch that triggered an alarm in the Batcave signaling that I needed pick up before I passed out.

Bruce was monitoring late night activities when the alarm went off. Knowing that I was suppose to be at home and that I was signaling that Terra not Batgirl needed help made him very concerned. He took Ace with him and drove to the alley where the signal was coming from. It was Ace who found me and licked my face waking me up. "Ace? Boy am I glad to see you." I said softly petting him. Bruce came over and looked at me in horror.

"Terra. My god what happen to you? Don't answer that. Here lean on me. I'm taking you to the hospital and calling your mother and Barbara. Your going to have talk to the police about what happened to you." He told me softly as he drove me to Gotham General.

I was halfway through my rape examination when I heard Terry, Matt, and Mom arrive. She was screaming and crying demanding to know where her daughter was and what happened. Bruce and a nurse where trying to calm her down. Meanwhile I was being poked, prodded, and questioned by Barbara about what happened. "Can you describe the man that raped you?" She questioned.

"I already told you I didn't get a good look at him. It was dark and he stuck to the shadows. All I can tell you is he was tall with dark hair. He had an accent of some kind and smelled like expensive cologne." I told her in a monotone. I had been repeating the same answers for over an hour now and I was getting tired.

"I'm sorry I know this must be uncomfortable for you. As Dr. Stone explained to you we will be using the evidence gathered here to track down your rapist. We will find him I promise you." Barbara tried to reassure me.

"Thanks, but I know the statistics. Chances are that you're never going to catch this guy with in the five-year statue of limitations. And even if you do he's going to get some high priced lawyer who will get him off scott free while I suffer endlessly. In all likely hood I probably have contracted an incurable STD or maybe even HIV." I told them sarcastically.

"That's enough Terra. The test results will tell us if you contracted an STD, HIV, or if you're pregnant. Meanwhile were going to give you some medications to prevent infection. Don't sound so negative. I'm sure the police will find the man who did this to you and when they do he will be locked up for a long time. Now here's some clothing you can change into. I have to go talk to your mother about what I've done so far." Dr. Stone told me patiently as she finished the examination.

I could hear them talking about my rape with my family while I changed. Inside I felt completely numb and afraid. How could something like this happen to me? I faced Jokers, The Royal Flush Gang, Spellbinder, and a whole lot of other bad guys and some creep gets away with raping me? This had to be a dream. Batgirl the protector of Gotham City and second in command of the Justice League did not let some punk get his way with her. But it had happened and now my confidence was shattered. How could I ever be Batgirl again?

For the next week and a half I shut down. I refused to leave my room except at when I had to go to the bathroom. I stopped eating, I stopped talking to people, and I stopped going to school or work. I just curled up in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I refused to see my friends and I didn't even once answer phone calls or emails from anyone. Not even when Bruce came to check on me did I leave my room. I was through being Batgirl. Batgirl was invincible. Nothing like this would ever happen to her. The only time I smiled at all was when I learned I hadn't contracted anything. I was so relieved.

Terry was very concerned about me. Max and him where in desperate need of my help in their duties to protect Gotham from crime and the Justice League needed me to help them but I refused. But what could they do? I had shut myself away in my own little world. Terry and Max were talking to Bruce about my condition when Barbara appeared in the Batcave. They looked at her hopefully. "Well do you know who raped my sister?" Terry asked angrily.

Barbara shook her head. "I have my best officers working on this case. Nothing has turned up. Whoever the rapist is he was smart enough not to leave behind any clues. I'm afraid we've reached a dead end. How's Terra doing?"

"Not well. She refuses to leave her room, go to school, and even attend JL functions. She has made it quite clear she doesn't want to be Batgirl anymore. If this continues were afraid that she might commit suicide." Max explained.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to get her out of this state of mind?" Terry asked

"She's not acting like a typical rape victim because of who she is. She believes that sense she's Batgirl this shouldn't have happened in the first place. If she's ever going to recover she's going to have to become Batgirl and search for her rapist. Normally I recommend against that, but hearing about how bad she is it might be the only way to get her to recover. That's why I like to request the League's help in this case on behalf of the Gotham PD." Barbara told them.

"How will you explain this request to your colleagues?" Bruce asked. After all the League handled global cases not rape cases. It would be suspicious.

"I simply pointed out that since she one of your closest working employees that her case is high profile. That will satisfy them. Now anything else?" Shaking their heads they suited up and called the League up. It was time to go to work.

I was still in my room curled up on my bed wondering when I would have the strength to leave when two things happened at once. First my crystal glowed brightly before producing a living replica of me. Second I felt myself be transported rematerializing aboard the Watchtower in my Batsuit. I looked around angrily as the entire team assembled. "Its time to go to work." Batman told me.

"How dare you! You have no right to yank me from my room without my permission and force me to be apart of some stupid mission. Don't you get it Terry I quit! I can't do this not after what happened. Can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed at him pounding on his chest.

"Sorry we can't do that. We don't let our friends suffer in agony when there's something we can do. Commissioner Gordon has request the Justice League Unlimited help in solving your rape. She wants you in charge of the investigation. So unless you want to let this creep run around Gotham doing what he did to you to others I suggest you get to work. Terra please you're my sister and I don't like seeing you in pain. Please let us help you." Batman pleaded holding me.

"We were able to put together a rough sketch of the guy who attacked you. Now we need your help to finish the mission. Come on Batgirl you're the only one who can stop him." Mystic Robin said.

Sighing in defeat I signaled for us to begin. We transported to the alley where the rape had occurred. The police had been over this place with a fine tuned comb and didn't pick up anything, but then again they didn't have our resources. Mystic Robin reached inside one of the compartments on her utility belt and drew out some dust. She sprinkled it around in a circle while chanting, "Magic dust and grime. Take us back to the scene of the crime."

Instantly an illusion of the events began to replay. I tensed up and nearly bolted but Batman held me firmly. Halfway through the incident Supergirl yelled, "Freeze it. The guy dropped something. It went under the dumpster." Mystic Robin obey and Supergirl walked over to the dumpster lifted it up with one hand and retrieved an access card of some sort. We finished playing the scene and saw the guy disappear in a red sports car.

Mystic Robin checked the card with her mini computer. It was for a parking garage downtown. I told Batman to stay here and see what the club's security cameras had on the car while we checked out the garage. Nodding his head he went his way while we went ours.

Heading to the garage we discovered the card allowed you to park in certain areas of the garage for a specific time. We found the place where he parked and thanks to Hawklady talking to some birds we found out the car was last seen heading to Gotham Plaza hotel.

My friends each did something amazing to help me out once we got to the hotel. Wonder Girl used her finical status to learn the identity of the man with the car. His name was Alistair Mythis a young Austrian businessman with a record of dismissed charges. Batman discovered he was the owner of Club Glitter and he liked to party hard with younger women. He wasn't were he claimed to be the night of my rape. We obtained enough evidence for Flashboy to search his car where he found fibers from my dress. When Green Lantern J. searched his room he turned up my lock of hair as well as several others. It was time to bring him in.

We planned to arrest him leaving the Plaza, but he ran from us. Aquagirl used her powers over water to send him crashing into the hotel side. I then tied him up with my bolo and proceeded to integrate him until he confessed to the crime. I then took him to the police station where I dangled him outside Barbara's window. Later as Terra I id him by his voice as the man who had raped me. He was going away for a long time.

I started to leave the house again and talk to my friends. I was receiving counseling sessions from Marina and I had joined a rape support group. I was still unsure I wanted to be Batgirl when Barbara called me to come talk to her. I entered her office not sure what she was going to say.

"First off let me say that I'm glad that you feel strong enough to testify in court about what happened. A lot of people aren't brave enough to face the man who attacked him. I know that your getting all the help you need to recover from this incident, but Bruce tells me your still hesitant to continue being Batgirl. Why is that after all that has happen?" Barbara asked

"Because even though everyone says it's not my fault and that it could happen to anyone I still blame myself. If I had been Batgirl and not Terra McGinnis I wouldn't have been targeted and raped. Someone who is fearless, strong, and invincible should carry on the mantle of Batgirl. I am none of these things. How can I continue being a superherione if I doubt myself this badly?" I asked her crying. I began sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly Barbara was holding me tightly stroking my hair trying to comfort me.

"Terra no one is invincible. Despite what you think even if you aren't wearing the suit you are still Batgirl. The suit just helps bring her out. You are one of the bravest, smartest, and courage's person I know. I may have been unhappy at first when you came and took my place, but that was only because deep inside my heart I missed being Batgirl. But if I had to choose someone to carry on my legacy it would be you. Girls need a strong heroine to look up to and that what you do. Besides without you Terry wouldn't have a clue half the time. Please don't give up not when the world needs you the most." Barbara told me wiping away my tears.

"Alright. I will continue, but not just because of what you said. Because being Batgirl saved my life once and it's going to again." I told her.

I'm a lot stronger person both physically and mentally now. I have more confidence in myself. I may have lost my world and my family but I gained another. I am part of a support group that helps deal with people who have been sexually abused and I help out a lot with little kids making sure they get the right start in life. Being Batgirl is more then just being a superhero. It's about caring enough to look after the people that are most important in your life.


	3. Max

My name is Maxine "Max" Gibson. I live in Gotham with my best friends Terry and Terra McGinnis. I'm one of the smartest people around. I've won multiple awards in academics. I'm a computer genius and I rule the video games. But the most important thing to know about me is that I am Mystic Robin the third and final member of the Bat team.

My life hasn't been perfect. In fact it's been the opposite of perfect. My folks split up when I was just a kid and my mom was on the road a lot leaving me alone with my sister. But she was hardly around because she was to busy with her friends or school. My only companion at home was my Siamese cat Siamese. At school I never talked about my home life with my friends. I didn't want their pity. They all thought I threw myself in to school work to get ahead for collage while in reality I just did it to keep myself busy.

I found out about Terry and Terra's secret totally by accident. I had originally been designing this new software program to find out the identity of the Bat Twins. But when the Jokers target me I reconfigured it to find out who they were. The computer said that Terry and Terra were Jokers but I was glad to be proven wrong. Letting me in on their secret made me feel like I was part of something finally. I was determined to somehow to get really involved.

Mr. Wayne was not really pleased by me knowing the truth. He didn't want me to be involved at all. Still I wasn't about to be discouraged. I had been alone for so long I was willing to risk anything to feel loved and part of something. I guess that's why I was so susceptible to Spellbinder's VR. It made me feel loved. In the end it was the thought of losing my friends that made me attack Spellbinder. I learned you couldn't live in a fantasy.

Still my troubles weren't over yet. Since I couldn't play a more active role in the team I did smaller things. I assisted the twins in some cases, hid them when the police thought they killed someone, and helped them study for class. I was once kidnapped by a synthoid, but that wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. Not by far.

You see after Terry and Terra got their butts kicked by some members of Kobra during a robbery Bruce Wayne thought they should improve their martial arts by studying under an old friend of his. She thought that they could use some key pointers in their fighting style. I wanted to join them in their training, but after seeing them gag on the protein drink I thought better of it.

I was having fun at this video arcade a few nights later when Terry and Terra brought one of their friends from the class with them to the place. They had told me a little about him. His name was Zander and I hate to admit this, but I thought he was kind of cute. He seemed a little strange but I just shrugged it off and challenged him to one of my favorite video games. I couldn't believe that he never had played one before. He thought he beat me but I surprised him. I did my little victory dance shocking him. "Whose rad? Who's bad? Whose never never been had? Oh yah I rule!"

"But I never lose!" Zander said almost shocked. That's when Terry and Terra arrived with the food. Terra smiled and said, "There's a first time for everything Zander." Terry then thrusted some pizza and soda into his hands which he eagerly devoured. I thought we could have more fun together, but then these weirdoes's in suits arrived and took Zander away. "Man I hope we didn't get him into to much trouble." Terry muttered.

The next night I was home alone as usual. I was chatting with Terry and Terra while they were on patrol discussing the latest things that had been happening. Like how were classes going, what happened to Zander, and why on Earth would Kobra want with a thermal bomb and dinosaur DNA. "If you ask me this whole thing with Kobra doesn't make any sense at all. From you're past dealings with them you know that Kobra always has some sort of crazy yet logical plan. I don't see how these two things fit their pattern." I told them.

"Agreed. We've been analyzing the problem from all angles but can't make heads or tails of it." Batgirl told me.

"Alright that's enough you three. This is a private channel and I like it if you got off this line Max and never call again unless it's an emergency. Do I make myself clear?" Bruce demand.

The doorbell rang just as I hung up my phone. I left it on my bed and went to see whom it was. Standing outside my door was Zander. I was surprised. "Zander! I'm surprised to see you."

"Max I would like it if you would join me this evening. I want to show you something important." Zander told me. Something about the way he talked and looked at me made me wary.

"Um not tonight Zander I'm busy. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I told him closing the door. Suddenly my door was busted down and strange men entered my apartment. I kicked them and lunged for my phone hitting the redial. "Terry! Terra you got to help me!" I screamed.

"Max I thought I told you to get off this…." I didn't hear the rest. Zander's men where all over me in a matter of seconds. I struggled valiantly to get them off of me and Siamese attacked them to, but in the end I was injected with a sedative and Zander took me like I was some sort of prize. I don't know what happened to Batman and Batgirl specifically when they came after me. All I know is that they both ended up with broken ribs and a sore back.

The next thing I do remember is walking up in a beautiful richly furbished room that was adorned with snake idols. It was extremely hot in the room. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was wearing a long, pure white silk dress with a pure gold collar. On my feet where a beautiful pair of custom made golden sandals. I was wearing a pair of gold wrist guards with a snake armband on my right arm. I had to admit to myself despite the situation I loved the outfit. It was expensive, beautiful, and comfortable. But that still didn't answer my question of where I was and what the heck was going on.

Two maidens dressed in red entered my room and said they were my servants. That Zander had sent them to see to my needs and to answer any questions. I had a lot of questions and they seemed amused by them. I didn't like where this was heading so I escaped out into the hallway. I tried to find an exit but was caught by a spliced Kobra agent and brought before Zander.

He was dressed like a king and had a pet cobra wrapped around his arm. I shied away afraid to get bitten. He seemed amused. I was mad, but I decided that if I was going to get out of here I better learn what this was all about. "Why don't you explain everything to me? It would be a lot more helpful if I understood this."

"Of course. You deserve to know. One in your position is expected to understand her responsibilities and my history. Come over here and I'll show you. I've been genetically engineered to be the perfect leader since before I was born. My gestation was monitored around the clock to make sure I received the proper nutrients. From a very young age I was tutored in military tactics, weapons, and the history of the worlds greatest leaders. I master more than a dozen academic studies. I have been raised to be self-suffient and that I am the leader of Kobra destined to be ruler of the world. You see my advisors and I have been designing the ultimate plan. It is time for a new era. The Era of Kobra. Dinosaurs ruled the Earth for millions of years. Mammals are only a recent addition. So I'm taking us back. As you can see I've already spliced some of my men and made us use to the heat." Zander explained calmly to me. Like he was giving a report on the weather!

It clicked in my brain. "That's why you need the thermal bomb. Reptiles are cold blooded and you'll need all the extra heat to stay alive. But the only way a thermal bomb would change the climate is if you dropped it down a dormant volcano that lead straight to the Earth core. Oh man that's what your going to do. What about everyone else in the world? They'll die because of the shift in the climate!" I yelled at him.

"Yes they will, but only because there not worthy to survive in the first place. I must admit there are a few people I want to spare. Terry and Terra for starters. They were the only friends I ever had. And you of course after meeting you I had to save you. I have big plans for you." Zander said looking at me with lust in his eyes.

"Well you can forget it snake boy! I rather die then be apart of something like this. Your crazy and this plan is doomed to fail." I told him rudely.

One of his advisors pulled him away from me to talk to him privately. It didn't occur to them that I could read lips. His advisor was angry that I was speaking so rudely to him. He didn't understand what Zander saw in me. There were plenty of young ladies here to satisfy him. He should get rid of me. Zander replied that he liked me, liked me a lot. All the other girls around here were like robots. I was the first girl he met that had a personality. He wanted me to be his queen, his wife! In fact he planned to hold the ceremony after they had finished with the plan. No way was I going to be part of that. I was so deep in thought I missed what he told the guard.

I was trying to think of a way to get out of this place before I became the Queen of Kobra when the guard grabbed me and pinned my arms behind me. He held a small mask in one hand and was lowering it towards my face. "Hey what do you think your doing? Let me go!" I screamed. But he pushed the mask in place and pressed down on the button releasing a green gas. I tried not to breath it but I had no choice.

Suddenly a red Batarang knocked the mask off my face. Batman leaped into the air came down on top of the guard knocking him flat. Batgirl tied him up then came over to look me over. I hugged them both tight I was so glad to see them. "Max are you okay? Did he splice you?" Batgirl demanded.

"I don't know. I feel kind of strange and weak. I think I need to lie down. You guys got to stop Zander! He's trying to bring back the age of the dinosaurs!" I informed them. They hid me in a utility closet and ran off to do their job.

Later after Kobra had been stopped and the thermal bomb destroyed my friends brought me back to the Batcave to be examined by their mentor Bruce Wayne. He ran all sorts of test and gave me an injection of anti mutatgen. He looked at the results and sighed. "So what's the verdict? Am I going to be okay?" I asked sitting up.

"I have some good news and some bad news for you Max." Bruce stated turning to face me.

"What's the bad news? I mean I thought that since you gave her an anti mutigen shot that she was cured." Batman said confused.

"Max you have to understand that where dealing with a lot of unknown factors here." Bruce said avoiding the topic at hand.

"Spit it out already Bruce. Is she cured or not?" Batgirl demanded.

"She isn't cured because she was only partially spliced. In any splicing procedure you replace either all or certain parts of the human DNA with animal DNA. In this case you only inhaled half of the splicing mixture causing you to only partially mutate. I manage to put it in remission but I can't cure you. I'm sorry." Bruce explained.

"Why not? You cured Terry and Terra when they got spliced. Why am I any different?" I asked getting angry.

"Because I had a sample of their normal DNA as well as the animal they were transformed into. The DNA you were spliced with came from a dinosaur. I have no way to reference it to come up with an antidote. I'll have my top scientist look into finding a cure for you. Till then you're going to have to give yourselves daily injections of anti mutigen once a day for the rest of your life. Also you're going to have to learn to control your emotions." Bruce warned me.

"Or what? I'm going to turn into a rampaging monster? My life is already over. What guy is going to want me the way I am. And as for remaining calm, but I'm not overly emotional but right now I think I'm going to take my frustration out on you!" I screamed. I lunged across the cave for him. My skin was already sprouting scales and my eyes turning reptilian. With inhuman strength and speed I threw the medical table at Bruce before rushing towards him in an attempt to strangle him. I was so mad that I wasn't thinking straight.

Terry and Terra held me back while Ace defended his master. Bruce simply looked at me daring me to attack. I think I saw pity in his eyes, but mostly disappointment. "As I said strong emotions release hormones that will release the reptilian DNA inside of you. You can get angry, happy, sad, but you must keep it moderate. As you can see once you calm down symptoms disappear. I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah me too. I just wanted to be part of your lives and look what happened to me. I've become a monster. I guess I'll head home now. By the way I'm keeping the dress. No guy ever spent this much on me before." I said offhand as I walked out of the cave. What other big changes were going to occur in my life?

It was a week after the new Justice League had been formed. They had been accepted by the world and new laws had been formed to allow for them to help out. They wanted me a high school teenager to program the computers on the newly refurbished Watchtower. I eagerly waited outside my apartment building for them to pick me up.

Suddenly I felt a strange tingling sensation through out my entire body. In a flash of brilliant blue lights the world around me dissolved and suddenly I reappeared on the transporter platform aboard the Watchtower. Terry in his Batsuit was manning the controls to the transporter. He turned to smile at me and said, "Hello Alice. Welcome to Wonderland."

"Hah very funny. Terry next time you do that without my permission your getting your butt kicked. Now you show me where you want me to work I'm a busy girl." I told them him playfully.

I was working on installing the secondary backup systems on the tenth level when I dropped one of my diagnostics CDs breaking it in the process. Cursing my bad luck I stormed out of the room to find Terry and ask him where I could get a replacement when I ran into someone. "Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." I apologized. I looked up and my heart literally skipped a beat. I was looking at the most gorgeous guy ever!

"My fault. I should have been watching were I was going. Batman told me you might need my help installing some things. My name is Lucas Stewart. I'm the Green Lantern J." Lucas told me.

"Max Gibson. I'm friends with Terry and Terra. Tell me what does the J stand for?" I asked curiously.

"The J stands for junior. I'm in the junior corps of the Green Lanterns. So you need help or not?" Lucas asked. I nodded and we got back to work. Over the next several hours we talked about everything. We found out we had a lot in common. When he asked me to go to a basketball game with him as our first date I accepted eagerly. He leaned in to kiss me and all of a sudden I screamed in pain.

Lucas gasped as I fell to the floor in agony. Scales were starting to cover my body. My eyes were turning yellow. My teeth were changing sizes. Lucas hit the medical emergency button. A few minutes later Shania (Hawklady) appeared and took me to the sickbay. After running a few tests and conferring with Batman and Batgirl she gave me an injection of anti mutegen.

"It seems that your dormant spliced genes were activated when you became extremely passionate. I have for now stabilized your condition but your going to have to take a second stronger injection from now on because of the progression of the disorder." Shania said giving me a month worth of injections.

I turned to face Lucas. I could see the look on his face. I repulsed him. I knew it was to good to be true. "So I guess the date off." I said sadly.

"Why would you think that? Max listen to me. Terry explained to me about your condition before you even came on board the Watchtower. I don't in the slightest blame you for it. I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I be honored if you would still go out with me." Lucas told me gently. I smiled and hugged him tightly glad to have found someone so understanding.

Two weeks later something happened to my friends and me that would change not only our lives, but also the lives of everyone on the planet Earth forever. I was about to discover my destiny.

The gang had all gathered in Gotham to hang out. All the couples were laughing together discussing what they were planning to do next week after they rearranged their schedules. Being high school students and superheroes was hard. Luckily they were all pretty smart. The topic on hand was me.

"I'm just saying Lucas I can do more if you guys would trust me. I mean look at all I've done so far. I've installed your computers and programmed them. Set up the most sophisticated security system money could buy in half the time it would take a whole team of experts, and lastly tutored you all in school. When do I get to have a more active role on the team?" I asked while chowing down on my burger.

"Max we've been over this like a hundred times. You don't have any powers or special suit to help you fight crime. What we do is serious business. We put our lives on the line everyday. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I'm sorry but that's the way things are." Lucas told me.

I was about to answer with a snappy comeback when their communicators beeped. Bruce had discovered a break in at an occult shop and since the whole team was in the city he wanted them to check it out. Without so much as a good bye they headed off. But they weren't about to lose me that fast. I had attached a tracking device to Lucas. Jumping on my bike I revved the engine and started following them.

When I got to the scene of the crime I climbed the fire escape and hid watching what was going on. My friends where gathered on one side of the roof. On the other was a young woman with long raven hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing blue robes and golden tiara. Her hands were glowing pink. "You are the descendents of the original Justice League are you not?" she asked.

"What if we are lady? Who are you and why did you trip the alarm?" Batgirl asked readying a Batarang.

"It matters a great deal to me. I have spent the last forty years of my life preparing for this moment. The moment I would take my revenge for the death of my brother. I would have preferred to destroy the real League but you imposters will do instead. _Luminous Dactor_." She said sending a huge burst of magical energy at them forcing them to scatter.

Green Lantern J and Supergirl retailed by firing their own beams at them, but she produced some sort of shield around herself. The flashback sent them tumbling to the roof. Flashboy raced towards her in an attempt to capture her but she waved her hand liquefying the ground causing him to sink. Wonder Girl threw her Golden Lasso around her and pulled as hard as she could. The women smiled at her pitiful efforts before using TK to unwrap the lasso and tie Wonder Girl up with it. She then froze the Bat Twins in huge chunks of ice. Martian Boyhunter tried knocking her out with his phycic powers but her mental ones sent him screaming from the nightmarish visions he saw. Hawklady swooped down to hit full on with her nth metal bo staff but she fazed through the roof came up from behind her and used some sort of paralyzing powder on her. I was stunned. She had just taken the Justice League Unlimited out without breaking a sweat.

"A pity really. I was expecting more of a challenge. But then what can I expect from a bunch of teenagers? It's obvious you don't have any knowledge of the mystic arts nor do you grasp the simplicity of the situation. For I am immortal and eternally youthful so nothing you do can harm me. You asked who I am and why I did what I did well that's very simple. My name is Felicia Faust and I need to get your attention. I've wanted to long to avenge the death of my brother Felix. So I will take great pleasure in destroying you by your own powers. _Magicus Suspenduas Power Transferors."_ Felicia chanted raising her hands to the sky.

My friends began to scream in agony and their bodies began to shake rapidly. They started glowing their favorite colors. Sparkles of energy shot out of them heading straight for Felicia. If I didn't do something quick they she would get their powers.

I didn't hesitate or stop to think. I jumped onto the roof and raced towards the sorceress hoping that I could stop her. She was to busy focusing on my friends and her spell to notice me. Right before the sparks of energy entered her I shoved her out of the way. She fell to the ground and screamed, "No! Those powers are mine!" Then the spell hit me.

I felt like a lighting bolt had struck me. This intense feeling of power and rush of energy spread to all parts of my body. I thought I would feel pain, but instead I felt nothing but an intense feeling of pleasure. I let out a sigh of relief. I was glowing all different colors and emitting sparks from my fingertips. Suddenly I fell unconscious and knew no more.

When I awoke things had changed. My friends had all lost their powers. Even Terry and Terra couldn't remember how to fight at all. It seemed all of their powers and knowledge had somehow ended up inside of me. It was decided until a way could be found to reverse the problem I would take up the duties of the JLU as Supreme Queen. (Lousy name I know but it was Gordon's idea.)

At first I loved having special powers and fighting crime. It was a lot of fun and it gave me a great feeling of satisfaction to be doing something like this. I thought I could prove not only to my friends, but myself that I was a valuable team member. But after three weeks of working by myself I was physically and mentally exhausted. I guess that's why Felicia Faust captured me so easily.

I was flying around Gotham when she used her powers to trap me in a green web like sphere. I tried unsuccessfully to get out. She just twirled her finger and the sphere changed into a pair shackles binding my feet and hands. "Stop struggling your only making things worse for yourself. If you hold still for a minute I will be done checking something." She said to me patiently.

She cut a piece of my costume off so she could examine the back of my right shoulder blade. That's where my birthmark was. It was a pentagram. Then she made a small cut in the center of my palm and applied my blood to the cut on her own hand. The wound instantly healed. She stood up and bowed to me! "I have been searching for you a long time. Please forgive my methods it was the only way I could confirm my suspicions. You are the Chosen One. The time of the Awakening approaches. It is time that you know your destiny."

I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? "I don't understand. What are you talking about? What destiny, what do you mean Chosen one? Why have you done these things to me?" I demanded.

"You truly don't understand do you? Maxine you are the most magical being ever to come into existence. Most of my life has been pledge to finding you and training you in the use of your powers. I have been researching you since our first encounter. The ancient texts described a girl born in this continent in a city guarded by bats. They described how you would face trials that would strengthen you. Such as your home life, your adventure against Curare the assassin and the snake worshiping Kobra. I can sense that you have already used your magic abilities without prior knowledge. The birthmark and the fact that your blood heals wounds marks you as the Chosen One." Felicia explained. She was busy preparing some type of spell.

"I'm not a magical being! I have no powers. I think you have me confused with someone else. Besides why should I trust you? You tried to harm my friends to avenge your evil brother!" I retorted. But deep inside I knew she was telling the truth.

"Your magical abilities have manifested in ways that I didn't expect, but that make sense for this modern time. Your vast intelligence, your ease with computers, your ability with video games are only a small part of what you can do. I plan to help you awaken the full extent of your powers and teach you how to use them responsibly. If you still doubt that you're a magical being the simple fact you survived that spell is proof enough. By the way I was never trying to harm your friends. They were merely the bait. According to the texts you would be friends with the protectors from the sky. That meant the Justice League. So I used my brother's death as an excuse to fight the League. They will have the powers returned to them after the Awakening. You must understand that I have no intention of harming anyone. Ah right on time." She said turning to face my friends. They had come to save me despite the fact they were powerless.

"Let our friend go and we won't hurt you. Much!" Green Lantern J. threatened her. Felicia snapped her fingers and suddenly they were trapped inside a crystal sphere. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of surrendering. I plan to finish what I started with your friend Max here." She told them.

She formed a pentagram with a piece of chalk and sprinkled magic powder all around her. She turned to face me using her powers to make me stand tall. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit. _Magicus Suspendus Power Transferors!" _she chanted. Eight colored lights pulse sated out from my body and entered my friends. The crystal sphere broke depositing them to the ground. I wanted to run over and check on them, but I was still bound.

"Mystical energies here my plea! Aid me in forging a link between the Chosen One and myself. Give me the power to awaken the full strength and powers of the Chosen One. Magic forces black and white, reaching cross space and light. Form a bond between teacher and student. A link between Master and Apprentice. Thy heart, soul, and mind now become one!" Felicia said casting her spell. A blue mist exited her body and she crumbled to the ground lifeless. The mist surround me and enter my body filling me with the most unusual sensation. I felt myself slip into darkness.

When I woke up I discovered my magical powers had awakened and that Felicia soul had merged with mine. She would be with me forever now teaching me what I needed to know. I used my powers to form a new costume and identify. I thought it was ironic I joked about the name robin because now I was Mystic Robin. My uniform consisted of black-heeled boots that end just below my knees. Black pants and a long sleeve navy blue shirt with silver stars all over the front except were my gold MR emblem was. I had a long black silver trimmed cape. A golden halo sat upon my head while I had a pair of initial earrings along with the traditional mask. I also earned my crystal necklace. I also got this cool multi terrain motorcycle called the Red Bird.

To summarize I'm a lot healthy person then I started out in my life. I have a real family know with Bruce who for reasons unknown to me adopted Terry, Terra, and myself into his family. Felicia is the best mother I could ask for as well as teacher. I love Lucas with all my heart. In total my life is perfect now.


	4. Athena

My name is Athena Themyscira the Princess of the Amazons. I have ivory skin, long black hair, and emerald green eyes. I am the daughter Queen Diana and the spiritual father Tyson Bay. And the granddaughter of Queen Hippalayta and if rumors are true the God of the Dead, Hades. I am known as the champion Wonder Girl. To understand my history I must talk about my mother's life after the Justice League disbanded and what she did before she became Queen of the Amazons.

The Justice League had disbanded for reasons unknown to me. My mother headed to New York City to try and start a new life for herself as an Ambassador for the Amazons. Even though she was welcomed back home she didn't wish to return home right away. She didn't know how her sisters would react to her return so she decided to try and make Themyscira recognized as a country. It was about a month after she began her work at the UN that she was attending a party hosted by one of NYC finest that she met Tyson Bay.

My mother was sipping her cocktail talking about work with several other UN members along with several of NYC richest people. My mother was wearing that black dress she had worn at that party so long ago. She excused herself went outside to stand on the balcony she sighed. She was remembering past times and thinking about her friends. Batman in particular. Though their relationship never worked out they remained good friends. "What am I doing here? This party is no fun at all," she said out loud.

"If I had to answer that I say you're bored out of your mind." A voice told her. She turned to see a tall white man with dark curly brown hair and emerald eyes step onto the balcony. He was wearing a black tux. "My apologize for intruding. I just had to get away for a while. My name is Tyson, Tyson Bay. The trillionair philaporest who is hosting this momentous, but boring occasion." He said holding out his hand.

My mother shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Bay. My name is Diana. I'm sorry if I insulted your party its just that I've been having a hard time lately. I'm trying to get my home Themyscira recognized as country, but with little success. I thought coming to this party would take my mind off things but it hasn't."

"Go ahead and insult the party. I really find these parties to be boring. I only host them because I like to help people and the UN helps many of my friends. It must be difficult for you. Trying to get your home recognized as part of the modern world when it doesn't belief in modern ways. Why not just return home and forget it all together?" Tyson inquired.

"Because I was for a time banished from my home. I'm no longer banished and I can return it's just that I don't think it would be that easy for me. I wonder if my people would accept me." My mother told him.

"I can sympathize with that. I wasn't always rich. Returning to my hometown would be hard for me as well. Say why don't we forget our troubles and go dancing? I love to dance and I bet you do as well." Tyson said leading my mother back into the party where they spent the rest of the night together.

It was the start of a wonderful relationship. My mother was still a firm believer in her Amazon ways life. She didn't think there was anything wrong with pursuing a friendship with a man. Besides she was lonely. It all started with coffee dates, but soon they were spending more and more time together. They began to seriously date. They attend gatherings, movies, and dinner engagements together. My mom loved his sense of adventure, his kindness towards others, and especially his laugh. He was fascinated by Greek mythology, and he was a born peacemaker. They were a lot alike.

They had been dating for almost two years when Tyson took my mom out on the most romantic date they had ever been on. They went to dinner at the most expensive restaurant around, a moonlight boat ride, followed by going to the New York Metropolitan Art Museum to see the new Greek art exhibit. They went back to his apartment. "Tyson that was the most romantic evening I ever had. I must admit that I never had so much fun before. These past two years have been the most enjoyable times of my times. Even my life with the Justice League hasn't been this fulfilling."

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself Diana. That's why I have something to ask you. I want you to think long and hard about this. Diana I respect your beliefs and I would never ask you to give up your vows of abstinence. But I feel if I don't tell you how I feel I be ruining our friendship. Diana I love you. I love your beauty, intelligence, and your personality. The way you wish to help everyone and your desire to improve the world. In short I love everything about you and I hope that you feel the same way about me." Tyson said to my mom. He made her sit and then kneeled in front of her. Opening a small black box her revealed a beautiful diamond and emerald engagement ring. "Diana, Princess of the Amazons, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

My mom stared at him for a long time. Never in her entire life did she expect something like this to happen. She had loved other men, but Tyson made her feel emotions she had never felt before. She truly loved this man and wanted to have a life with him. "Yes, I will marry you Tyson. It would be a great honor." She let him slip the ring on and she kissed him on the lips.

The next three months were a flurry of activity. Wedding preparations had to be made, my mother moved in with Tyson, and a hundred of other things had to be taken care of. My mother and Tyson found a time to discuss very important issues. One of them was children. Both of them wanted a child, but there were difficulties.

"Diana talk to me please. This is an important subject to both of us." Tyson begged her as they prepared for bed. They each slept in their own bed much to my mother's relief.

"Tyson you know how I feel. Ever since I was banished from home only to be allowed back I've wanted a child. A little girl to keep me company. But after learning something disturbing about my own parentage I don't know if I would be the best mother. Besides its not like we have any magical clay to sculpt a child out of and breathe life into it." Diana told him as she brushed her hair furiously.

"Good thing to I'm not much of an artist. Though the myth of Galatea was one of my favorites. Diana listen to me. Whatever your parentage is won't affect your child. We will love her just as much as any parent loves a child. All I want is our daughter to have my eyes so she can look at the world the way I do. Will find a way to have our child without you breaking your vows. By the way what would we name the little girl?" Tyson asked as he held her in his arms.

Diana didn't hesitate. She had always known what she wanted to name her daughter. "Athena. During my youth my mother made me train so that on Festival days I could show my talents to the Goddess Athena. I think that since the armor I wore came from her temple she would be honored to have the child named after her. That is when we find a way to have her."

"We will don't you worry. One day both of us will be the proud parents of the most special little girl in the world." Tyson told her kissing her good night.

But the Fates had something else in store for my mother as well as for my father. Both had important roles to play in what was to come. A week before the wedding my "father" was sleeping restlessly. He was having a terrible nightmare. In his nightmare it was warning him that his days where numbered. That the God of the Dead would have his soul. But that all was not lost, there was still something he could do for Diana and the daughter that would soon come into existence. He woke up panting heavily and dripping of sweat.

Diana flickered on the light. Sleepily she asked, "Tyson? It's two in the morning. What's wrong? Why are you up?"

"I had a bad dream that's all. It means nothing just go back to sleep. Dream about how handsome I'll look in my tux at the wedding." Tyson told her. She smiled and went back to sleep. But Tyson didn't go back to bed. At least not right away. He knew what he experienced was no ordinary dream. There were preparations he had to take care of. He left a message with his lawyer that he wanted to talk to him first thing in the morning.

The day finally arrived. Everything was prepared. The church was set up, the reception was ready, and the guest had arrived. Everything was perfect. Nothing could spoil this day. My mother gown was a Greek wedding gown. She was so happy. She only wished that her mother and sisters were here. Finally it was time for the wedding to begin. The wedding march began and she started to walk down the aisle holding her beautiful bouquet of flowers. She reached the alter and stood next to Tyson.

The pastor began to perform the wedding ceremony. He talked about what good people my parents were and how much they loved each other. That through all the difficulties and obstacles in their lives they had found one another and had decided to spend the rest of their lives together. He hoped that nothing would break the love they felt for one another. He then exchanged them exchange their vows of love and place the rings on each other finger. Right before he could pronounce them husband and wife Tyson clutched his chest in pain falling to the floor.

All the guest stared in horror. Diana kneeled next to her almost husband asking him what was wrong. The ambulance arrived and took them both to the hospital. Their Tyson was diagnosed with a massive heart attack, which surprised doctors. He had just had a physical three weeks ago and it indicated no problems. He died an hour later in Diana's arms. His last words were "I love you Diana and I love our daughter to." Diana was too upset to figure out what he meant by that.

Two weeks later she was sitting in the office of Tyson lawyer, Mr. Forrest, waiting for him to read the will. She was still very upset and was trying to piece together what was going on with her life. Where the Gods punishing her for attempting to marry a man? "Ms. What did you say your name was again?" Mr. Forrest asked gently.

"Themyscira. I'm Diana Themyscira. Please could you just read the document? I'm not in the mood for pleasantries." Diana told him.

"Yes of course. As you already know your late fiancée left some of his money to a variety of charities and to his family. His business and other holdings are to be taken care of by a mutual third party but you own them as well as the bulk of the fortune. There is also a special provision that he had me write up just a week before he died. It states that any daughter of yours that you give birth to in the future will be considered his and inherit everything from him that he gave to you as well as a special trust fund. This letter explains everything."

Diana took the letter and read it. It was short simple and to the point. Smiling she thanked Mr. Forrest and told him she was going to make some arrangements before returning home and that she wanted him to stay the family lawyer. Five weeks later after quitting her job at the UN and make final preparations with Tyson finances and things she headed home to Themyscira. She had a lot to tell her mother.

It took a week to reach the island on her own power but when she finally arrived the welcoming she received surprised Diana. Everyone presented arms to her and threw laurel wreaths at her. When she reached the palace her mother Hippolyta greeted her. "Diana, my sun and stars I've missed you so much. Welcome home my daughter." She said hugging her tightly.

"I missed you to Mother. Mother there are things I wish to discuss with you." Diana said to her.

"Can it not wait Diana? I have festivities set up to honor your return home." Hippolyta told her. One look at her daughter face convinced her otherwise. She instructed her guards to inform the others that they would be celebrating Princess Diana return later. She then led her to her private chambers to talk. "What is it you wanted to tell me that was so important and before you answer that why has it taken you so long to return? The Gods informed me that the Justice League disbanded two years ago I thought you would have returned then not now. What have you been doing these past two years?"

"I didn't return home right away Mother because I was unsure of how I be treated. I know that you unbanished me and that I am welcomed back but how would my sisters view me? The banished princess who left our home to defend Mans World? I couldn't face them back then. So I decided to try to get our home recognized as a country so that if we had any more cases like Arisha or other disasters we would get help. It seems silly now." Diana told her looking down at the floor.

"It doesn't sound silly to me. You are a princess after all. You were looking out for Themyscira best interest. There's something else bothering you I can tell." Hippolyta said gently. She put a reassuring hand on her daughter shoulder.

"I fell in love Mother. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I was lonely and I didn't know if I was ever going to return home. Before you ask no I never broke any of my vows and we were going to get married …" Diana said hurriedly before her mother held up a hand to stop her.

"Even I can understand the desire to love. Men can be quite charming and sometimes you can't help yourself. Know this, I will always love you no matter what choices you make. So you said you where going to get married. What happened?" Hippolyta asked

"On the day of our wedding he died. I'm still trying to get over the lose. It hurts more because I discovered the Gods did so that I would return here. So after I settle my affairs in Mans World I returned here. But I discovered something last night just before I arrived. I'm eight weeks pregnant Mother. The Gods told me in a dream that child I carry is born of my blood and the spirit of my deceased lover Tyson. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Diana told her mother crying.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and at her belly where her granddaughter was growing. She had also received special dreams from the Gods informing her of her daughter return and what she must know do. "Here's what where going to do Diana. Where going to prepare for your daughter's birth. Meanwhile I'm going to step down from being Queen and you will take over so that when your daughter's born she will be the new princess. Alright?" Diana nodded her head.

The Ceremony of making my mother Queen was plain and simple. My Grandmother simply gave her crown to my mother who now wore a dress similar to her mothers except for a long flowing white robe. Then with the help of her sisters they prepared for my birth. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait for the new princess.

Finally the day of my birth arrived. The pains started early in the morning and by the evening the contractions had arrived. My mother was exhausted, sweaty, and in tremendous pain but with my grandmother coaching, Eileithia, the Goddess of Childbirth assisting, and a midwife, Iola, there my mother gave one finale push Iola announced, "Your daughter has arrived your Highness and she's perfectly healthy. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes please give her to me." My mother instructed tiredly. Iola handed me to my mother. She stroked my black curls. "Hello there my little moon and stars. I'm your mother, Diana. This is your grandmother Hippolyta. Your name is Athena after the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy." She gasped as I opened my eyes and looked at her. My eyes were the same emerald green as Tyson's. "I don't believe it."

"The Gods have kept their promise. Now we must go to the Temple of the Goddess. The priestess is waiting to do Athena's augur reading, the reading of her destiny so that the Goddess can grant their gifts to her. Do you require assistance?" Hippolyta asked. My mother shook her head and stood up. Together they walked to the temple where the Goddess had assembled. Every Amazon had a birth reading, but only those of royal blood where blessed with gifts. However there was a surprise visitor waiting for them in the temple.

"Star! What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here." Diana said to the Entity standing before her. She clutched me tightly afraid to let me go.

"Diana you know why I'm here. I told you what I foresaw. I'm only here to remind you of what of the promise you made to me and to tell you that you will send Athena to Man's World on her sixteenth birthday. I was also hoping I could stay for the reading." Star told her plainly. She nodded her head and instructed the priestess to begin.

The priestess put some lion bones, sand, and stones into a pouch and chanted in Latin for a few minutes. She then turned the pouch upside down and opened it scattering the contents. After studying the layout she gave her predication. "Much of the little princess future is unclear for now. All that is known for certain is she will be the Champion of both our world and that of Mans. She will help shape Themyscira in ways that I can't see. Goddess think carefully before you give your gifts."

The Goddess assembled confers for a few minutes before they give their gifts. What they gave my mother and grandmother helped them greatly in their destinies. They can only hope that their gifts to me will be as successful.

Hera goes first and places a hand on my head. She smiles at me knowing that I will be content with any gift I get from her. "Your Majesty my gift shall be the gift of dignity. Your little one will be able to do the tasks at hand with great pride in herself."

"I thank you Hera and so does Athena. Your gift is most appreciated."

The next Goddess to approach me was the lovely Aphrodite. She touches me gently and speaks. "My gift is that of devotion. Devotion can come in many forms and she will know them all."

Eos looked at me studying me. Finally she speaks. "As the Goddess of the Dawn I give the child radiance. Let it serve her as well as it has served me."

Artimis spoke without hesitation. "The child shall be astute and clever. These gifts are a necessity if she is to be a champion of two worlds."

Persephone gazed thoughtfully at the little baby in the Queen's arms. Her gift must be very special to impress her. "I give her spunk. The girl will definitely need it if she turns out to be anything like her mother."

"Wonderful gift my daughter now I shall share mine. For the princess I give her strength of person so that physically no one women or man can challenge her." Demeter said pleasantly.

Hestia spoke up next. "Strength of person is good, but I believe that strength of the individual is just as important so that is what I give her."

Nemesis looked at the two who had just spoken. "Both gifts are marvelous, but are nothing without the strength of purpose. May Athena always know what she wants."

Harmonia turned to the two Amazon women and said, "All those things are important you must agree. Yet what are they worth if the child knows nothing of kindness? That shall be my gift."

Everyone turned to face Athena. The Goddess was known for her thoughtful gifts. She held out her hands and Diana gave her daughter to her. She smiled down at the child. "I have no children of my own. I thank you for making me this child's namesake. This girl shall make us all proud. I know much about wisdom and strategy, but I also know what it means to have understanding. So that is what I grant this child. The gift of understanding." Athena said simply then gave the baby back.

Diana looked at Star who had been watching the proceedings quietly. "Do you wish to give my daughter a gift?" Star nodded and waved her hand over my tiny body. "The most important gift I give her is friendship. May she one day understand the true power of that gift." With that said everyone disappeared and my mother and grandmother took me to be presented to my people.

The years passed and I grew from an adorable infant to a troublesome toddler. I was always getting into things and I hated being ordered around. My nursemaid found me to be unmanageable at times. One day when I was three years old I was sitting in my room being punished because I threw a temper tantrum because I didn't want to work on my spinning wheel. Since I was named after the Goddess of the Patron Arts my mother thought I should have a firm grasp on all things related to the goddess. "Its no fair. I didn't do anything wrong!" I complained loudly.

"I'm afraid that throwing your spinning wheel at your nursemaid something wrong my child. Athena what got into you? Lately it seems that you have no desire to listen to anyone." My mother said to me sitting down next to me.

"That's not true Mommy. I listen to you when you tell me stories about your live in Man's World. I would listen to everyone else except they make me do such boring things. Your stories are so much more exciting. Please tell me one." I begged. Even then I was very different then my sisters. I loved hearing my mother's tales of her life with the Justice League, I dreamed of going to Man's World, and I thought of men as equals. But the most visible difference where my eyes. No other Amazon had the same brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Tell you what my little moon and stars I'll make you a deal. Since you have so much energy and you want something exciting to do will start your training tomorrow. I'm sure your nursemaid will be glad to hear that. In exchange I shall tell you one of my stories. Does that sound fair?" my mother asked me.

"You're the Queen of the Amazons mommy. I'm just the princess and even princess have to obey their queens." I told her. She laughed at my answer before she proceeded to tell me about a story about the time her and the League fought the evil Justice Lords. I hung on every word memorized by how someone like my mother could be evil in another life.

Training was very hard. I was a full year younger then the rest of my sisters so I had to work extra hard to keep up. There was so much to learn. My first year of training consisted of the basics such as swimming, gymnastics, horseback riding, and hand to hand combat. I also had to begin my regular studies and keep working at my spinning. My grandmother and mother also began tutoring me in the ways of being a queen and diplomat.

Though I knew the training was important I still sometimes felt resentful about it all. I mean our home was at peace and protective by the Gods. Why did we need a champion like me to protect it? Still I didn't question my mother. I knew that in time all would be made clear.

By the time I was seven the gifts the Goddess had given me where more evident than before. I was also just beginning to come into my powers. I was faster and stronger than any of my sisters. In training I was now ahead of my sisters. Still I found time to play and have fun. My favorite thing to do was to run across the sandy beaches in my favorite chiffon feeling the ocean breeze and splashing around in the water. But it was during one of my climbing excursions with my two friends Hippie and Corona that I began to suspect that I wasn't like my sisters.

We had just finished climbing to the top of a cliff and where resting. We began to chat about all sorts of things. Mostly about our studies and how are training was coming along. "I can't believe that they expect us to learn how to fight with armaments at our age. I mean I can barely hold a sword they're so heavy. How am I going to face my mother if I fail at this task?" I asked the two girls.

"Why are you so worried Athena? It's not like you can truly disappoint your mother if you fail to master armaments. After you're the Princess of the Amazons you will not fail. Even if you do it will only prove one thing." Hippie stated.

"And that would be the fact that your mother spent to much time in the world of men letting them corrupt her. Honestly I can't believe any well respecting Amazon would bring men here to help us. Men are so evil." Corona said haughtily.

"You take that back! My mother is not corrupt and she's your Queen. Besides all men are evil. Just look at what Arisha tried to do and she was one of us! If you girls have nothing nice to say I'm leaving. Good day!" I told them angrily and rushed back to the palace.

When I arrived was crying so hard. I just couldn't believe the things those girls had said. My mother wasn't bad. I needed to see my mother but I couldn't find her anywhere. Thinking she might be in her room I entered even though I wasn't allowed inside.

My mother's room was even more richly furnished then my own. Her bed had beautiful curtains hanging on it. There were pieces of art all over the room and the marble floors glistened in the sun. The only thing that seemed out of place was a small brown box on my mother's nightstand. I went over and picked it up. It was a simple brown box with a gold inlay pattern and a silver clasp on it. Wondering what could be in it I opened it up.

The first thing I saw was a bundle of letters. All of them were addressed to my mother. After reading a bit of the first one I discovered that it was a love letter. Sitting down on the bed I began to root through the rest of the box. I found a scrap of cloth that looked like it come from a tux. There were also two rings inside. One was an engagement ring the other a wedding band. The last things in the box where two photographs. One of them showed my mother dressed in her armor standing with six other people. From her stories I knew that this must be the Justice League. But I couldn't figure out who the man was in the other picture. It looked like the photo had been taken in a park. My mother was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue green blouse and a headband. The man was wearing a polo shirt with blue jeans and had his arms wrapped around my mother. What struck me as odd is that he and I had the same eye coloring. I was just wondering if there was an explanation for the photo on the back when someone snatched it from my hands. I looked up startled to see my mother.

"What are you doing with this? I told you to never come into come into my room unless I was present! This stuff doesn't belong to you. You know better then to go through other peoples things!" Mother yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Mother. I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. So I came in here to see if you were around and stumbled onto the box. Mom who is that man in the photo? Was he a friend of the Justice League?" I asked

"That is none of your concern. Leave me now!" my mother ordered and I hurried out of the room scared, upset, and confused by what was going on. I didn't see my mother sigh and look sadly at the photo crying.

I raced to my Grandmother's room and ran straight into her arms. I told her everything that happened and she comforts me. Stroking my hair gently she said, "I know you're sorry about what you did. But you have to understand those things are your mother's only link to her past life. I made an exception the rule about no objects from the outside world because of what her friends did. You'll understand one day. In the meantime I have something for you." She gave me a beautiful gold necklace with an emerald crescent moon on the chain. I smiled and put it on.

Right after my eighth birthday I began to explore the underground entrance to Tarturous. I don't know why I was so drawn there. I just knew that I loved tracing the inscriptions and wondering what was beyond the gate. I also start taking more risks, having fun, and pushed myself harder in my training. I would complain often to my mother the unnecessary need for me to do it. "We are at peace Mother. I may enjoy the training you put me through but its so boring at times. When will I need to use these skills you've taught me?"

"One day you will understand my little moon and stars. Just think maybe one day you will be called upon by the Gods to rescue mankind from its darkest hour. Wouldn't you love to be a heroine like I was?" My mother asked me as we played in the surf.

"I guess but I'm still bored. I need something that's more exciting and thrilling then archery or swordsmanship. Can I go now?" I asked. She nodded and I took off barely saying hello to my grandmother. She sat down on the rocks next to my mother and adjusted her tiara. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked pleasantly.

"Mother I'm just not sure about anything anymore. Athena is growing up so fast and she is resentful of my teaching her to be a great warrior as well as queen. She's as curious as a kitten, feels that she doesn't fit in here, and to top it all off the gifts the goddess gave her seem to be coming out negatively. I just don't know what to do anymore." Diana informed Hippolyta sadly.

"As I recall you were very much like Athena at that age. You hated being told what to do and felt like everything I put you through was for nothing. Diana Athena is just looking for a challenge that matches her. She is so much stronger and faster than the other girls her age. She is so smart and clever I bet she could best some of our adult warriors. One day she will appreciate all you put her through. As for not fitting in I can only say that it will pass. She is an Amazon like the rest of us. Her gifts may seem negative now but in time they will be used for positive means. Besides there are some traits she inherited from her family not the Gods that are also coming to play. Like you she has a sense of fairness and moral. From me she had inherited my determination. She will never leave a task undone." Hippolyta explained.

"But she has also inherited Hades temper. You have seen that as well as certain traits that most likely came from Tyson. I hate hiding the truth about her heritage from her almost as much as I hate not telling her about her destiny. I know that it's important that she grow up not knowing the truth. Still I can't help but think that when she turns sixteen and I have to send her to the real world that she will get herself banished. I doubt the same circumstances that allowed me to come home will happen to her." Diana confided to her mother.

"I understand your worry and believe me it wasn't easy banishing you. But I believe that the Gods will make sure that nothing like that happens to her. Now come there is still much to do and you have eight more years before you have to confess anything to her." Hippolyta told her helping her up. Together they walked back to the palace.

The years passed quickly for me. I became a fine warrior learning everything I could about fighting. But I still longed for a challenge that would test my skills. When I was fourteen I gained the ability to fly and was given an owlet for my birthday gift. (The symbol of Athena is an owl.) I named the owl Ulysses. It took me a full year to train him to hunt for me and deliver messages but it was worth it. He was my best friend. I could tell him anything. As I got older my mother and I had a more difficult time relating to one another. I suspect she was hiding something from me I just didn't know what. Finally the day of my sixteenth birthday arrived and the bombshell was dropped on me.

The day started out like any other birthday. I put on my best chiffon and my crescent moon necklace. Signaling Ulysses to ride on my shoulder I ate a wonderful breakfast with my mother and grandmother. They even baked me a cake! All my favorites were served which made it even more special. I couldn't wait until nightfall when my mother would give me my present. After breakfast we went to the stadium to watch my sisters perform for me. I marveled at the bull dancing, the swordplay, and my personal favorite hand-to-hand combat. When night fell my mother signaled the end of the festivities and told my sisters to get some rest. I looked at her confused. Usually she presents my gift in front of everyone.

"Mother what is going on? What about my gift?" I asked standing up.

"Athena don't question me. Just follow me to the Temple of Athena. Your grandmother and I have something we want to talk to you about." She said sharply. I was startled. My mother never spoke like that to me.

A few minutes later we arrived in the temple at the base of the statue dedicated to the goddess I was named after. This was one of my favorite places on the whole island. I waited for my mother to speak. She looked at me as if trying to commit my image to memory. She then spoke. "Athena as you know when you were born the priestess did a augur reading to discover what your destiny was. The reading was unclear. All that was known for certain is that you would be the champion of our world as well as Man's. But I knew there was more then that."

"Mother I don't understand. If that was my destiny why not tell me?" I asked. I stroked Ulysses breast in order to calm both of us down.

"It's complicated Athena. Your mother found out about a part of your destiny years before you were born. While in the outside world. But that's not all that happened." Grandmother said softly.

My mother picked up that brown box I had gone through as a child and opened it up. She picked up the photo of her with the strange man and held it out for me. "While I was in New York City I met a man by the name Tyson Bay. He was the most handsome, kindest, wonderfullest man I have ever met. We fell in love Athena. I planned to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. But it wasn't meant to be. The Gods wanted me to return to Themyscira, but they knew I wouldn't if I had to abandon the man I loved. So they stepped in and did something about it."

"A week before the wedding they entered Tyson's dream and informed him that the God of the dead was going to take his life, but since he was a pure soul he wouldn't end up in Tartorous. Instead his soul would merge with that of the child we both wanted. So I guess you could say that Tyson is your spiritual father. I didn't break my vows of abstinences. The gods gave you to me. In exchange for all that I would return here to become Queen and you would be protected from harm by Hades himself." My mother finished explaining looking at me sadly.

I was stunned. I was angry, upset, and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me all this before now? How could you fall in love Mother I thought our teachings were that men aren't equals. Am I real Amazon or a fake because of this? And why would the God of the Dead offer me protection after taking the life of the man you loved? This just doesn't make sense!" I yelled at her.

"Oh Athena I wanted to tell you I really did, but I had sworn to someone that I wouldn't reveal your heritage until you were sixteen. To answer your next question it's easy to fall in love with a man. Even your grandmother fell in love once. You will always be an Amazon no matter what." My mother said hugging me tightly.

"The reason Hades would offer you protection is because he is in a way your grandfather. Don't look so surprised. You knew that I had once had an affair with Hades. He helped me sculpt your mother. It wasn't until he was gone that I breathed life into her. You inherited his temper, my determination, and your mother's sense of fairness and morality. But all of this doesn't mean you're a bad person or your any less of an Amazon then the rest of us." Grandmother said to me also hugging me.

After awhile we let go of one another. I was still upset and angry for them both withholding the truth, but I didn't hate them. "What now? You obviously have more to say and you brought me to the temple for a reason. I like to know what it is."

"It is time that you journey to the outside world. You will go to New York City and in Manhattan you will go to the First National Bank on Wall Street. Give this key to a teller and say your name is Athena Themyscira and you like to open safety deposit box 323. Everything will be made clear to you once you finish going through the contents. I'd also advice wearing something other then chiffon. Fashion has changed a lot." My mother instructed me.

That's when my grandmother stepped forward with the Sacred Amazonian Armor. I gasped in amazement. I had always dreamed of seeing my mother wearing it while she represented our people. That armor was forged by Hephatitus and blessed by all the goddess of the Parathon. My grandmother and mother smiled at me and handed it to me. "You will need this in your journey. The armor is enchanted to fit the champion of the Amazons and that is you. Take it and put it on."

Shedding my clothing and handing my necklace to my mother I started to put on the armor. First the breastplate went on. Next came the boots. I slapped on the bracelets and put on the earrings. I looked at the tiara before I put it on. My grandmother had altered the tiara slightly. Inside the big red star was a smaller yellow star to represent two generations of champions. The last thing I did was clip the lasso to my belt. I was done. I stood there proudly. "Well how do I look?" I asked nervously.

"You look fine my daughter. Now I've told you before about the all the powers of the armor so you shouldn't have any problems. I already took the liberty of packing for you so here you go. But there's one more thing you need before you and Ulysses leaves. Take this mask. Wear it the first time you battle in the armor then you'll never have to wear it again." My mother said handing me a simple black mask. It would cover my eyes and go down my cheeks leaving my mouth the only visible part of my face. I took it and stuck it along with my necklace in the bag. I then hugged my mother and grandmother one last time promising to send letters home via Ulysses. Then I turned and flew away.

When I arrived in New York I used the money I discovered in my bag to purchase a blue t-shirt with a red star on it and blue jeans with white sneakers. I then headed for the bank and told Ulysses to wait for me outside. After telling the bank teller everything and showing my key I was left alone in the safety deposit boxes and opened mine. I found several legal documents, a photo of my mother and father at their wedding rehearsal and a letter addressed to me. I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Athena, if you are reading this letter it must mean that my dream has come true and I have passed on. It must be a shock for you to discover that your mother had fallen in love and gotten engaged, but I think the bigger shock was finding out about me being your father. I wish I had been there to see you grow up, but I have to believe that your Gods knew what they were doing when they took my life. I want you to know that you have inherited more then just my eyes my daughter. You have my sense of adventure, humor, my desire to help people, and most of all my curiosity. All are good qualities, which I hope, help you out in your life. I left my entire fortune, business, and everything else of major value to you and your mother. I knew that one day you come to NYC so I have made arraignments for you. The legal documents explain everything and I'm sure my lawyer Mr. Forrest will be happy to explain anything you don't understand. Congratulations on your sweet sixteen and have a great life. Love your father Tyson Bay."_

I found myself crying. This man, my father had left me his entire fortune. That was 3 trillion dollars. What was I going to do with it all? I left the bank with the documents only to discover a limo waiting for me. My chaffer Alan helped me inside and off we went. I had a video email conference with Mr. Forrest on my affairs and arrived at the Majestic Plaza my new home. I had the top two floors as my penthouse suite. Everything inside reminded me of home. I looked at one of the documents. It was my school admission forms. I was to attend the Athens All Girls Academy. I also had to wear a uniform, which consisted of black dress shoes, tall white socks, a blue pleated skirt, and blue blouse. I hated wearing it.

The school wasn't so bad. Mrs. Athens, (The great granddaughter of the founder,) was surprised to meet me. I was one of the richest girls around and she found it a surprise that Tyson Bay would claim me as his daughter. Still she couldn't refuse my admission. I made a lot of friends including Helen Troy who introduced me to the game of volleyball, which I rocked at. Still I was confused at times. Who was I really? Was I an Amazon or a regular person?

I got my answer one night as I walked home down Fifth Avenue when I saw a crime in progress. Three punks had broken into an expensive clothing boutique and were ripping the store off. Not going to happen on my watch. I hid in an alley and shed my cloths till only my armor was showing. I then put the mask on my face and flew back to the store. "Maybe I'm naïve, but I seem to recall that store hours are from nine to five. I'm going to have to ask you boys to put down your purchases and put your hands up." I said with a lot more confidence then I felt.

The three punks took one look at me and laughed. "Who do you think you are girly? Why don't you take that reject Halloween costume with you and leave." The leader of the punks suggested to me. He pointed his gun at me just daring me to move.

I reached down and pulled the entire cash register desk and flung it at them. They ran screaming to avoid being crushed. I took to the air using my speed to outmaneuver them and my bracelets to deflect the shots. I used all my training to force the punks into a tight corner where I flung my lasso on them. "Goddess give me strength." I called out pulling tightly on the rope. The three punks dropped their weapons and fell unconscious. I waited till the police to arrive. "There all yours sir. They gave me a little trouble, but I handle them well." I said to the police officer.

"Thank you for your help. These punks have been looting stores all down this street for weeks. We never would have caught them if it wasn't for your help Ms.? What was your name again?" the officer asked.

"Wonder Girl sir. My name is Wonder Girl. I've got to be going now bye." I said to him. As I left the boutique I passed a mirror. I glanced at it and was shocked to see my mask wasn't there. Instead my reflection showed my face but it was older looking. Like I was nineteen or twenty. The mask magic would allow me to attend school and be a heroine.

So that's my story. I'm a lot more sure of who I am now. I enjoy having all this cash so my needs are taken care of, but I do give a lot of it away to charity. I still play volleyball and fight crime. I finally have found a challenge that's worthy of my skills.


	5. Lucas

My name is Lucas Stewart. (It means light bearer.) I am the son of John Stewart and Mari Adams a.k.a. as the Green Lantern and Vixen. I'm fairly tall, have coco colored skin and eyes, and black hair in a block style. My favorite outfit to wear is a pair of blue jeans and an orange sweatshirt with the Green Lantern logo on it. I am known as The Green Lantern J.

I grew up in my father's hometown of Blacksmith Alabama, (I don't know the real name of his town so I made it up,) with my parents. My mom was still a supermodel, but she was also helping new models get their carriers started. My dad worked at the Army Reserve office recruiting new officers for the Army, Navy, and the Marines. I had a lot of friends growing up, but there was tension in the house to. My parents had given up their superhero life and kept certain secrets from me. There was also the matter of how I should be raised that caused friction. But for the most part life was happy.

I loved listening to my Dad's tales about his life in the Marines. I thought that they were cool. But I at the same time I didn't think that life was for me. I also loved going to the fashion shows and watching my mom gliding downs the runway. She looked like an angle. I thought I was the luckiest kid in the world to have such great parents.

When I was three I started preschool. Both my parents agreed it would be a good way for me to start my education, but my mom flat out refused to send me off to military school when I was complete with that. "John, you promised me that when we started a family it would be a blending of our two lifestyles. How can you even think about sending our son away? He's to sweet and kind to survive military school." Mara pointed out.

"I'm only looking out for his best interests. I mean I know he's only started preschool, but soon the time will come when he will start attending regular school. A military school will teach him a lot. I wish I could have attended one when I was a kid." John replied.

"That was you John not Lucas. He has to find his own path in life. You can't force him down the one you wanted for him. Tell you what I'll agree to sending him to regular school till he's in high school. If he wants to go to military school then we will send him, but only if he wants it. Agree?" Mara asked. John agreed and kissed her on the lips.

I didn't understand then what they were talking about. At that age I didn't understand a lot of things. I didn't know they had been superheroes; I had no idea that they were hiding the truth of my destiny, and I had no idea why for a few days near the end of the month my Dad would disappear for a while then come back. All I knew that things where about change for me big time.

I was four years old and a bundle of energy. My mother had just picked me up from preschool after her African Animal fashion show. She was really pleased. After we got out of the car she told me to go play quietly in my room while she made a few phone calls. I did what she asked but I soon got bored. I decide to go exploring in my mom's room. I wanted to see if she had anymore interesting outfits to wear.

When I got to my parents room I was amazed at the split. One side of the room clearly showed my mother modeling accomplishments, her interest in tracking, and finally there were photo's of are family doing stuff together. The other side of the room showed my dad in his Marines days and also showed his personal interests along with our family. When I opened the closet I saw a lot of pretty dresses and stuff belonging to my dad, but nothing that looked as great as that African zebra dress she had been wearing a little while ago. Closing the closet I was turning to leave when I spotted a green jewelry box on my mother's stand. I walked over to nightstand and picked up the box. It was all green and had gems dotted all over it.

I swear that I heard a voice whisper into my ear. It said, "Open it. Open the box and find your destiny." I opened the box and lying there on a blue velvet pillow where two pieces of jewelry. One was an animal necklace the other a green ring. I also noticed some photos stuck to the lid of the jewelry box. I sat down on the bed and looked at the photos. One was of my mom and dad dressed up in some strange costumes. A Halloween party perhaps? Another showed them with a lot of other people in costumes aboard some sort of space station. The last photo was of my dad with some women with wings. They were smiling. What were these photos and who were these people?

"These pieces of jewelry look like something for a costume party. This necklace looks like something mom might wear, but why would dad have a plastic ring?" I muttered trying to pull the ring apart. Suddenly the ring levitated into the air. I stared in wonder as a green light emitted from it and started to scan me. I giggled because it tickled so much.

In the kitchen Mom was on the phone with her agent going over her schedule. Dad walked in with dinner in his arms. She blew him a kiss and went back to her conversation. "No Cindy I can't travel to Paris next week because I can't leave my son alone. No, his dad will be away for a few days and I have no one else to watch him. Unless you can find something closer to home you can forget me doing any high priced work. I got to go bye." She turned to face my dad and gave him a huge smile. "Where've you been handsome?"

"Work. Man it just gets harder every day. Remind me again why I thought working and the Recruiting and Reserve office for the military would be a good thing." John asked his wife.

"Maybe because it meant you got to spend a lot more time at home and help contribute in some small way to the safety of our country. Here look at what Lucas made with finger paints today. It's a picture of you." Mara said handing him the painting.

John took the painting and smiled pleased. "So where is our son anyways? I thought he would come bounding into the kitchen the moment he heard I was home."

"Your right it is strange. I sent him to his room to play while I made a few phone calls, but now I'm getting worried. I'm having one of those motherly intuitions. Something is very wrong." Mara said standing up. That's when they both heard me screaming. They took off running towards the sound of my voice.

I was screaming because the ring had finished scanning me. Now it was pouring all of its power into me. I was two feet off the ground and glowing an emerald green. My parents rushed in and my mom's face was plastered with fear, concern, and shock. "Lucas! Hold on sweetie." She raced over to me, but was thrown back by the emerald green barrier. "John do something!"

My dad held out his hand and tried to reign in his ring. But for some reason it wasn't listening to him. I screamed even louder. His face contorted with full concentration. He shouted, "Stop! Come to me now!" The ring stopped and slid onto his finger. I fell into my mom's arms crying. I was glowing green off and on and my eyes were now green. "Shuu baby, its okay. Your safe now Lucas. John what happened to him? What did your ring do to him?"

"I'm not sure but it's drained completely of power. I'll have to recharge it." He said. He walked over to the wall and removed a painting revealing a safe. With a few twists he opened it revealing a lantern. He pressed the ring to it in an attempt to recharge it. But it didn't work. He had to do it twice just to get it to recharge. "Take Lucas to his room. I'm going to contact some old friends and see if I can get some answers to what happened." Mom nodded and carried me out of the room.

My Dad then used his ring to contact the Guardians on Oa. They were surprised to say the least when they discovered who was calling. "John Stewart this is an unexpected surprise. We didn't think you would be contacting us since you requested us to place you on the reserve member list. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"A few minutes ago my ring did something strange. It completely drained all its power into my son. I had to recharge it twice to get it to work. He was glowing and his eyes took up a greenish tint. He's returned to normal for now, but I would like to know just what is going on!" John demanded.

The Guardians looked at one another in surprise. They themselves were empowered by the energy but it didn't reside inside of them like it did with me. "This would explain the sudden surge in power we saw a few moments ago. It seems that your son has become a living vessel for the power of the Green Lanterns. In essences he is the ring. Never before has this happened. Your son will now be able to do all the things a Green Lantern can do and more. It would be best if you sent him to us to train him in how to control the power and be properly disciplined in the ways of a Lantern." The Guardian said.

"Over my dead body!" my mom's voice rang from the doorway. She had just returned from putting me to bed and didn't like what she heard. "Now you listen to me. When John and I married and decided to have a family we both agreed to the responsibility of raising our children together no matter what the consequences. Lucas is a little boy who needs the comfort and support of family and friends not some strange aliens telling him what to do. If you think I'm going to let you take my child away from me you got another thing coming."

"Perhaps then John Stewart can train the boy. He himself is a Green Lantern and knows how to use our power. Besides this fits well into our plans. Several older members of the Lantern Corps have expressed desires to have families and are planning on teaching their children to be Green Lanterns. We were thinking they could be cadets, the Junior Corps of the Green Lantern Corps. Your son would fit well into that category. Very well then John Stewart will train the boy in the use of his powers. But if we feel that he is any type of threat we will come and take the boy to Oa were he can cause no harm. With that said good luck John Stewart." The Guardians said and then terminated the connection.

"John you can't even be seriously thinking of letting them take our son from us. It would kill me. I know that when we had Lucas things would be different, but this is too much. We have to tell him the truth about what happened. We already keep more secrets than most people do. About our past, his destiny, his you know what. He has a right to know the truth about what's going on." Mara told him.

John nodded and both of them headed for my room. I was playing with this new toy that I had just created out of thin air. It had stayed real. When my parents came in to my room I sat up straight and listen to them. They told me all about their lives as superheroes and what had happened to me. Dad told me that he would teach me how to control my powers and that it would be our little secret. I couldn't tell anyone. I agreed to that.

Four years passed by quickly. I was a star student at school. I loved to put things together like models. I had friends I hung out with. But what I really wanted to do was play basketball at the local YMCA. But my Dad was totally against it. He was having some difficulty teaching me to control my powers. I still was struggling with multi tasking. "You need to be concentrating on your studies and practice controlling your powers. You don't have time to play basketball."

"But Dad please. Basketball can teach me teamwork and discipline. Besides I'm really good at it. Please Dad I want to do this. To be a normal kid." I begged

"Of course you can play basketball. In fact I'll sign you up tomorrow. Why don't you go to your room? I need to talk to your dad about something." Mom told me. I left the room and she turned to face my dad. "John I know how much you want him to have control of his powers, but he's just a child. Let him be a boy. If he wants to play basketball let him. I see no problem with that."

"I want him to play basketball to. He's really good at it. Its just his powers need to be under control otherwise they'll come and take him away. You did see what he did to lawn when he tried to mow it with his powers." John pointed out.

"He will learn in time. You just have to give him a chance." Mara said plainly.

As the years passed I learned more and more about my special abilities. I learned how to multi task, to make things real, and to recharge. But I still had difficulties retaining my life force field and flying. I still hadn't managed to go full Lantern. My mom was they're always supporting me. Through out it all I wanted to please my Dad. He was so hard to please. He still wanted me to attend military school. So when I turned fourteen he sent an application to Starkwell Military Academy. He hoped the school would teach me the discipline I lacked. He was shocked when I turned down the school. "Lucas I don't understand. This school would greatly help you with your training."

"Dad I don't want to go to military school. It's not for me. I want to stay here with my friends and mom and you. I don't have plans to go into the military. I want to play basketball in collage then maybe invent stuff. Besides I got control of my powers." I yelled at him.

"Is that so? What about last week when I was teaching you in how to fly and you fell into the stream. Or two days ago when you were practicing with your life force field and it went down when I was bombarding you with lasers. I don't think you can control your powers by yourself." My Dad challenged me.

"Dad enough! I can control my powers. You have to stop trying imposing your dreams onto me. I want my own life Dad and I want you to believe in me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to shoot some hoops with my friends. My three pointer needs work." I yelled at him. I was so angry. I stormed out to the garage used my powers to yank open the door and zapped my bike out. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I just hopped on my bike and pedaled out of there.

I played for hours with my friends. I was having so much fun. Laughing hard I toweled off. "Enough guys I got to get home. My Mom will kill me if I'm late again." I told them.

"You've been acting stranger then usual Lucas? Everything okay at home?" my friend Carol Hunter asked as she removed her sweatbands. She was my best friend despite being a girl.

"Nothing that I can't handle. It's just my dad. Lately he's been more controlling then ever. I just don't know what to do." I confided in her as we rode our bikes home.

"Well things will work out eventually. One day you'll prove to him and the world just how great you really are. Your dad is only trying to do what he thinks is best for you. You have to tell him what you think is best for you. I got to go see you later." Carol told me. I sighed loudly and headed inside hoping things would work out.

The next two years my life were the most difficult times in my life. My dad and I would argue constantly. He still was trying to teach me how to control my powers, but I was to hurt to really listen to him. Mom tried to play peacemaker between us, but it wasn't easy. I couldn't go back to those early days were I adored my dad. All I wanted from him now was his respect and trust. How was I going to earn that?

I was watching the girl's basketball game cheering Carol on. She was the star forward of the girl's team. I cheered loudly waving my banner. Suddenly a bad feeling came over me. I swear a voice told me to leave the gym. Without giving an explanation I left the gym and stepped outside and hid behind the school building. Suddenly the gym erupted in fire! I could hear screaming. People were rushing out but there were several people trapped inside. I had to do something.

I took a deep breath and focused my thoughts. I had to do this and do it now or all would be lost. I had to become a Green Lantern. A junior Green Lantern. Clenching my fists tightly together I began to say the oath. "In brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power Green Lantern's light!" Suddenly my clothes transformed into a Green Lantern uniform and my eyes had turned green. Engaging my life force field I flew to the rescue.

Once inside I saw that several people were disorientainted by the smoke. Spreading my palm wide I created a tunnel allowing the people to file out the gym doors. I then went over to the collapsed stands. Using my power I lifted up into the air to reveal a trapped little girl. Setting the stands down on one side of the room I flew down and scooped her up. "Don't worry. Your safe now." I reassured her. I flew outside and gave her to her mother. "Stand back! Everyone stand back!" I ordered. I focused my mind really hard and sent a flood of green energy into the ground ripping out two water mains. I thrust my hands forward showering the gym in a stream of water putting out the fire. I landed pleased with myself that's when I heard applause. Everyone was congratulating me on a job well done.

When the firefighter and paramedics arrived I told them everything I had done. After thanking me they asked me for my name. I told them it was Green Lantern J. I then turned and left only to remerge a few moments later. I ran over to check on Carol. She had twisted her ankle but was otherwise okay. She was glad that I was safe.

When I got home I found my parents watching the news broadcast of my heroics. I looked at them defiantly. "What? I only did what you trained me to do with my powers. I helped people. What's wrong with that?" I demanded.

"The problem young man is you could have been seriously hurt Lucas. This isn't a game. Did you think for a minute how your mom and I would feel if you got hurt or worse?" Dad asked me. "Besides now everyone knows who you are."

Before I could retort my mom spoke up. "Both of you look at the TV for a sec. Its footage of Lucas saving the day, but its not him!" She said pointing. We looked at the TV and where stunned. Some how the energy had matured my facial features, but the moment I went back to being plain old Lucas everything was changed back to normal. My parents looked at each other smiled then hugged me.

For the next year and half I continued to play hero to my hometown. I still was rebellious to my Dad, but our relationship had improved greatly. My social life was a little strained, but that was to be expected. After the JLU was formed we moved to Central City to be closer to my teammates. I live three houses down from my new best friend Gordon West and I love dating my girlfriend Max Gibson.

The journey I have taken in becoming the Green Lantern J. has been the most thrilling yet daunting in the world. It has put me at odds with my family and at times ruined my life. But I wouldn't change a moment of it for anything. I was select to do this job and I'm going to do it to the best of my abilities no matter what.


	6. Kara

Note. I will be combining facts from the Justice League with the live action show Lois and Clark for this. Please try to bear with me. You will also soon discover why many people from the modern time are still young and around.

My name is Kara El Lane Kent. (Pronounced Car-Ra) I live in Metropolis with my mom Lois Lane and my dad Clark Kent. I love writing, drawing, and reading. I'm on my school's electronic newspaper. I have shoulder length brunette hair, blue eyes, and am medium height and built. I'm half human half Kryptonian. I am known as Supergirl II or just plain Supergirl.

Some people might thing that its great being the only child of Superman, but it isn't. Even before I was born things were hard. My mother and father wanted to start a family but it was impossible for my mother to carry a child that was half Kryptonian. They thought they never have a kid when I suddenly appeared in my bassinet with only a letter of explanation.

It seems Lady Zara and General Ching of New Krypton had wanted to do something special for my folks to thank them for all the help they gave them. They knew that my parents wanted a child and my mom couldn't carry me so they decided that Zara would. After using their top scientist to combine the genetic patterns of the two together they impregnated Zara with the embryo and nine months later I was born. Zara and Ching then traveled to Earth and placed me in my home with my folks.

I had no idea of anything when I was growing up. My dad had retired from being Superman and my mom was now the co editor of the Daily Planet while still being the best top reporter. Most papers had gone digital these days. They posted their stories on an online site everyday. When I showed up my mom would take me to the Daily Planet office to watch me. I was a big hit with Jimmy and Perry. I still hadn't shown any signs of powers, but that was about to change.

We were in the apartment playing with a ball. My dad was tossing a ball back and forth with me. My mom was smiling as she typed her latest story out on her home computer. "Come on Daddy throw it harder!" I yelled.

"Alright but be careful not to knock anything over." He told me gently. I nodded and waited. He drew back his hand and threw the ball across the room. It sailed over my head and that's when I raced at super speed to the other side of the room snagged the ball and arrived right back to where I started. "Wow how I do that?" I asked

"Lois, we have a problem." My dad called to my mother. My mother had seen what had happened. I had no clue what they were so concerned about. So I had run a little faster then usual so what? That's when my parents had a sit down with me. They told me everything about me being half Kyrptonian, my dad being Superman, and even the circumstances of my birth. They told me that my powers would emerge at their own rate and that I would have to be careful otherwise I could hurt someone. At the time I knew that agreeing with my parents was the safe move. I never knew how much I would grow to hate my decision. Keeping a secret for a child is the hardest thing in the world.

My powers continued to develop slowly one at a time and seem to get stronger with each passing year. I had to be extra careful in school not crush anyone or run to fast. The first time I used x-ray vision was when I was seven. It was during a math test at school and I couldn't remember the answers to the questions. So I just looked at the teacher's desk hard wishing I could see the answers and bingo I was seeing them. I yelped in surprise and made some stupid excuse that I thought I saw a spider. When I got home I told my dad about what happened and he wasn't thrilled. "Kara you can't just go using your powers for personal gain. Cheating on a test is a serious matter. You could get suspended for that. Is that what you want?"

"How would they know if I cheated anyways? Its not like I can tell them I got superpowers. You have no idea what's its like for me dad. My sense of smell and hearing are greatly improved. I have a hard time concentrating on doing complex tasks because unlike your brain mine is only half as fast as a supercomputer. Not to mention it sucks having to watch myself when I play at recess or in gym class." I told him angrily.

"I know Kara that its hard, but you have to understand it was hard for me to. I had to go through everything your going through right now except I didn't have anyone there to tell me what was going on. I know you're proud of your Kyrptonian heritage as am I, but right now I think it would be best if you continue acting more human like." Dad told me. I nodded my head miserably.

I really did try to act more human. I tried to ignore the strange and awesome powers that I had. I knew deep down my dad and mom only wanted me to have as normal life as possible, but it was impossible to ignore my Kryptonian nature forever. I may have been half human meaning I needed to eat and drink, but I didn't require sustenance as often. My skin was extra tough. You had to use a sharp blade to cut me so I would bleed, but otherwise I wouldn't even bruise. I just wanted to be normal so I would fit in.

When I was nine years old I was at a classmates birthday party. I was really excited because it was the first time I got to go to a party by myself. My parents had an important conference to attend at work so no one would be there watching me. We played all sorts of games like Treasure Hunt, Blind Man's Bluff, and we did some arts and crafts. After presents it was time for cake. I was sitting near the cake waiting for my classmate to blow out the candles when it happened. I had been having headaches all day, but I just ignored them. The moment the candles were blown out my heat vision kicked in and light them and the cake. Everyone screamed and the adults managed to calm us down and save the cake. I was just glad that no one saw me. I didn't need another lecture on control.

That night as I was trying to fall asleep I listened in on my parent's conversation. They were discussing my powers and me. "I don't understand it Lois. She's half human yet her powers are progressing at an astonishing rate. True they're not as powerful as mine and she seems to have them under control but still? Look at what happened today she could have hurt someone. Maybe it was wrong of us to want a child."

"You don't mean that Clark. There are a lot of reasons why her powers maybe progressing faster than yours did. Maybe its because she's a only half Kyrptonian or maybe its because she's a girl. Who knows really? The point is our daughter is going through some rather unique and difficult changes right now. She has some of your powers like super strength and super speed, but she doesn't have super breath or all your different types of visions. Be thankful she isn't flying yet. I'm proud that she is half human but I'm also very proud that she's half Kyrptonian. And don't you dare think it was wrong of us to want a child. Kara is a dream come true Clark. I wouldn't trade a moment with her for anything. I love her to much to do that." Lois told him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry so much Smallville everything will be fine."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My dad was ashamed of me? Well to be more specific he was ashamed of me being half Kyrptonian. He thought that his DNA inside of me was causing too much difficulties that I should only embrace the human part of me. But I couldn't do that. I would have to prove to him I was worthy of his DNA.

For the next several years I learn to master all my powers. Anytime I got a new one I would clamp down on it so it wouldn't cause any difficulties. I also started taking art classes and writing ones as well. I wanted to follow in my parent's footsteps and become a reporter, but I also wanted to illustrate for a living. My favorite images to sketch were of my parents. My dad flying to the rescue of my mom or something similar to that. When I entered high school as a freshman I joined the schools electronic newspaper. I was a hit for my originality and because of who my parents were.

But that was also around the same time I became even more at odds then ever against my Dad. We would practice for hours on learning control of my powers. I would demonstrate my control to him by zapping bottles with my heat vision. I could bench press about four and half tons, my senses were operating at full capacity although I still had trouble using magnification vision. I was almost as fast as my Dad. But the morning of my fourteenth birthday I woke up to a big surprise.

I knew my parents were planning me a surprise party. Jimmy, Perry, my grandparents, and all my friends would be there. I had already planned on wearing my pink leggings, green halter with a pink vest, and my boots. I also had my make up ready. I was planning on waking up extra early to get ready. So imagine my surprise when I roll over to shut off my alarm clock at five am and hit nothing but air. I sat up and let out a shriek. My parents came thundering in and their jaws dropped. I was levitating about four feet off my bed! "Wow now this is the best birthday present a girl can dream of!"

"Kara your flying! This is incredible! Do you think you can land and not fly off again?" My mom asked. I nodded my head and concentrated hard. I had never flown before and I had no idea how I was doing it so I had to seriously thing about how this power worked. I thought about all the things that made me happy then I focused on the ground. Slowly I descended to my bed. I stood up grinning like an idiot. "Well what do you think? Isn't this the coolest thing ever?"

"Maybe we should cancel the party. If you have a new power maybe we should concentrate on controlling it. It seems strange to me that you're already able to fly at fourteen. It took me till I was eighteen. This doesn't make any sense at all." Dad said looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Cancel my surprise party? No don't even think about it! I can control this power really. I just have to keep my focus at all times. I can do this. Besides it's way to late to be canceling everything. We can figure this out later Dad. Right now it's my birthday and I want to have fun!" I told him boldly. I was not going to have my special day ruined by my dad's over cautiousness. I could handle this.

At the party everything went smoothly. I talked with friends, danced, and played truth and dare. We had my favorite foods at the snake table. Potato chips, pretzels, and cookies. We also had three different types of soda along with chocolate ice cream and white cake. I don't have to worry about carbs or getting fat because of my metabolism. The other girls are envies of my figure.

After my party I helped my dad clean up at super speed. I loved when I was allowed to use my powers. After we finished cleaning up we joined my mom and grandparents in the kitchen. "So what's this I hear of you being able to fly?" Grandma asked me.

"It's true watch! All I have to do is focus my mind on things that fly and the feeling I get and zoom I off. I wonder how fast am? What are my maneuvering capabilities, can I stop and suddenly start? Well what do you think?" I asked happily.

"Your powers are very similar to mine Kara except they're not as powerful as mine. You seem to develop them a lot sooner and they seem to be getting stronger each year. But flying at age fourteen? I'm not sure I'll be able to help handle this one like the others. Perhaps for now you should forget about flying." Dad told me hesitantly.

"Are you crazy! Do you know how many people dream they could fly? I can and any time I want to. Don't you dare tell me to forget about this or that's its not normal. Guess what Dad I'm not normal! Would you be this hesitant about me getting my drivers license? Well forget it Dad I'm sick this. You never want me to use these powers but what am I suppose to do with them? It's not like there magically going away! Now if you excuse me I'm going flying!" I shouted angrily at him. I stormed out the kitchen to the balcony and focused. I didn't want to go plummeting to my death. I levitated in the air the cautiously took a step off the balcony. Nothing bad happened. I flew away trying to make sense of my feelings.

By the time I was sixteen I greatly matured both mentally, and physically. I was a star student at school, had my drivers licenses, and I was a star artist. I had become the top reporter and co editor on my school's paper. My powers were almost as great as my Dad's had been at age eighteen. I still didn't have full invulnerability, my eyes didn't have their full range of vision such as magnification and info red, and I still wasn't as strong as my dad was. But I was determined to prove myself to him.

I was in my room drawing in my sketchpad and looking at old photo's of my parents in their glory days. I had just gotten into another argument with my Dad about not using my powers. I had used a little super breath to stop a bully from pounding the living daylights out of a freshman. Now how could that be irresponsible? As I looked down at my sketchbook I saw that I had been sketching me in a superhero costume. For the past three weeks I had been doing that. It was time to step up and take the bull by the horns. I gathered up my sketchbook, the photos, and my jacket. I put on my jacket slung on my book bag and snuck out my room towards the balcony doors.

I flew towards my grandparent's farm in Kansas at top speeds. I was careful to avoid planes and other air born objects. Finally I landed just outside their home in Smallville. I took a deep breath smelling the fresh air and opened the front door. "Grandma? Grandpa, you guys home?" I called out.

My Grandma came rushing in from the living room followed shortly by Grandpa. "Kara! What a pleasant surprise. You didn't fly out here without telling anyone now did you?" Grandma chided.

"Martha enough. She gets enough lecturing at home from Lois and Clark. She doesn't need it from us. Looks like you have something important you want to discuss. Come into the living room and sit down. Martha will get some lemonade and cookies." Grandpa told me. I smiled relaxing. Just coming here always made me feel safe and secure.

After our snake I told them about how I'd been feeling lately. About how hard it was for me to live up to Dad's expectations, my own mixed feelings, and about my dreams. They listened patiently and gave me all sorts of advice. "The thing is this. I don't think Dad will ever respect me or trust me enough as a human girl. I'm not a human at least not fully and its time I stop pretending. I want to use these powers to help people and show everyone just what I'm made off. But I need your help to do that." I told them hesitating a bit. Would they help me in my scheme?

"Normally I'm not one to go behind someone's back and do something against their wishes, but if you think this is the only way we'll help you. Provide you tell your Dad how you feel after where done is that clear Kara?" Grandpa asked me sternly. I nodded my head yes and hugged them both tightly.

"Alright here's my costume idea. I based it mostly on Mom's Ultra Women costume with a few modifications. I just need you to measure me, sew it together, and lastly give me your opinion. Think you can do that?" I asked. Grandma looked at me and gave me a grin. "Dear there hasn't been a costume invented I haven't been able to sew yet. Lets get you measured."

A little while later I was behind a screen waiting for Grandpa to hand me my costume. My sketches, the photos and measurements were all laid out across the table. Grandpa handed me the first part of the costume and I grimaced. "Why does it have to be so tight?" I asked angrily. "It cuts down on wind resistance. Now stop complaining. Finish putting it on and show it to us." He insisted.

A few minutes late I was done getting dressed. I stepped back and let them see me. "Well how do I look?" I asked. They both smiled and gave me thumbs up. I walked over to the full-length mirror and took it all in. I had on a pair of knee high pink boots that had a yellow streak going down from the rim to the heel. I also had on a pink leotard, but because I needed extra protection Grandma had sewn on sleeves. I also had a pair of pink wrist guards. I wore a long green cape that was pinned in place by a pair of yellow stars. My S was pink and green. The last part to the costume was a pink mask. I was no longer Kara El Kent. I was Supergirl! "Thank you so much Grandma. Its perfect. I can't wait to show Mom it. Well I have to return home now. Thanks again!" I said gathering up my stuff into my pack. I hugged them good-bye and flew home in my costume.

I didn't know how my parents would react to me showing up in a costume when they had specifically told me not to do this. I knew that they both wanted me to have a normal life and that taking up the cape wasn't in that plan, but I felt I had no choice. I had just arrived in Metropolis when I saw it. A building was collapsing due to demolition, but I heard and saw some people still trapped in the building. I didn't think I didn't hesitate I just reacted.

I flew straight down and plowed through the building. I used my super strength to punch my way through the building and I used my super speed to locate everyone. I then blasted my way out of the remains of the building with my heat vision and carried everyone to safety. Some people's cloths were on fire so I used my super breath to put it out. I checked everyone over to make sure they were okay. That's when the reporters started showing up. Cameras were going off everywhere and they were asking a million questions at once. "Alright settle down. I'll answer a few questions."

"Who are you?" one reporter asked eagerly holding his palm pilot waiting to text his story. "I am the daughter of Superman and Ultra Women. I am Supergirl II or just plain Supergirl." I told them.

"Do you have all the same powers of Superman?" a female reporter asked. "Yes I do. Anything my parents can do I can do as well. One more question."

"Do you plain on making Metropolis your city as it was your father's?" one guy in the back shouted. "Yes I think Metropolis needs a hero. Now if you excuse me I have to be going." I shouted over the noise. I took to the air and flew home knowing that I was going to get an earful.

When I arrived home my parents were waiting in the living room for me. They were both watching the news broadcast of the new superherion. I walked inside and sat down on the chair next the couch and waited patiently. At first they just stared at me, finally I broke the silence. "Well don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Kara let me say this. I just glad that you weren't seriously hurt and that you helped those people. But please don't go sneaking off like that again you had me worried. And talking to those half bake reporters, Kara I expected a little more loyalty. At least you didn't give anything vital away. I think as your mother I deserve the exclusive." Mom told me pointly.

"Kara that was the most stupidest thing you've ever done. How could you go behind my back, forth your grandma, (yes I know her sewing anywhere) to make you a costume, and then go off saving people after I deliberately told you not to. Do you realize that you could have been seriously hurt? Look at your arm. You're bleeding. What if someone by the off chance had Kyrptonite on them? Or a thousand other possibilities spring to mind. Kara I know that you want to help people but this isn't the way to do it and especially not at your age. You just got your drivers license you should be having fun driving with your friends not flying about rescuing people from peril." Dad told me. He opened his mouth to say more, but I had had enough. It was time to interrupt.

"Excuse me, but just because you're my Dad doesn't mean you know everything there is about what's best for me or what I want to do with my life. All my life I've had to struggle because I'm only half Kyrptonian and half human. Not truly one race. I've tried to please both of you and to live as normal life as possible, but its not going to happen. I can't pretend for the rest of my life to be something I'm not. To answer your questions yes I did go behind your back because I knew you never approve of me doing something productive with my powers. I didn't forth Grandma to do anything she did it on her own and what did you expect me to do about that building? Yes I got hurt but you know that I'll heal in about a day. Kyrptonite doesn't affect me as bad as it does you. This is the only way I can help people Dad without the world discovering the truth. Its not that different then what you did as a teenager if Grandpa's stories are to be believed. I will never do anything that you don't want me to do again but right now please let me continue. I can handle being both a superhero and a teenage girl." I informed him. I stood up and faced him head on. I wasn't going to back down from this.

After what felt like an eternity he agreed that I could continue being a superhero. I hugged him tightly. I gave my mom her exclusive and wrote an article for my own paper. Over the next year I made over a hundred different rescues. When I joined the Justice League Unlimited I thought nothing could be better then being part of my Dad's old team. But something did. The next adventure would change my life forever in a way I couldn't imagine.

It was shortly after Athena moved in with us and that she started dating Gordon or Flashboy that I wanted a boyfriend. Everyone else had one except me and I found it to be totally unfair. I was a successful writer and artist, I got straight A's, and I was Supergirl. How could I not have a boyfriend? I was discussing these points with Athena when I bumped into a new student at school. "Excuse me. I didn't see you." I said. He held out his hand to help me up. I blinked once then twice. He was amazing.

He was a little taller then me with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. He had a pale complexion, but his fine chiseled facial features made up for that. He had some muscles on him and was about three inches taller then me. He was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He seemed very friendly. "That's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going. This is my first day at this school and I wanted to get to class on time. I'm Tobias by the way. Tobias Ching." He said holding his hand out and we both shook it. "Ching you say? You don't look Chinese to me." Athena commented.

"Where I come from its normal. So what are your names?" Tobias asked.

"My name is Kara Kent and this is my best friend Athena Themyscira. Were both Juniors. We were on our way to lunch would you like to join us?" I asked. I was getting Goosebumps. He nodded and off we went together.

Over the next several weeks Tobias and I grew closer. I discovered that we not only shared the same birthday but similar interest as well. He loved reading classics and he was a great artist. But he also was a sensitive soul and great negotiator. He had a terrific laugh and his dream was to fly.

The only thing that bothered me was his bodyguards. At least that's what I called them. The one time I went to his house, which was a large two story brownstone, I was met with more security then the Pentagon. His bodyguards who were named Mara and Jaxan watch my every move like I was going to harm him. "Jeez what's with all the security anyways?" I asked as we left to go watch our team the Lions plays at a school sporting event.

"Sorry about that really I am. My mom and dad are very important government officials. Those two are suppose to protect me from any threat I might encounter while I'm here. You wouldn't believe how much I had to beg to go to normal high school and live my own life. Its like my parent's don't trust or respect me. My Dad especially he thinks I daydream to much." Tobias confided in me.

"Believe me I know what that's like. My parents are so well known sometimes it's hard to be their daughter. Its like I'm constantly living in their shadow trying to find my own way. My dad also doesn't like what I've chosen to do with my life. I fear he'll never respect or trust me. While were on the subject when do I get to meet your parents or were you come from. You've been very secretive about that." I told him as we arrived at the school.

He helped me out of the car and looked away for a moment. I knew he was hiding something. After keeping such a huge secret myself all my life I could tell when someone else was hiding. "I'm from here and there. My parent's move around a lot because of their job. You probably won't meet them. Come on lets go watch the game." Tobias told me hurriedly. I dropped the subject for now, but I knew something was up.

We had a three day weekend starting right after the game. I went home and started talking to Athena about Tobias. After all she was dating Gordon maybe she had some insight. "I mean Tobias is a great guy and I've never met someone I'm so comfortable with. I feel like I can tell him anything. But he's hiding something from me. I just wish I knew what it is. It's driving me crazy!" I told her. I was floating above my bed while sketching. She was on the bed meditating. She did that often to focus her warrior spirit.

"Maybe you're imagining it all. I mean look at you. You're keeping a lot of secrets from him. Still I can't help but feeling your right about this. Tobias gives off these weird vibes. I believe its my father's gift of curiosity that telling me that you should investigate more, but as your friend I say you should let him tell you when he's ready." Athena said quietly. Her pet owl landed on her shoulder and began to preen itself. "All the signs indicate that something important is about to happen. To who and what it is I have no clue, but I think it involves you. Now if you excuse me I have to go. It's my turn for monitor duty. I'll see you in three hours." With a flash of light she was gone.

I landed and stormed out of my room collapsing on the couch. Why did I care so much about this one thing Tobias was hiding from me? The doorbell rang so I got up and answered it. Standing on the doorstep was a beautiful lady with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had ivory skin and well defined features. She was wearing a black suit with a red vest. She looked at me thoughtfully. "Yes may I help you?"

"Kara who's at the door honey. Zara! What are you doing here?" My dad asked walking into the hallway. He seemed stunned to see this woman. I looked at him confused. "Dad do you know this women?" I asked.

"Yes he does know me Kara El. Just as I know you. Kal El I need to speak to both you and your family. It's a matter of life and death." Zara said stepping inside.

After we all settled down in the living room and my parents explained who Zara was they looked her expectedly. "Its good to see you again Lois, Kal El sorry Clark. I'm glad that your marriage has been successful. Mine has been to thanks to you two. Kara you certainly have grown into an impressive young lady. The last Lady of the house of El. That last time I saw you was when you where only a week old. After carrying you for nine months I knew you would become someone special. I delivered you to your parents with a letter of explanation. I only stayed long enough to hear them name you then I returned to New Krypton."

"You'll have to excuse me for being so surprised. I was never told about this before. I thought that my Dad was the last Kryptonian and that some scientist friends of his had made it possible for my conception. And what do you mean the House of El?" I asked her curiously.

"Your questions will have to wait to be answered Kara. Right now there is a more immediate threat. Clark two months ago New Krypton's sun experience a solar flare that caused it temporally give us yellow sunlight. To avoid a power struggle our scientist altered our DNA so that we wouldn't be able to absorb the light and use its power. Unfortunately there where unseen side effects to the solar flare. The DNA resequenceing has caused our cells to become unstable. We are all dying. The only way we can stop this is if our scientist can harvest untampered genetic patterns to create anti bodies that will attack the unstable genetic codes and force them to restabalize. You and your daughter are the only ones that can help us. Please come with me to New Krypton. The process will only take three days. Clark, Kal El you can't deny my request." Zara pleaded.

"No one is denying your request Zara. It's just that I'm not sure I could handle this. What if Clark and Kara get sick with this disease or something goes wrong with the procedure what then? Are you sure there's no other way?" My mom asked.

"There is no other way. We have tried everything. Our people are dying. If we die then Clark will truly be the Last Son of Krypton. Lois I know your scared and are worried for the safety of your family, but as the ruling Lady I have to consider the safety of my people before yours." Zara told her. She then shook slightly and let out a small moan of pain.

My Dad and I looked at one another. I wanted to go. This would be an interesting opportunity to learn more about my Kryptonian heritage. Besides wasn't it the mission of the Justice League to help people? My Dad saw the determination in my eyes and nodded. "Zara you gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. You also showed me that I'm not as alone as I once thought. Kara and I will go with you to New Krypton and assisted you with the rescue of your, I mean our people. Just let us pack a few things and will be on our way." Zara smiled. A few minutes later we where on her cloaked ship zooming off to New Krypton.

While on route I decided to learn as much as I could on this trip. I was going to question both Zara and Dad as soon as I got done unpacking. When I entered my quarters I found a strange garment on the bed. It looked like Zara's robes only with a blue S insignia on the chest and a long black cape. I put it on and went to the mess hall were they were both drinking some strange blue liquid. Dad was wearing a similar garment. I guess it was the customary dress style on New Krypton. "Mind telling me a little more about my heritage now Dad?"

My Dad looked at me uncomfortably so Zara decided to answer for him. "Your father was born into the Noble House of El. He and I where wed as infants like tradition states. You see Kara there are ruling Houses who govern the planet and the children are married to one another to keep the alliances between the houses. I was born into the House of Ra. To make a long story short your father abdicated his ruling to my husband General Ching. He and I now rule the planet along with the remainder of the colonist who survived the explosion. You are a daughter of the House of El so that makes you a Lady or royalty. If you are interested in any more history or customs the ships computer can tell you anything you want to know. Just think it and it will tell you." Zara explained to me. I nodded my head and went off to find a computer terminal.

"She's certainly a bundle of energy. I would never have imagined that I would ever see her again. I have missed her as well as you and your wife. Your company was most delightful and would have been a refreshing distraction from all the problems I have to deal with." Zara said to my father.

"She more than just a bundle of energy. Her powers came to her much faster than mine did. But her human heritage seems to have limited her somewhat to danger. I just wish she didn't always rush into danger. I'm glad that we get a chance to see each other again. I missed our friendship to. I never did properly thank you for what you did for Lois and me. It was the most special gift we've ever received. I hope that Kara didn't put you in any danger while you where pregnant with her." Dad told her.

"No she didn't. Clark there is something you should know. The reason I was able to carry Kara without complications is because I was pregnant with my own child. My body compensated for her human factors by reproducing a supplement for her needs while at the same time providing for my child. I gave birth to a boy Clark and as tradition dictates he should be married into the next noble house in the line. Unfortunately the next house in the line had a son so the only other option is your daughter. When we get to New Krypton we can discuss this further with Ching. I think you'll like my son. He's been on Earth studying your culture but has returned home for the weekend. Ah we have arrived. Lets go." Zara said simply getting up.

My Dad and I stood nervously waiting for the door to appear so the welcoming committee could greet us. I knew my Dad was pretty important and so I must be to. I hoped I didn't embarrass myself. The ships wall vanished and we where greeted by three advisor, two doctors and Ching. He held out his arms and Zara ran into them. My Dad and I walked down and stood next to her. "Its good to see you again Ching. Glad to see your new position hasn't gone to your head."

"Humor. I still have trouble recognizing it. You know are advisors and these our top genetists Dr. Pring and Dr. Norm. They will be in charge of the procedure in gathering the genetic material to reproduce an anti body." Ching said indicating who everyone was. He bowed to me and I curtsied to him. That's when I heard footsteps approaching. I stood tall wondering who it was.

"Clark this is my son I mentioned earlier. He just returned on his private transport. I like you to meet my son Tobias, Tobias this Lord Kal El and his daughter Lady Kara." Zara said introducing us. Tobias and I just stared at each other for a good two minutes before I stormed over and slapped him hard across the face. "How could you lie to me like this! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I screamed before running away leaving everyone gawking.

I just ran and ran till I found the door to a private bedroom. I entered the room and locked myself in and fell onto the bed crying. The boy of my dreams wasn't even human! To make matters worth he was some kind of royalty. Why didn't he eve just tell me the truth? Why did he have to lie to me? He had to know who I was so why didn't he come out and say anything? I heard someone knocking at the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. "Go away!"

"Kara open up. We need to talk. I know that I've hurt you and that it feels like I betrayed you, but you don't understand everything. Please talk to me." Tobias pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you. You lied to me and played me like a fool. Now you want my help in saving your people? I don't think so." I told him.

Suddenly the door opened by itself and he strolled in. He looked at me angrily. He was no longer wearing his Earth clothes. Instead he was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red C stylized on it with a small gold band around his head. He put his hands on his hip and glared at me. "Look Kara I might have betrayed your trust, but that's no reason to forgo helping the rest of my people. They're your people to. You betrayed me to Kara. You didn't tell me that you were half kryptonian. Kara you have no idea what it's like here you? Were not even true Kyrptonians anymore. Most of us have been born on this planetoid we've been trying to terraform for over fifty years. We have an artificial atmosphere, protective shielding so we can travel outside safe, we have measures in place to keep our sun going longer. Compared to this place Earth is a paradise."

"Look I had no choice. I had to protect my identity. You didn't Tobias. If you truly loved and trusted me you would have told me. I admire what you guys have done to survive really I do and I will help you but I still hate the fact that you lied to me. You said your parents were high ups in the government and that you were different them. Did you know who I really was while you were on Earth? What where you doing on Earth anyways? Did you even really love me?" I demanded angrily.

"I never lied to you. I just didn't say the whole truth. So what if my parents are rulers of a planet and I'm a lord? Yes I had an idea of who you really where. How couldn't I? Mom was always talking about you and your family. We kept tabs on you over the years incase we ever needed your help again. I was on Earth because I wanted to meet you and learn more about humans. They're so much alike yet different then us. Were naturally stronger, smarter, and don't require as much substance to survive. Kara my tutors had taught me everything I needed to know in being a good leader but I'm not like my parents. I have different dreams but I will be the next leader of our world regardless. I love you Kara always. That was never a lie. Where meant to be together." Tobias said stepping closer.

"What about tradition? Aren't you all ready bonded to someone in the next House? We can't have a relationship if you are." I told him standing up.

That's when he looked at me uncomfortably. "Um well you see I was supposed to be bonded to the next House but they had a son and all the other houses either have sons or daughters that are to old or young for me. The only House that has a bond mate for me is the House of El." Tobias said sheepishly.

I stared at him like he had lost his mind before I screamed at him. "You have got to be kidding me! Where expected to be wed to one another. I'm supposed to give up my life on Earth for you and this dumb piece of space rock? Forget it! I'm leaving now. I'll go ahead with the harvesting procedure then I'm gone. Were over Tobias good bye." I started to storm out of the room.

Tobias yelled for me to stop but I ignored him. I continued down the hallway. All of a sudden I heard his voice inside my head. "_STOP!"_ I came to a stand still and turned to look at him. "How in the world did you do that? I heard you in my head I know I did."

"Kryptonians are telepathic with one another. I took a gamble that you were a partial telepath and would be able to hear me. Kara I love you and that's never going to change. Let me prove that to you. Now lets go help my people." Tobias said.

_"Alright Tobias. Lets go._" I said telepathically. The harvesting went exactly as planned. My genetic patterns were taken then used to create antibodies that would fight the destabilization. Soon all the Kryptonians were once again healthy. It was time to return to Earth. Tobias would be joining us on the transport. My Dad and Zara had discussed it and Tobias and I would be bonded to one another and one day rule if that was our choice. After saying our good byes and promising to return for visit we left. The minute we got home I hugged my Mom just glad to see her. I then told Athena everything and how it all worked out in the end.

I've had a lot of obstacles in my life. I've had to mature a lot faster then most people and learn to fight for what I want. Having famous parents may be fun, but I have to make my own way in life. That includes my personal life, my superhero carrier, and my love life. But through it all I have got what I most desired. The respect and trust of the one person I love and fear the most in my world. My Dad Clark Kent also known as Superman.


	7. J'osse

My name is J'osse J'onns. (Pronounced Jo say). I'm a Martian. In both my natural and humanoid shape I resemble my father only without so many wrinkles. I wear the same uniform he does except on mine where the crosses meet I have a red band going through it. I've lived on the Watchtower all my life with just my mother and father. I am known on Earth as the Martian Boyhunter.

For the longest time my father believed that he was the only Martian to have survived the onslaught of the invaders. That once he died his race and everything of the once great Martian culture would be gone forever. That was all about to change. The future of our species would be saved.

It was about a year before the Justice League would disanband and my father was doing a routine check on space activity when he detected a faint distress signal. Those where common but what surprised him is that it was coming from the planet Venus and that the signal seem to be a Martian code. "Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, you better come see this."

My father showed them the signal then showed them an old Martian signal. They were identical. "But this doesn't make any sense J'onn. How could a Martian distress signal becoming from an inhabitable planet like Venus? Besides didn't you say that you're the last of your kind?"

"I believe I am but I could be wrong. The signal matches one that an escape pod would give off. During the middle of the war with the invaders we designed one or two person escape pods. They were short designed to send women, children, and the elderly to the planet Earth. I thought that the invaders armada had destroyed all the pods. But one might have been simply knocked off course. We have to check this out. If there's any chance that one person survived we must check it out." J'onn stated.

"J'onn it's been so long and the conditions on Venus are rough. Are you sure a Martian could survive for all that for centuries? What if this is a trap? We have to look at all the angles before we proceed." Batman told him.

"Every moment we sit here talking about this is one less moment that person out there has. Where killing their only chance of survival. We have to go to Venus. Surely there's a ship and some members of the League who could survive the harsh conditions. I know I must sound desperate, but I just have this feeling. I have to believe that I'm not the only one of my kind." J'onn told them quietly.

"Look my ring can protect you, me, and one other person on the planets surface. We have the environmental protection gear. The Javelin 7 has been specially fitted for this kind of mission. I know it's a long shot, but I say we go for it. It's the least we can do for all J'onn done for us in the past." Green Lantern said steadily.

The other two looked at one another then weighed their options. Finally they both agreed that it was worth checking out. Green Lantern, Batman, and father would go and check out the reading in a specially modified Javelin 7. They also put on enviermental suits and then headed off towards Venus.

When they arrived the sulfuric acid clouds distorted their sensors. They where unable to get a clear reading, but they finally managed to detect what appeared to be fragments of a space pod on the surface. "I say we go in for a closer look. Lantern how long can your ring protect us from the harsh weather conditions down there?" J'onn inquired.

"Only for an hour then the envirmental suits will only last for about thirty minutes before we succumb to the deadly toxins. Will place the ship on auto retrieve and if that fails Lantern can use his ring to get us off the surface. Let's go people." J'onn ordered. After putting on the space suits they transportered down to the surface near where they had picked up the metal fragments.

The instant they landed they were bombarded by sever weather storms. Lantern's ring offered some protection but it was barely holding up. "Let's get this done with and quick. Lets work in a designated search pattern. Spread out, but not to far. Stay in communicator range. If you find anything give a holler. We meet back here in exactly fifty minutes. Lets go." Lantern said.

They each split up and went there separate ways looking for clues. They used their equipment to see if they could find a trace of the pod or detect the signal. They were almost ready to give up when Batman said he found something. The two others flew towards him and looked down from the ridge they were on and gasped. There nestled up against a rock formation was an alien pod.

The three of them raced towards the pod and started to exam it. The pod was silver with a purple canopy that was frosted over. There was strange writing all over the right side and a green control panel. It looked big enough to hold one Martian only. There was an ugly burn mark all over the left side. "The pod has been damaged. I can't tell if it's still operational or not. We have to take it back to the ship and examine it. We better hurry the suits are starting to malefaction." J'onn said. Batman nodded and signaled for automatic beam out. They disappeared from the surface and rematerlized on the Javelin 7. Green Lantern took control of the ship and started heading for home.

Batman and J'onn began to examine the pod. "From what I can tell the engines were severely damaged along with the ship's computer. Navigation was compromised. No wonder the ship landed on Venus instead. It seems the pod's secondary systems came online to protect the occupant from harm. The person inside has been in a state of stasis for over six hundred of your years. But it seems like the system has failed at one point. The person has had periods of consciences and radiation poisoning." J'onn explained.

"According to my sensors the occupant is still alive but in sever need of a medical facility. Do you think we can revive the person safely on board the Javelin?" Batman asked. J'onn nodded his head and began to manipulate the controls. The pod's canopy door hissed open and vapor filled the cabin. When it cleared they looked inside and saw a petite female Martian sleeping peacefully. J'onn gasped out loud stunned. He knew the occupant. "Marsha? Marsha S'mith?"

"I take it you know her?" Batman said. "Well you can explain to everyone once we get her to the infirmary. We've arrived home." They had indeed. Once they had landed they immediately rushed the sick Martian to the infirmary where the best doctors treated her. Meanwhile J'onn had some explaining to do. He met with the rest of the founding members.

"Marsha was my wife's Myriah's best friend. They were inseparable at times. Even after Myriah married me the two of them were very close. I was close with Marsha's husband, A' dam S'mith. The four of were best of friends. We raised our children together. My sons loved playing with her daughters. We had even done an ancient Martian custom to show how deep our friendship was." J'onn explained. He showed them a small scar on his left arm. "We were newly weds when we did it. We were intoxicated at the time as I recall but we shared blood with one another stating that if either mate should die the best friend should take that person's mate as their own."

"Wow that sounds serious and so out of character for you. Still I can't believe all of this." Flash said amazed.

"Don't interrupt Flash. So what happen to Marsha? How did she end up on Venus?" Hawkgirl asked

"When the invaders first landed on Mars they attacked the homes of the elderly first. Marsha's mother and father were killed in the onslaught. Later on her older brother and his family were killed as well as her younger sister in the first waves of attack. Her husband begged her to take an escape pod along with her daughters and go some place safe on Earth. After much pleading and Myriah promising she be right there with her she agreed. Marsha's family was in the first wave of pods that went. Myriah never made it to the pods. A walker killed her and my sons on the way. The invaders armada destroyed all the escape pods. Somehow they must have only damaged the pod and it stranded her on Earth all these years. I never thought I see her again. I must go check on her. Excuse me." J'onn said getting up and leaving the room.

"I can't believe this. He's never talked much about his past before and now he's confronted by someone he knows very well after all this time is a miracle. Still I can't help but worry about him." Superman said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that everything will work out for the best Superman. We just need to give him some time to deal with this. Marsha is the only link J'onn has with his past. I say we give him some space for awhile." Wonder Women said.

Down in the infirmary Marsha was just regaining consciousness. She stared at J'onn in amazement. "_J'onn J'onns? What's going on? Where am I? What happened to the invaders? Did we win the war? Is Mars safe once more?" _She asked him telepathically.

J'onn shook his head. He then projected in her head all of what happened and what was going on now. She was distraught to learn about the destruction of Mars and that they were the last survivors of their race. But after learning the invaders had been beaten and all about his life with the Justice League she thought things could work out. "Perhaps it would be best if I changed my form to something that's more humanoid." She said out loud. She then stood up and her body began to change. Her body took on a more feminine version of his. She wore a red halter, with a blue skirt, and heeled boots along with the long blue cape held in place by the two yellow disks. She even grew some short green hair to give her more of a girlish look. She twirled around in her new body. "Well how do I look?"

"Amazing simply amazing. Come I would like you to meet my friends." J'onn told her. She met the rest of the League and for the next year helped out with League as an assistant at the computer. When the League disbanded they agreed to stay on board the Watchtower and monitor space activity for the governments of the Earth. They still went to Earth from time to time to have fun.

One of my father's favorite plays is Hamlet. One night about a two and half after they married and the League was no more they both went to see the play. Mother's human form is that of a blond haired woman wearing a blue dress and coat. She loved Shakespeare. He was a great writer. After the play as they were having dinner at a local restaurant when my Mother brought up something with my father. "J'onn I've been thinking a lot lately. Were both not getting any younger and were so lonely up in the Watchtower by ourselves. We need company someone else to be there. I know how painful it is to think of our families but do you think they would want us to remain childless? I want a child J'onn and due to the radiation I received while stuck on Venus combined with my age I'll only be fertile for one more year. If were ever going to have a child we need to have one now."

"But Marsha it could cost you your life carrying a child. I know you don't want our race to become extinct, but the thought of losing you is too much. Besides you've said it yourself your reproductive system has been damaged because of radiation. The only way you could ever hope to become pregnant is if you took fertility drugs and I maybe a great doctor but no way could I come up with something like that." J'onn told her.

"You don't have to. I knew you objected and knowing certain restrictions that are applied to you I called our old friend Batman. He created a fertility drug that will combat the radiation and help me carry our child to term. I have it in my purse right now. So what do you say? Want to have a little one again?" Marsha asked looking at him hopefully. Sighing in defeat J'onn agreed knowing this was one descion he wasn't going to regret.

Months later I was born aboard the Watchtower. The last Martian child ever to be born. My mother cradled me close to her heart and my father looked at me proudly. "He's perfect in every way. He'll make us proud one day. I think I'll name him J'osse. J'osse J'onns." Mother told father.

"We will teach him all about his culture. The Martian way of life will not die with him. Someway he will find a way for our race to flourish again. I'm so proud of you Marsha. He's a handsome little guy."

I grew into an inquisitive, but shy person. Living all alone with only my parents for company aboard the Watchtower was not an easy thing. I would have loved to live on Earth but my parents had their reasons for staying here. My mother taught me everything about my Martian history and our once great society. She told me stories about her life growing up on Mars. From the stations computers I was able to learn about Earth and everything I would normally learn at school.

When I was six years old I started getting anxious a lot. I was desperate to leave the Watchtower, but my parents wouldn't let me. I was sitting on down gazing out the window at Mars when I heard my mother's footsteps behind me. "J'osse what are you doing here son? You were supposed to meet your father in the training room an hour ago to practice your powers. We won't to make sure that nothing is amiss." Mother told me kindly. She sat down next to me and looked longingly at Mars.

"My powers are fine Mother you know that. Mother what is the point of all this really? Why bother teaching me how to fly, or phase, or shapeshift? Why does it matter if my telepathic powers are working normally? No one cares." I told her depressingly.

"I care J'osse. It's important to master all your powers. If you ever go to Earth you want to blend in don't you?" Mother said patiently.

"Mother, please you know Father doesn't allow me on Earth. I don't understand why you two can go visit the planet and not me. Just like I don't get why I can't have any friends. I'm lonely up here all by myself. I want friends to play with. Real friends not those holograms that you and Father created for me." I explained to her angrily. I just didn't know how to get through to her how I felt.

"J'osse you know the only reason your not allowed to go to Earth is because of your powers. Your Father thinks that you don't have enough mastery over your shapeshifting to keep up a human appearance. Not to mention your telepathic control is lacking. Humans are very confusing people. There thoughts would overwhelm you. And I know that your lonely and those holograms aren't a substitute for real friends, but you just have to be patient. One day you'll have lots of friends and everything will be okay you'll see. Now come your Father's waiting for us." Mother said picking me up and phasing us to the training room.

Over the years I became a quiet, somewhat reclusive fellow. I was very shy hiding when people contacted the Watchtower. Yet I in a sense of irony I craved for interaction with another individual. Martians are very social and growing up alone wasn't good for me. I wanted so much to have a real friend. I had computer friends, but none of them knew the truth. It was horrible.

When I turned twelve I had an argument with my Father that I remember quite clearly. Once again I was being drilled in the history of my people along with a training exercise in telepathy. I was attempting to project images in my Father's mind while at the same time listening to him speak about the advances in science and art before the invaders had destroyed everything. My mother was carefully observing making sure that neither of us got hurt during the exercise. "That's right allow your thoughts to form images in your mind. Let them flow from you to me. Now one of our major advances in our society was ability to counteract poisons. We had developed a drug that could cure almost any poison known to Martian. It was round, orange, and smooth like a stone. We called it a bezoars can you picture it in your mind? Send the image to me now." Father instructed me.

I was standing two feet from him, my arms resting at my sides, and eyes closed. My brow furrowed in deep concentration as I tried to listen to my father's voice and at the same time pictures the image in my mind. "_ I think I got it. Hold on here it comes. No it's to much its falling apart no!" _ I thought angrily. My eyes snapped opened and I glared angrily at the floor. "This isn't working I just can't do it."

"Perhaps we should take a break and try again later. J'osse you have to be patient. This is advance telepathy it's not going to come to you in a day. One day when." Father began.

"When what Father? Why is it so important that I know all this stuff anyways? Its not like it's going to do me any good all alone up here in space. What's the point of knowing all this stuff about our people when I have no one to share it with? You say I'm going to continue on the legacy of our people, but I don't see how when I'm so shy and afraid of people because I never developed the necessary skills to interact with anyone. You say a lot of things, but none of it ever makes sense to me. I can't go to Earth because the human's thoughts might overwhelm me or my shapeshifting might fail. Well I disagree if anything there above normal. Not having any real friends because they won't accept the real me is bogus. Almost as bogus as this job staying aboard this outdated space station to watch out for space activity. It's all a bunch of lies. Why can't you tell me the truth for once?" I demanded looking at them both expectedly.

"J'osse that's quite enough. You're being very disrespectful. Go to your room and think about what you've just said." Father instructed me angrily.

"Fine! I'll go but sooner or later your going to tell me why you've made my life like this!" I shouted before flying away. I didn't even stop to listen in on my folks. If I had I would have been awfully curious about what they were talking about.

"He's right J'onn. This isn't the way a boy should grow up. I know where doing this all for his benefit but I can't help but feeling like dirt. He's suffering so much and I can't do anything about it." My mother cried into my father's shoulder. He wrapped his cloak around her and held her.

"I know that these last twelve years have been difficult on us all and that they will continue to be until the appointed time. We just have to be strong and keep our faith that everything will work out for the best. I promise Marsha it will all be fine one day." J'onn told her.

Four years later my anger had resided, but I didn't show it. I just kept it locked up inside of me. I still was withdrawn and mysterious but I think that's normal for Martians. I had grown into a strong, powerful, young man who was ready for anything. But I still hadn't visited Earth, but that was all about to change.

My parents had left for an important meeting with one of Earth's governments about the latest space activity. I was left to monitor everything. For a while I did just that then I realized I had a golden opportunity and I shouldn't waste it. "If I want to go to Earth now's the time. All I have to do is set the coordinates in the transporter, activate automatic retrieval, then change into a human." I said to myself. I did all that and stepped onto the transporter pad. I concentrated hard on changing my form. I changed into a teenage boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and short brownish blond that curled at the end. I was wearing a pair of black denim pants and a red jacket zipped up. On top of my head was a pair of Rayburn sunglasses. I smiled at my accomplishment. Then signaled the transporter to deposit me on Earth.

I landed in an alleyway behind a dumpster in Midway City. I dusted myself off and took a few deep breaths. Then I walked out of the alley and joined the crowed. I kept my head towards the ground and tried to not look people in the eye. I was a little overwhelm by everything that was happening.

I went inside a cyber café took a seat in the back and ordered hot chocolate. I then just sat there observing everything. I used my telepathy to listen to a few of their thoughts. I heard nothing but human's excitement, friendship, and love for everyone else there. There thoughts all though powerful, didn't overwhelm me like my father had said they would. I paid for my drink and left.

I stuck to the shadows avoiding contact with people. I wanted to see and explore Earth, but not become involved. At least not until I was sure I could handle being around people. I went to a museum, a library, and then to a park where I sat under a tree watching some kids my age playing Frisbee. I was getting ready to leave when one of the boys called out "Hey you by the tree! Do you want to play with us for awhile?" he asked.

I looked at them surprised. "Me? You want me to play? Well okay I guess." I said nervously. I strolled over to them and took the Frisbee and tossed it to the boy who had asked me to play. He caught it easily. We played for a few more minutes then he commented on my technique. "Nice toss. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name and where you from anyways?"

"Thanks I've never played before but it's nice to know I'm good at something. My name is José Jones and I'm just passing through really. You probably never even heard of where I'm from. Well I have to go now see you." I said politely.

I was racing towards the alley knowing my time was almost up on Earth. I had set my automatic retrieval to pick me up in fifteen minutes after I had been on Earth for two hours. I had to get back before my parents returned. I was just turning the corner to the street that was next to the alley when I saw it.

Two semi trucks had crashed into one another. One was trucking was leaking a volatile fuel while the driver was trapped inside the other. If someone didn't do something soon the driver would die from the fumes or flames if the fuel ignited. A huge crowd had formed and I made my way to the back. I furiously glanced to my left then to my right. No one's eyes where on me as I reverted to my regular form. I then flew into action.

I flew over to the truck door and ripped it off the hinges. I then grabbed the driver and flew him to a waiting ambulance. I then returned to the site and using my shape shifting abilities used the two semis' to form a casing around the fuel till it could be cleaned up. But I had missed some and it blew up right next to me. I had to quickly phase to get out of the way but in the end it worked out. Everyone clapped and I heard a camera clicking. "_Great just great. Now I'm really in for it." _I thought privately. To the crowd I told them I was happy to help and I was the Martian Boyhunter. I then got out of there and returned home.

When I entered our main living quarters both my parent's were waiting there for they and me weren't smiling. On the monitor behind them was a broadcast of my heroics. "Well do you have anything to say in your defense? You deliberately disobey us and went to Earth. Do you know how worried we where when we couldn't find you? What if something had happened to you? You could have died or been discovered. Did you ever think of that?" Father asked me angrily.

"I was trying to have a normal life for once. Nothing bad happened and I didn't expect to have to show myself, but those people were in trouble and I just reacted. I went to Earth because I was sick of staying up here by myself. None of your warning held truth Father. I was able to maintain my human form and there thoughts didn't overwhelm me. I'm sorry that I worried you and I know I could have been hurt, but I just had to do this. I had fun on Earth. I may have been shy and mysterious but everything was wonderful. Now excuse me. I'm going to my room." I informed them.

"Well we knew this would happen sometime. It's almost time. I say that we allow him to go to Earth once and awhile to explore and learn more about its people. It might be good for him J'onn. Who knows he might even find a girlfriend wouldn't that be exciting?" Mother asked happily. My father only laughed and smiled at her.

Over the course of the year I visited places all over Earth with my parents and I hung out with more kids. I learn to get involve with people but I still had a hard time putting forth my ideas and being able to look people in the eyes. But I was hopeful that I would make real friends soon. I did what I could to help people with my powers and I was glad that I was able to. After the League was formed I was never alone again. I had lots of friends, went to regular school, and of course I had my girlfriend Shania, Hawklady, to keep me company.

I have had a very difficult life. My childhood was nothing but pain and loneliness. It helped shape me into the mysterious person I am today. But it also helped me become focus on my mission. I now have everything I could ever hope for. Friends, a life, and a wonderful girlfriend to share things with. Who could ever ask for more?


	8. Gordon

My name is Gordon West. I have short strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and I'm of medium height. I wear a pair of running shoes, red pants, and a red sweatshirt. My parents are Wally West and Atlanta Hunter. I live in Central City. I am known as Flashboy.

My parent's romance was one to remember. They met six months before the League disbanded. It was a simple routine mission. A gas main had exploded in Central city. Three entire blocks had been demolished. The orphanage in particular was heavily damaged. Anyways my dad was working in the downed orphanage recovering the kid's stuff when a piece of debris fell towards him. He was totally unaware of the danger. He would have died if someone hadn't pushed him out of the way at the last minute.

"What? Who? Hey what's going on her?" Flash demanded. He looked around searching for some sign of his savior. But no one was there. Not one of his teammates, not a civilian, nobody. He only caught a glimpse of a blond hair maiden out of the corner of his eye. Before he could go after her his communicator beeped. "Flash do you read me? Are you in need of assistance?" J'onns voice asked urgently.

"No, I'm fine J'onn. By the way was anyone else here a moment ago?" Flash asked innocently. He received a negative. He went back to work knowing he could get back to his dilemma later. Later back aboard the Watchtower he reviewed tapes of the incident trying to determine who had saved him. All he was able to get was a fleeting image of a young woman in a business suit pushing him out of harm's way and doing it at super human speeds.

Using all the latest technology and begging assistance from other members of the League my dad was finally able to blow up and fully reconstruct the picture of the women. He then ran her image through the Watchtower's mainframe hoping to get a match. Two hours later the computer had one for him. The computer identified the young women as Atlanta Hunter. She worked as a junior associate at the Webster Lawfirm in Central City. The building was located just five blocks from the orphanage. She was in plainest terms a defense lawyer who was highly intelligent, beautiful, and rich. She was way out of my dad's league. But he was determined to meet this woman and if possible date her. After talking to everyone on the subject and a little research he was off to meet her.

Atlanta was in her office reviewing her latest case. Her office was very simple. It consisted of her desk, computer, bookcases, and her diplomas. Her secretary Stephanie entered the room. "Ms. Hunter you have a very important visitor. Should I send him in?"

Without glancing up from her work she said, "Tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow. I'm very busy right now and I can't be disturbed." She then refocused her attention on the file on her desk. Suddenly there was a slight breeze in the room and a bouquet of orchids landed on her desk. Glancing up from her work she was surprised to see Flash standing in her office grinning. "I won't take up more than a few moments of your time."

"Mr. Flash isn't it?" She asked skeptically. "May I ask what this is all about? More to the point how did you know that orchids where my favorite flowers?"

"A little birdie told me. I hope you like them there fresh. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life the other day. I very much appreciate it." Flash told her.

Atlanta pushed herself away from her desk and stood up. She walked around the desk till she was right in front of him and spoke quite clearly. "Mr. Flash or should I say West? Yes I know your identity it wasn't that hard to figure out when you put together certain facts. Anyways I have no idea what you're talking about nor do I really care. All I want is for you to leave and don't come back to my office unless you are in need of my services. I shall be keeping the flowers, but you should know I don't date period in case that's what you where hoping for. Now good day!" Atlanta said shoving him out the door and slamming it in her face.

"Don't worry she's only like that when she's busy. Otherwise she's perfectly nice. It was an honor meeting you." Stephanie said to Flash as he sulked out of the office. He raced away defeated but he was still determined to win her heart no matter what.

The next day when Atlanta arrived at the office Stephanie greeted her all bubbly like. "You must have a secret admirer. A delivery boy dropped these off a few minutes ago. A box of genuine Swiss chocolates!" Stephanie exclaimed handing her the heart shaped box. There was a note attached to the box. In flowing gold script it read, "To my elusive princess. May this hunter be worthy of this hunt."

"Charming really. Connecting my name with the myth. Stephanie what did this delivery boy look like anyways?" Atlanta asked slightly annoyed. Obviously Mr. West didn't understand she wasn't interested. She was sure he thought the chocolates where from him.

"Oh he was a boyish looking man with red hair and freckles all over his face. I thought he was really cute, but he didn't seem interested in me."

Sighing in disgust she entered her office to work. Hopefully Flash would get bored with her rejections and leave her in peace. She shouldn't have saved him even if it was the right thing to do. Over the next two weeks she received a dozen gifts. The most surprising of them where a trio of golden apples just like the ones from the myth. That was it. She had had enough. She was going to catch Flash in the act and get him to leave her alone.

Flash was racing towards the law firm with his latest gift when someone intercepted him at super speed. It was Atlanta. She caught him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into her office, threw him in the chair, and glared at him. "What does it take to get rid of you? Why do you keep tormenting me? What do you want to know about me so much that you ignore my wishes?" she demanded.

"In order to get rid of me is impossible. My friends and countless enemies have tried. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm tormenting you, but I just have to talk with you, be with, see you. What I want to know is everything about you, but first are you descendent of the Princess Atlanta from Greek mythology. You know the story don't you? The princess was raised by a she bear then forced all her suitors to a foot race for her hand in marriage. A race that if they lost they forfeited their lives. I hope to be more successful with you." Flash told her.

Atlanta looked at him long and hard. He had really done his homework. Sighing in defeat she nodded her head. "Yes what you say is true. The reason I'm so fast is because I am a descendent of Atlanta. I don't use my gift unless it's absolutely necessary. Look, I'll make you a deal Wally. I'll go on one date with you and answer all your questions then. If and that's a big if I decide to pursue a relationship with you we may continue dating otherwise you leave me alone. Deal?" Wally shook her hand and left calling out that he would pick her up at seven. "Lord what have I gotten myself into?"

That night they went to the movies and a comedy club. Atlanta had a lot of fun. She realized Wally wasn't just some luck fool. He was a sweet, funny, caring man. She told him all her secrets of super speed like how she could control her metabolism so she didn't need to recharge or that the gift was only passed down through the females in her family. Over the next several months they went on more than a dozen dates including a double date with GL and Vixen. When the League broke up they stayed together. She even gave up a job as partner in a firm in Cincinnati for him. That's how much in love they where.

After they married my dad moved into mom's house. Mom had finally made partner and worked long hard hours while my dad just struggled with holding down one job. Because of his powers his mind was constantly being pulled in 20 different directions. It was hard for him to focus on one thing.

My mom was in the middle of a very important court case when I made my presences known. She was trying to prove her client was innocent of a manslaughter charge and was doing a heck of a job. She was in the middle of cross examining a witness when she felt a dull pain in her abdomen. She clutched her stomach in distress and winced in pain.

"Mrs. West are you alright?" Judge Hollen asked her concern in his voice.

"Yes your Honor, I'll be fine oww!" She screamed in agony. She fainted to the floor with judge calling for order, an ambulance, and my dad in that array.

My dad arrived ten minutes after the ambulance brought my mother in. He was ushered into the exam room where the doctor was waiting. "I've just completed my examination Mrs. West. You fainted because your three months pregnant and taxing your body too much. If you don't want to lose the baby I suggest you lessen your stress level by reducing your workload." The doctor recommended.

When they got home Dad ordered Mom to rest. "Really Wally I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. Isn't this exciting? Were going to be parents!" my Mom exclaimed happily. She looked down at her belly in wonderment.

"I'm happy to Atlanta, but you heard the doctor. You got to take it easy or we could lose both you and the baby. Promise me you'll reduce your work load and not overtax yourself." Wally asked her.

"I promise Wallace. Nothing is going to happen to our baby boy and before you say it, I just have a feeling. Our son is going to be just as special as his mom and dad." Atlanta promised.

She really did try to keep her promise, but soon work became too much. Six months along she went into premature labor in her office. If Stephanie hadn't called the hospital my mom would have died along with me. The doctor put her on immediate bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy.

That caused a problem my mom's firm would only pay for her maternity leave not bed rest. Unable to work they had no source of income. My dad searched frantically for a steady job to help pay bills and help take care of mom. He found one working double shifts as a janitor at my mom's fir. It was the best he could do under circumstances.

After I was born and my mom had to return to work my Dad cut down to one shift to take care of me. My first year of life my parents struggled to find time to be together and raise me. But after my first birthday things where worked out.

I began showing signs that I could manipulate the "speed field" as my dad called it almost as soon as I could walk. I could sprint from one end of the house to another in a blink of an eye. I could stop on a dime. Unlike my dad who's unique metabolism forced him to recharge constantly I could control mine like my mom.

I loved my parents dearly. I knew it was hard for them to raise me with their kind of life. With my mom working so hard and my dad was teaching me the joys of super speed. I couldn't have been happier. Still even I couldn't escape the taunting of my classmates.

At school I was a brilliant, happy, and funny child. I loved doing puzzles and playing with my friends. But I never could get use to the jokes and snide remarks the other kids made about my dad. He was a janitor, a messenger, and a loser according to them. It didn't matter that he made several contributions a year to the orphanage, volunteered to help out all the time with school events, or he'd been Flash. He never used his powers except in training me so to the other kids he was a loser. And soon I believed it to.

I was nine years old when it got too much for me and I let it all out. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and we were having a picnic in Paris, France of all places. We were going to test my ability to race across water without falling in and drowning. I was sitting on the blanket looking at my parents happily sharing some sandwiches. I couldn't understand why a successful lawyer like my Mom would marry a flake like my Dad.

My mom must have seen my expression because she put down her lunch. "Gordon, honey what's wrong? Why are you so quite?" she asked hesitantly.

"I was just thinking that' all. Mom I don't understand something. You're a highly successful defense lawyer who's serious, calm and well organinized. Why did you marry a complete opposite like Dad? He's a loser." I told her glaring at Dad.

My dad looked at me like I had hit him. "Gordon, how could you say that about me? Why are you even comparing your mom and I? It isn't right to do so. Also I am not a loser."

"Dad you're a janitor for crying out loud! So what if you were Flash a long time ago? It doesn't have any effect on your life now. Mom is more responsible, more respected, more everything!" I said frustrated. "Why can't you have a well respect job? Don't you know how to do anything or did you just waste your talents with your speeding around?"

"Gordon, please that's enough from you. I worked hard to achieve my status in life. I went to Harvard law for four years and graduate class valedictorian. I worked long hard hours to make my way up the ladder. It was hard but worth it. Your Dad never completed collage after the accident. Gordon you shouldn't be ashamed of him." Mom tried to tell me, but I didn't want to listen.

"I'm going home. See if you can keep up with me." I yelled at them. Then disappeared as I raced home. I nearly fell into the ocean, but managed to stop myself. As soon as I got home I plopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I knew I had been rude and hurt my Dad's feelings. I was being very unfair and difficult. My dad was far from being a loser. He was always there for me, supporting me in everything I did, caring for me when I was sick. He helped me with my powers and encouraged me to pursue my dreams. How many kids have dad's who are always around and help you out like that? But my classmate's taunts stayed with me. I couldn't banish them no matter how hard I tried.

I was grounded for a month, but life moved on. My dad eventually forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself. I soon had more control over the speed field and was doing remarkable things. Things that neither my mom nor dad could do. Both of my parents took turns teaching me.

In Junior High I joined both track and cross country teams to help maintain my powers. It was so much fun and it helped me stay in shape. It was my mom's idea. The best part was no matter how busy she was she always came to my meets. Even during an important case I was the most important thing in the world to her. My dad would cheer loudly from the stands and at home give me advice on running.

When I started High School I got the shock of my life. My Dad had applied for a coaching job at my school and got it. He was the assistant coach for both track and cross-country. It seems that after my rude comments all those years ago my parents decided that he should return to collage and get his masters. He had been doing night school for years now. I should have been embarrassed to have my dad working at my school, but I wasn't. I was proud of him.

When I was sixteen something happed to me that made me the way I am today. My dad was dropping off things at the orphanage, my mom was at her office working, and I was finishing up sewing a special home economics project.

"It's done! Oh yes in your face Ms. Visate. I so can sew. I can't wait to try it on." I said excitedly slipping on my costume. It was identical to my dad's except I had two lighting bolts crisscrossing in the center. I had just finished admiring myself in the mirror when a police chase blew past my house.

Without thinking of the dangers I zoomed out of the house joining the pursuit. The suspects fired at me, but I merely side stepped out of the way. I sped up finally catching up with the car I placed my hand on it. Concentrating hard I extended the speed field around the car and reversed its speed bringing it to a standstill. Before those creeps knew what happened to them I had dragged them out of the car and tied them up with their seat belts.

The police were amazed and grateful for my assistance. Turns out these two were drug smugglers. I told them I was happy to help out and my name was Flashboy. They be seeing me a lot more often. After saying goodbye I went home praying my parents wouldn't kill me for what I had done.

I thought my parents would be furious or at least ground me for my little adventure. I was wrong they couldn't be more proud of me. All the asked is I be more careful and try to be regular teen. Kind of hard to do after the League formed and I met Athena. She's unlike any girl I ever met.

Being a member of the League is great, but I would have never managed it without the support of my parents and all their love. They taught me you don't have to be spectacular to succeed in life. All you need is confidence and the drive to survive. That's a lesson I'll be sure to pass on.


	9. Shania

My name is Shania Hawkins. My parents are Shayera Hol and Sherman Hawkins. I have an older half brother whose name is Rex Stewart. I have long reddish orange hair and brown eyes with snow white wings. My favorite outfit to wear is a pair of blue sneakers, green jeans, and a long sleeved purple shirt. I am known as Hawklady and the Keeper of the Firebird Force.

To understand my story you have to understand the circumstances of my brother's birth. He and I don't share the same father and in my mother's society I am an only child. My brother is four years older then I. He is the result of a one night stand between my mother and my friend Lucas father. Although John was dating Vixen he still had some feelings for my mother. They were just talking about old times in my mother's quarters. Mom served some champagne and they ended up getting drunk and having sex. The next day they were both mortified by what happened. They didn't speak to each other for almost a month.

My mother hid the fact she was pregnant from everyone aboard the Watchtower for five months. Then during a mission she got severely injured and the truth was discovered. She and John then had a talk. "Your wondering why I didn't tell you I was pregnant with your child aren't you?" she asked shamefully. She looked at the floor of the infirmary not able to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know. You didn't think I would figure it out when you gave birth? Shayera what's the matter with you? You know I would do anything to help you out." John told her.

"That's the problem John. If I told you want to help in anyway you could which meant breaking off your relationship with Mara for me. You don't love me the same way you do her. I couldn't ask you to give up everything you had for a child that was a result of a mistake. John you don't seem to understand something. On Thanagar my child would be considered a bastard, a half-breed, he wouldn't even exist because he was born out of wedlock and his father is human. Don't think I would treat my child like that just because of those beliefs, but how would you treat him? The best thing you can do is let me handle this situation the way I want to. I will give him your name and let you visit us, but other then that I don't think it would be a good idea if you were part of our lives. Please try to respect my decision." Shayera informed him. John nodded his head in defeat knowing he couldn't change her mind. Four months later Rex John Stewart was born.

It was a few months before the League dissolved when my mother met my father. My brother had just turned one and was a happy baby boy. The only clue that he was part Thanagerian was his weak looking wings on his back. My mother still was an active member of the team. She was on monitor duty when a lone space ship of Thanagerian design crash landed outside of Midway City. Leaving Rex with Diana, my mother, Superman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow went to investigate.

When they found the ship it was badly damaged. Sparks where flying everywhere. There were burn marks all over it indicating it had been in a fight. They approached the ship cautiously and suddenly out of the ship stumbled a lone Thanagerian. He wore bronze armor with an nth metal saber attached to his weapon's belt. His mask resembled a peregrine falcon's head. He collapsed to the ground due to blood loss. They rushed over to him and Shayera gasped. "Its Captain Sherman Hawkins of the Thanagerian Army. I know him. We grew up together in Downtown. We both trained as Wingmen together. He disappeared about a year after I came to Earth. What's he doing here?"

"Will find that out later. Right now he needs medical attention. Green Lantern can you tow the ship to the Watchtower so we can examine it?" Superman asked. G.L. nodded and encased the ship in a globe of green energy. "Green Arrow your going to be security detail. After where done patching this guy up he's going to the brig. Will interrogate him later. Shayera you will tell the rest of the team everything you know about this man once we get back. Lets go."

"I don't know what else I can tell you that I haven't already mentioned. Sherman and I were friends. We were both elite Wingmen. He excelled at connecting clues while I excelled at capturing the criminals. We both were drafted into the army and for a while taught at the Academy. While I was preparing for my mission to Earth he was leading our troops in the war against the Gordianions. He has several medals for his services. He's a fair, just man who knows how to keep discipline. The last report of him was that his ship had been destroyed in battled and his escape pod never recovered. I thought he was dead. I don't know why he'd come here." Shayera informed them.

" I took a look at his ship. He programmed it to take him as far away from the fighting as possible. He was in cryogenic sleep for all this time. Interesting part is the computer fed him all revlent information about the war and going on's directly into his brain while he slept. By the looks of things Shayera your friend is a deserter. He got sick of fighting and left." Batman told her.

"I managed to repair his injuries. He should be waking up soon. But what are we to do with him after that? We can't keep him here indefinitely because he's a Thanagerian. That wouldn't be right. We have to think of something." J'onn said calmly.

"Don't forget he's been asleep for a very long time. He may have been fed information on Thanagar but I doubt he knows what's going on with the rest of the galaxy. Someone will have to help him out." Diana pointed out.

"Look I'll do it. I'll be his guide. I know you don't completely trust me after all this time, but this is something I got to do. Sherman was my friend for many years. He's like me exiled from home. There are so many questions I want to ask. Please if you think I need watching have Flash or G.L. watch me. But this is something I have to do." Shayera pleaded. Finally Superman relented.

An hour later my mother was sitting outside a cell with Rex waiting for Sherman to wake up. When he did he looked around and smiled. "Hi Shayera. It's been a long time. I should have known you be the one to rescue me."

"It's good to see you to Sherman though I'm surprised. The reports said that you had died in battle. Why did you fake your death and run away from the war? The Sherman Hawkins I knew would never do that. You loved being a hero. You were the best captain the army ever had. Medals in valor, honor, and bravery you should be proud of them. You were a living legend. Why did you betray our people by becoming a deserter."

"Because I grew sick of the endless killing. The war was pointless Shayera. I had become a Wingman to bring Justice to our planet and have a purpose in live. In the army I fought for our freedom, but it was all a lie, a sham. We Thanagarians weren't warriors or freedom fighters. We were monsters butchers. I couldn't live with it anymore. Do you remember that night I contacted you before they made you lieutenant? When I was in the hospital recovering from my broken wing? Remember how I was there for three months." Sherman asked her.

Shayera nodded her head. She recalled that night distinctively. Hro and her had had fight and she was upset. Talking to her childhood friend had calmed her down. They had discussed everything except the war that night. It was the first time in a long while she had felt the burden on her shoulders lifted. "Yes I remember that night? What was so special about it? What does it have to do with your recovery?"

"I was visited in the hospital by a priest of a secret order of religious Thanagariens. The order was based upon the myths and principles created by our legendary hero's Warhawk and his wife Warrior Angel. He told me that ever since Thangariens had given up on faith our souls had been stained. If we believed in peace, serenity, and harmony there would be no need for bloodshed. He taught me all sorts of things. I soon began to believe what he said. We had never in our history tried to settle things peacefully. The teachings and the myths helped me recover. I became a member of the order determined to spread the word. But my superiors weren't thrilled with the idea of a religious fanatic. They told me to give up my beliefs or I be sent to a detion camp. I couldn't live with that and I had to protect the order from persecution. So I left the fighting and set a course deep into space hoping to find you." Sherman told her.

From the shadows behind her she heard her friends scoff at him. They didn't believe his story. "But why me? Where you hoping to convert me or something? Sherman even if I did believe all of this I'm still in exile. I betrayed our people. I let everyone down."

"I don't believe that. Perine Gru and Hro Talon are the ones that betrayed our people. They and the Council have become the monsters. That hyperspace bypass gate was wrong. We have forgotten the true reasons we fight the Gordianions and instead became them. You followed your heart and I never doubted you. I also agree with what you're doing to me currently. I know your friends are watching us while we talk and I know that I deserve to be in this cell because I'm a risk, but I don't care. Shayera you have to understand something. When I left most of the order had been discovered and killed. The head priest entrusted me with all the scriptures, teachings, and relics. They're in my ship. The priest said I played some role in some grand design that will save Thanagar and he told me so do you." Sherman told her patiently.

"Sherman I doubt that very much. I don't think there's anything special about me that would help Thanagar. I've hurt to many people both of our world and my new one. Nothing good has ever happen to me." Shayera told him sadly.

"Not even him? He's a very handsome baby. He has his mother's eyes. Yet his wings don't look strong enough to support him. Who's the father and what's his name?" Sherman asked curiously.

"His name is Rex Stewart and his father is an old lover of mine. It was a stupid one night thing. Rex's wings aren't strong enough to support him in flight because he's half human. You know what that means. By our laws I've committed a crime and he doesn't exist." Shayera told him.

"You don't really believe that do you? Shayera I don't care about your past or the circumstances surrounding Rex. What I do know is I want to help you. I could use my skills and talents to help both of you. That is if you trust me enough to let me out." Sherman told her. She pressed a button and the force field dropped. He stepped out and scooped up Rex. "Don't worry little man I'll help you fly."

After the League dissolved my parents moved to Midway City. They lived comfortably for three years without anyone knowing about them. My dad adopted Rex and used the left over nth metal from the ship to create a suit of armor for Rex so that he could fly. He also made my mother a firm believer in religion. When my mother got pregnant with me she got very excited and worried. She couldn't give birth to me at the local hospital so she arranged for Marsha to do the delivery aboard the Watchtower while J'onn was on Earth. But there was one other thing bothering her.

"Sherman what your saying is pure myth. The Firebird Force is just a legend that we tell children to explain how we became winged warriors and where the nth metal comes from. There is no mythical force that resides in our planet's core. And in times of peril a Keeper is born. Someone destined to control the force and use it to save Thanagar. I don't believe it!" Shayera said angrily.

"Deny it all you want, but every other myth or story has come true. The original order priest had the ability to foresee the future and wrote down the prophecy so that future generations of priests could prepare the Keeper. But now its up to us, don't you see this is what the priest meant when he said we played a part in the grand design. Our child will be the next Keeper." Sherman tried to persuade her.

"How do you know? What proof do you have that our daughter is going to be the Keeper of the Firebird Force. The one according to legend destined to save Thanagar." Shayera demanded.

"The prophecy clearly states that the child of a fallen angle and a warrior of peace who is born in a haven among the stars will control the Firebird Force. If she is raised by good and trained in the proper use of her powers she will bring religion, peace, and safety to a war torn world. But if raised by evil she will bring death and destruction to all who oppose her. Our daughter fits that description. Don't you see where going to train her to use her powers for good so someday she can save her home world."

"And what if evil forces come after her? There are plenty of enemies in my past as well as yours who would wish to harm her." Shayera said.

"Nothing will harm our daughter or take her from us I promise." Sherman said. Three weeks later my entire family was aboard the Watchtower. My brother waited anxiously to see if mother would be okay. Marsha was a big help and totally supportive. After eighteen hours of labor my mother gave birth to me. "She's beautiful just like her mother. The test says she's perfectly normal. Now I want you and your kids to go rest in your room while I talk to Sherman about something. I'll check in on you in an hour okay?" Marsha asked after wheeling mother into a recovery room. She just nodded and put me in my incubator and fell asleep on the bed with Rex.

Marsha ushered my father into a private room. "You wanted me to perform special test on her to determine if she was the keeper of something. I don't know about if she is but my sensors picked up some strange energy readings coming from her. I've never seen anything like it."

"Then it might be possible that she carries within her the key to my planet's salvation?" Sherman asked anxiously.

"I don't know for certain Sherman, but that little girl is pretty special. She's going to do great things. That's odd there's a ship approaching the Watchtower at warp speeds. There not slowing down, their firing on us! Brace for impact!" Marsha yelled as the energy weapons bombarded the station. The ship continued its assault on the Watchtower never giving up.

Sherman was the first one to regonice the ship. It was a Thanagerian War Ship. It was capable of crippling this station if it wanted to. The only thought that raced through his mind is why where his people here?

"There transporting aboard the Watchtower! I can't stop them. Computer reads five of them. One female four males two levels below. Come on we have to find them." Marsha said phasing through the ground and going after the four males.

Sherman headed for his wife's room hoping that he would reach her in time. He was halfway there when a Thanagerian energy blaster shot him at close range. He ducked to the right and drew his saber. When the smoke cleared he saw Perin Gru standing there with her shield in one hand and blaster in the other. She looked at him in disgust. "Well if it isn't Captain Sherman Hawkins the traitorous deserter. I don't think you realize how much your disappearance affected us in the long run. We could have used you in our final battle with the Gordianions and you had to become a religious fanatic. To make matters worse you went and married the treacherous criminal Shayera Hawkins."

"Your one to talk about blood on my hands. You wouldn't have bated an eye at the death of six billion people all in the name of more bloodshed. We could have come up with a peaceful solution to our problems with the Gordianions and the problems within our own society yet we didn't. I take faith and religion any day. And for the record my wife isn't a criminal you are." Sherman retorted. He then charged her saber drawn to the ready.

Perin Gru fired three shots, which he deflected. He took a swipe at her but she rolled out of the way and shot her legs out tripping him. He stumbled but recovered enough to send a punch at her. She blocked with her shield then karate chopped him. He fell to the ground in a heap. She set her blaster to stun and shot a round at him just incase. "This is Perin Gru report in. I have just taken out Shayera's mate. Were you successful in incapacitating the female Martian?"

"Affirmative. We have her under watch as we speak. We checked the stations log and no one else is here. Were clear." One of the voices said.

"Good keep a close eye on her. I'm going to get what we came here for. Be ready to beam back to the ship at a moments notice. Perin Gru out." She then made her way through the station till she came to Shayera room. Using an override key she entered the room. She saw my brother asleep on the bed and me in my incubator resting. She strolled towards us when a ball of electricity sent her flying back.

Standing in between Perin Gru and us was my mother. She was still in her hospital gown dripping with sweat and totally exhausted from giving birth but she wasn't about to let anything happen to her babies. She held the mace up defiantly. "I don't know why you're here Perin Gru, but I won't let you harm my family. Heyah!" Mother screamed raising the mace up. Perin Gru just shot her straight in the chest sending her crashing into the far wall.

She crumpled to the ground in pain. She struggled to get up, but couldn't.

The blast woke up Rex. He looked at mother and screamed, "Mommy! Are you okay?" He turned to face Perin Gru hatred in his eyes. "No one hurts my mommy and gets away with it. Yah!" He jumped straight off the bed towards her talons outstretched. She caught him and squeezed his wrist. "Such a pity. You have the temper of one of us, but that's all I'm afraid you inherited from your mother. Your just as weak as your human father half breed." She flung him on top of my mother.

"Don't you dare harm my children Perin! This is between you and us. I don't know why you've come here, but I won't let you harm my son!" Mother told her managing to sit up.

"Do you really think I came all this way to harm you bastard son? Really Shayera I thought you where smarter then that. I'm here for your daughter, the Keeper of the Firebird Force." Perin told her holding my mother and brother at bay with her gun.

My mother looked at her in stun disbelieve. How could she possibly know about the prophecy? "I don't understand Perin, you're a scientist, a soldier. Surely you don't believe in myths." Mother commented hoping to discourage her from taking me.

"I am a scientist, but my hobby was mythology. I studied every ancient myth, legend, and fable of our people hoping to stumble across something that would help the resistance win back control of our planet. I came across the Order of Warhawk and Warrior Angel. I discovered that several of their visions had come true. Including the one about the angle in disguise. She would be hailed as a savior of the stars only to betray her fellow guardians and in the end be cast out of heaven doomed to wander aimlessly until a new hope was born for her to reclaim her position. That's you Shayera. You're a fallen angle and your husband is a warrior of peace so I've been monitoring your transmissions. When I discovered you where giving birth to a daughter I decided to come and take her." Perin explained.

"I won't let you take my daughter from me. I'll ahhhhhhh!" Mother screamed as electricity shot through her entire body. Rex tried to help but ended up getting shocked to. Perin smiled and walked over to the incubator and picked me up. She looked at me a smiled her evil smile. "Nooooo." Mother said weakly a hand out streached for me.

"Don't worry Shayera I won't kill you. I promise to be a good mother to your daughter. After she's finished destroying the Gordianions I'll send her back to Earth to get rid of her mother, father, and bastard brother. This is Perin Gru I got the child lets go." Perin said. She shifted me in her arms still gloating.

Suddenly I started glowing a deep fiery orange. Light filled the room and Perin dropped me in surprise, but I didn't fall to the ground. Instead an orange bird made completely out of fire held me up. "The Firebird Force. Its incredible!" Perin said staring. Suddenly a shaft of glowing light hit her and sent her, her comrades, and their ship all the way back to Thanagar. I then came to a rest on the floor where I started crying. My father rushed in and picked me up and checked on my family.

After that we returned home and moved to a different building so I could grow up in safety. Marsha gave my parents and Rex special displacement bracelets that worked on the same principle of the GL lantern dimension. Their wings would disappear while they had them activated. I didn't need one because I could due to a mutation caused by the Firebird Force make my wings disappear inside me. My father became a cop and my mother became a parole officer. My brother dreamed of being a detective.

I was five when I started learning how to fly and use my other talents. Thanagerian have super eyesight and hearing. I could also communicate with birds and that was a lot of fun. We had a pigeon roost on top of our apartment and I would spend hours there after my lessons in religion and myths. I had been told about the incident on the day of my birth, but since then I hadn't been able to call on the power. I thought it was a fluke maybe.

I was seven years old and sitting on the roof talking with one of our pigeon that I named Cornelia. Rex who was eleven was suppose to be watching me, but he was too involved with his stupid hologame. We often argued about stuff. Mostly about our father. I knew that my father wasn't his biological father and that he saw his real dad three days every months but I couldn't understand that kind of loyalty. "So how's your wing feeling today Corny? Is it any better now that I've changed the bandages?"

She cooed and made other noises, which I understood perfectly. She was fine and happy as could be. I put her back with her friends and gazed at the city. I would of loved to grow my wings and fly but I wasn't allowed to go flying without my parents. Father suddenly appeared by my side. "Anything wrong little one?" he inquired.

"Its nothing really Father. I just have a lot on my mind. I mean I am the girl destined to bring peace to her home world even if Earth feels more like home then Thanagar." I said sarcastically.

"Rex could you go help you mother with dinner? I need to talk to your sister for a moment." Rex shrugged got up and went downstairs. "Want to tell me what this is really about?"

"Its just I'm not sure that I'm this girl you speak of in the prophesy. I don't think I some special inner force. I mean how am I suppose to bring peace to a war torn world. A world that I've never been to before. You've been teaching me that I'm some kind of savior, but all I feel like is a failure and a misfit. I mean don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to go into law enforcement. I want to be a doctor." I told him. My arms where crossed and I leaned against the roof top barrier.

"Shania I know that its confusing for you. You have so many responsibilities and the task that your mother and I are preparing you for is very difficult. But believe me when I say that you are the one who will save the planet. You have the Firebird force inside of you. You just have to learn how to call on it. As for being a doctor I think that's a fine dream. I hope you accomplish it." Father told me. He then picked me up and carried me inside.

That was also the year I started learning how to defend myself. My father used the last of the nth metal he had to create for me an extendible bo staff that could be electrified. My mother chose my weapon because it could be used for offense as well as defense. We would practice the four of us in the park at night. My mother always came down hard on me.

Once again I fell from the sky unable to defend myself from the onslaughts from my father's saber, my mother's mace, or my brother's armor. I stood up and brushed the dirt off me. "Why do I have to know how to do this? If I'm a messenger of peace why do I need to know how to fight and attack someone? Doesn't that make me seem hypercritical?" I demanded.

"Shania your task isn't an easy one. Most Thanagerians are too stubborn and set in their ways to listen to someone who says they know better. Especially if that person is a young girl who preaches religion. You have to know how to protect yourself. Now once more Shania lets go." Mother ordered and once again we spared.

I never wanted to be a detective but I couldn't help but pick up a few things from my parents. They were so much like me in so many ways. Both trying to make up for the horrors our kind committed. Would I have any success in the future? I didn't know but one thing was for sure I didn't want to put my family in danger. I think that's what originally prompted my interest in becoming a superherion and having a secret identity.

By the time I was sixteen I was fairly confident in myself. I still loved hanging out with birds, but I had lots of friends. I read medical textbooks and practice martial arts. My brother was attending community collage. He had already had a superhero handle. He named himself Warhawk after our mythical hero who granted the gift of flight to my people. One night when my parents were working late he was going out on a patrol. "Wait Rex can I come with you please! I have my own costume and everything ready. I really want to see what its like to help people." I begged.

"Alright you can come along. Hurry up and change. But if Mom or Father ask you're the one explaining things to them." He said as he slipped on his armor.

I raced into my room and pulled out the articles of clothing I had assembled for my costume. Knee high blue boots, light green pants, a white belt with clip on it for my bo staff, a no sleeve purple shirt, and a hawk mask identical to my mother's. I had even come up with a superherion name. I was like a hawk but more a lady then girl so I was Hawklady. Rex and I snuck out onto the roof and produced our wings and soured away.

I loved flying it was the most magical experience in the world. Never did I ever feel freer then I did when I was in the air. We were circling downtown when we both spotted something amiss at the zoo. Prankster's were letting the animals loose and they were running loose in the city. "You catch the bad guys and I'll round up the animals." I shouted to Warhawk. He nodded and we split.

Several officers were shooting blindly at the animals and several bystanders where running scared. I had to bring this to an end before someone got hurt. I called out to all the loose birds to come to my aid and together we heard the animals back into their catches. When they needed a little persuasion I just lit up my staff to show them who was boss. Then I attended to the injured bandaging them up the best I could. My brother and I were declared heroes. When I got home I received plenty of praise from my parents.

A year later the League formed and I found a kindred spirit. J'osse and I were both aliens among humans. Whose ancestral homes we never been to. Who didn't want to be like our parents. I found him to be a wonderful boyfriend and when we discovered that the Firebird Force allowed me to share my thoughts with him without danger to myself we were in heaven. What more could you ask for?

Being Hawklady is a wonderful thing. I am able to help people all around the world and share my passion for learning and peace. I never try to escalate a confrontation and I try to find a peaceful solution to every problem, but don't make me mad because I will fight back. I now know that I was indeed the right person to take care of the Firebird Force.


	10. Marina

My name is Marina Aqua. I am the princess of Atlantics. My parents are King Aquaboy and Queen Mediterranean, which makes me Aquaman's granddaughter. I have long aqua colored hair and eyes with pale skin. I am known as Aquagirl.

Life underwater is very different than dry land. You have to constantly make sure nothing floods. That the oxygen and saline water mix is right and whole bunch of other stuff. Atlantians are amphibious meaning we can survive on land just as easily as water. Atlantics has grown considerably since my grandfather's time. We now have several outposts in other oceans for scientific and colonist reasons.

As the first princess of Atlantis in over a thousand years I was treated very different then a prince. I wasn't allowed as many freedoms that a prince would have. I always had to wear these elaborate dresses, which I hated. I had to perform in ceremonies, and lastly I was betrothed.

Can you believe it? I can't believe they actually went through that stupid thing. I was five days old and they arranged for me to marry General Artica son Atlantico. He was two years older than me with moss green eyes and black hair. He was also a major jerk in my opinion. Thank Poseidon he lived in an outpost so I didn't have to see him so often. I much preferred hanging out with my best friend Reef. He was the son of the Captain of the Guards.

Reef was my only human friend in all of Atlantics. His mother was a scientist trying to think of ways to fix the polluted oceans so they were once again clean. Reef wanted to work with sea life and his mom let him conduct small experiments. He had long sea green hair and eyes and wore typical Atlantian clothing.

It was with Reef that I shared my special thoughts and dreams with. Like when I was eight years old and something truly amazing happened. I had already mastered to a degree my control over water and ability to talk to sea life. That's when I discovered that I could create sonic waves similar to an echolocation blast done by dolphins. In fact I was playing with dolphins when it occurred.

Reef was determined to discover the secrets of dolphin society. I was in the water in my preferred clothing. A one piece black bathing suit with my royal A crest pinned to my waist wearing fingerless gloves. Anyways I was chatting with the dolphins in the tank about their lives when Reef's voice came over the speaker. "Ask them for n echolocation blast please. I want to measure their brain activity." Reef ordered.

I nodded my head at him and turned to do so when from my forehead a burst of sonic waves shot out and demolished the speakers in the tank. I was amazed to say the least. The dolphins Echo and Trellia were surprised to say the least. They began clicking furiously asking me what happened. I had no answer for them so I swam down and let them out of the tank for now before climbing out. "Okay Reef, you're the smart one. What just happened?"

"I don't know exactly but it seems tat you have the ability to generate concentrated bursts of sonic waves into a destructive force. Maybe in time you'll learn how to echolocate!" Reef said excited by the prospect.

"Your so smart for an eight year old. But we better get out of your mom's lab before she finds us messing with her equipment. Come on I'll race you back to my room!" I challenged. We both ran out of the room and took the secret passages we discovered to get back to my room. The passages ran the length of the city and were everywhere.

Once in my room fell onto my bed laughing and trying to catch our breath. I went over to my shelves and began to clean my collection of figurines. I love swimming, animals, and collecting ancient artifacts. "I love this Reef. A new power that's totally unique. Do you think other princess had this power before?" I asked him.

Reef shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know honestly. What I do know is that your gift would greatly help me in my experiments to discover dolphin language. Mom say's I can't do real research till I'm 14. Dad says' I'm so smart I should be doing research now." Reef complained loudly.

"Don't worry so much my friend. No matter if you start research now or later you'll discover the answers you seek." I told him.

It was my twelfth birthday when my last power appeared. We were having a banquet in my honor. I was pleased that it was just my family. My mother and I were talking pleasantly to one another for once. She holds tradition in high regard while I don't which puts us at odds. We were discussing the surface world when suddenly I could _feel_ her emotions. I yelped in surprise and fell flat on my butt. "Mother, are princess empathic by any chance?"

Mother bent down and gave me a hug before helping me up. "According to legend they are. This is a wonderful opportunity. Your empathic abilities will make you a fair and just queen."

"Not to mention we will be helping you every step of the way. No harm shall come to you." Father said. My grandparents nodded in agreement.

Over time I learned to deal with other people's emotions. It helped make me a calmer person, but I still had an attitude. When I was around Atlantico for instance I got major bad vibes, but no one listened to me. They all said I was imaging things.

When I was sixteen I started having strange dreams. They were very realistic. Somewhere like memories only they weren't mine. They belonged to my grandfather. Others were flashes of faces. In some I was living on land. But I always have heard the same female voice guiding me through them all. I didn't know if this was part of my powers or something else.

It went on for over a year. Then two weeks after the League formed something happened that would change my life forever. Reef and I were in his lab discussing my dreams while he tried to process his newest data. I had started to fall deeply in love with Reef. I would have done anything to break off my engagement so I could be with him. "I'm telling you Reef it was more than a dream this time. It was like I was really there only I wasn't. When I woke up I felt like I been tossed around and I had bruises all over me like I had been fighting." I told him. I glanced at the tank where Flipper, Echo and Trellia's son, was performing tasks for Reef.

"You've been having these dreams for over a year now Marina. I don't know what they are, but I trust your instincts and I believe that they hold some importance. But that's not the only reason you're here today. We've been over this Marina; you're engaged to be married. We can't be together." Reef told me.

"I don't want to marry Atlantico. Whenever I see him I get these dark emotions from him. Don't you dare say it's my own emotions getting in the way because it isn't! He's up to something I just don't know what." I told him angrily.

Trellia came to the surface of the tank with a message for me. My bethroved and his family were arriving soon and my presence was required. Sighing I slipped on my gown and made my way to the throne room. I nearly tripped in the gown. It looked a lot like my grandmothers only with a long train in the back and seashells dotting the front.

My parents were sitting on their thrones greeting General Artica and his wife Pacifica who was standing next to Atlantico. Upon seeing me Atlantico stood up and kissed my hand. I jerked away from him not happy that he was touching me. "Marina, you look lovely. That dress is splendid. I was hoping we could spend time together getting reaquanttied."

I glared daggers at him. "I would rather play with sharks, but if you insist on it I shall talk with you. But that doesn't mean I have to like you." I told him conceitedly.

The rest of my evening was ruined. I spurned all of his advances and tried to digest dinner, but it tasted horrible. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I didn't know that night that Atlantico and his family would unleash something disastrous on our people.

All I do know is that with in a week some sort of plague had struck down almost the entire populace. Symptoms included fever, dehydration, difficulty breathing, lesions, aches, hallucinations, and in sever cases coma. No one had died yet but it was only a matter of time before someone did. Thankfully it was contained to Atlantics and not the outpost.

For some odd reason I hadn't been affect at all. I took over temporally for my parents. I ordered our best scientist and doctors to work round the clock finding a cure, but they were slowly subcomming to the disease. My parents were the sickest and with my grandparents away at an outpost if they died I would ascend the throne. But that could only happen if I married Atlantico. Eww!

That night I had another strange vivid dream. In it I heard the same girl's voice calling out to me from the distance. "You must go to the surface and find your friends. They can help you stop the plague. Time is running out you must go now." I sat straight up in bed sweating. Was the voice right? Was the cure for Atlantics on the surface? I would have to investigate.

The next day I found Reef and told him we were going to the surface to find help. Reef grabbed me and pulled me to a standstill. "Marina what are you thinking?" Your people are sick and near death. You can't just abandon them now in a moment of crisis because of some stupid dream."

"Reef you have never doubted my dreams before please don't start. I am trying to help my people by getting them a cure. A cure, which may only exist on the surface. I know this sounds crazy trusting a voice that I've only heard in my dreams, but something inside of me says that it right thing to do and I intend to obey it. Now are you coming or not?" I demanded.

We took a speeder to the surface and arrived near the Tri City coastline. We didn't know where to begin our search. Seeing how this was our first time on the surface. "Let's go left around the rocks." Reef suggested.

"No, right five hundred feet down. There's some beach houses. I want go check them out." I said. So we took the speeder down that way. After awhile we halted the vehicle and began strolling down the beach.

It was strange to feel the sand under my feet and the sun on my skin. I was already feeling weak. Unlike most Atlantians who can survive up to a week and a half on dry land away from water I can only survive three days. Suddenly I stopped in front of a beach house. Without hesitating she went up to the door and knocked.

The Justice League Unlimited had been taking a weekend break talking about their last member core member. Apparently she hadn't been found yet. That's when I knocked and when they opened the door we gasped seeing one another. Its like we knew each other.

Shania invited us both in and Terry asked what was the matter. "My name is Marina. This is my friend Reef. Were from Atlantics. A terrible plague has struck my people and I need your help. Almost everyone has contracted it. I fear that if something isn't done soon everyone will be dead including my parents." I explained

"Have you contracted the plague or any sealife?" Shania asked already examining us. I shook my head no. "It just came out of nowhere. I am desperate for answers."

"A plague that just suddenly appears without warning sounds sucpious to me. I say we go to Atlantic and investigate. See if we can't shed a little light on the subject." Lucas suggested to us.

"It would give us a chance to test out the Javelin 7's underwater capabilities. Besides we can't just ignore the cry of sick people." Gordon commented on the subject.

"Alright let's do it. Terra you and Max go purchase some medical supplies. Lucas, I want you and Gordon to prepare the Javelin for departure. Athena, Kara do a quick patrol meanwhile J'osse contact our parents and kindly inform them of our mission. Shania prepare yourself for our journey while I finish with our guest." Terry commanded.

"Thank you so much for all your help. You don't know what this means to me. You know I have the strangest feeling we've met before." I told him. He smiled at me and simply said, "Maybe we have."

We hurried back to Atlantics as fast as possible. The minute we arrive at my home they went to work. Right after Shania took pills for her seasickness. I was then bombard with questions by the remaining guards and councilors. "Please people I don't have time for this. Cooperate fully my friends. There here to help us and I don't want any interference." I ordered everyone.

Shania, Max, J'osse, and Lucas went the hospital to see what they could do for the sick. Reef went to make sure the plague hadn't spread to the outpost or jumped species. The remainder of the League started their investigation. I went to check on my folks.

I was halfway towards my parent's room when I ran into Atlantico. "Marina! There you are. The whole palace was worried about you. We were concerned that something had happened to you."

"I'm fine really Atlantico. I just went to the surface to get some help. The Justice League has kindly agreed to help us. I'm positive they will find the cure to this awful disease. By the way are your parents anyways?" I asked

"Taking care of your parents. My mother is after all is a doctor. My thought it prudent to guard the royal family. In their weaken state they can't protect themselves. I just talked with my parents. It doesn't look good for them." Atlantico said sadly.

"Well hopefully Shania can isolate the disease. I wouldn't want to assume the throne before my time. Excuse me." I said brushing past him to check my parents.

They weren't doing to good. Both were in coma and in a lot of pain. I couldn't stand the sight of them like this. It was too much to bear so I ran out of the room. So I went to the hospital wing to check on the progress of the medical team. Max was using the computer to try to pinpoint the bacteria in the plague. Lucas was helping out wherever he could. J'osse and Shania where treating and examining people. They talked to each other in low voices. "Well what have you found out?" Can you treat or cure this thing?"

"J'osse and I have been able to treat your people, but not cure them. Max is attempting to create an antivirus to combat this disease. She's very close to one. I've managed to determine the way the virus is spread. Its not by air, but by the salt water flowing through the city." Shania informed her.

"Everything we've discovered points to a man made virus. It specifically targets Atlantians and brings them to near death. In high concentrations it could kill someone. You seem to be inoculated for some reason according to our scans." J'osse said.

"But how and why? This doesn't make any sense at all. What purpose would this serve?" I asked frustrated.

"Who knows, but what ever it is someone wants you safe." Lucas said simply. I turned the and left the room upset. Someone, an Atlantian was trying to kill everyone, but me. Suddenly I knew who it was and raced towards the throne room.

I found him there holding the Trident and wearing the royal family crest. "A little early proclaiming yourself King of Atlantics Atlantico isn't? I should have known it was your family behind all this. Your mother created the virus responsible for all this and your father knew all about the city's layout so he could dump the thing into the water system. I don't know why, but I'm going to stop you!" I shouted then letting loose a sonic blast. He dodge it and shot me with the Trident. "Sleep tight." He whispered as I sank to the floor.

I came to much later. The first thing I noticed was I was chained by both my hands and feet halfway up a cliff. The second thing was a synaptic dysfunction helmet was on top of my head. Thirdly Atlantico was sitting on his speeder holding my royal A crest with blood on it. I then spotted the deep cut in my left leg. "Mind telling me what this is all about? I deserve that much don't I?" I demanded angrily. I struggled against my restraints, but couldn't break them.

"Marina, if only you hadn't brought the League into this. If you had left well enough alone I wouldn't have to kill you. That was never part of the plan." Atlantico said looking at me sadly.

"What plan? What are you talking about? Why are you hurting my family and trying to destroy Atlantics?" I cried out.

"For revenge, for power, and for greed. It's ironic that I'm replaying the same scene our grandfathers did all those years ago." He replied.

"Your grandfather? Your grandfather was Admiral Indian! Wasn't he?" I asked scared and confused.

"My grandmother Baffin had an affair with Orm which resulted in my father's conception. He learned about it right after his supposed father's death. So he plotted a way to reclaim the throne. We were suppose to marry after your parents died and we eliminated your grandparents. I loved you Marina. Now I have to kill you and frame your friends for the deed." Atlantico told me.

"You never loved me! Only the power I could offer you. Your not sorry about what you're doing. I was right all along about you. Your nothing but an evil coward!" I informed him. I tried to use my powers to break free but the helmet interfered.

"Don't bother trying to use your powers to escape. That helmet prevents your from calling on them. Soon the tide will go out and you'll dehydrate or the sharks in the area will devour you. Either way you're dead. Good bye Marina." He said leaning over and kissing me on the lips before leaving me to die.

Meanwhile back in Atlantics the League and Reef were comparing notes. The Bat Duo had discovered barrels marked garbage with the virus stored inside them. Athena had turned up poisoned food that had been served to the royal family while Kara had a list of people who had access to the biological material used in creating the virus and who could spread it. Gordon had talked to everyone learning about people with grudges. Reef was worried because he hadn't seen me in hours so he came looking for me.

That's when Atlantico came bursting into the lab with the guards. "Arrest them on orders of the Prince Atlantico! Take that traitorous Atlantians with you." He ordered

"Wait a minute you can't do this. Not now when where so close to stopping this plague. There are sick people who need our medical expertise or they'll die!" Shania screamed as she was dragged away.

"What's the charge anyways?" Reef demanded. The guards were very reluctant to arrest him but they had no choice. They had to obey orders.

Atlantico held up the tattered remains of my dress with my bloody crest. "Murder of the princess. Items belonging to the League were found in her room. I wouldn't be surprised if they're responsible for this terrible plague. With Marina dead and her parents incapacitated I assume control of Atlantics. Take them away." They screamed their innocents, but it fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile was in deep trouble. I was high and dry with sharks circling below me waiting to eat me. I struggled valiantly to break free, but I was so weak. "This is it. I'm doomed to die a most horrible death. Some princess I turned out to be. I couldn't prevent this tragedy from unfolding. I don't have the power to save my home, my friends and family, or my love from certain demise." I muttered under my breath.

"That's not true Marina. You have more power than you realize inside of you." A familiar voice said. I searched frantically around for the source, but there was no one there. "Listen to me Marina. I can't directly interfere, but I can encourage you to fight on. Dig deep inside of you for the love you feel for your parents, your friends, and for Reef. The love of Atlantic will save you if you use it to break free."

I focused all my will power on what the voice had said. Suddenly I was glowing aqua blue and a light was shining near my heart. The synaptic helmet fell off and I burst free from the chains. I incased myself in a water bubble as I fell into the water. I ordered the sharks away and summoned a humpback whale to my side. "Take my to Atlantics girl."

Back home Atlantico and his family stood outside the cell smirking at my friends. "The King and Queen are near death. Once they die you will be pay for both there's and their daughter's death with your lives."

"You know we didn't kill anyone and we came to help you. Why are you really doing this?" Gordon demanded.

"Because we need someone to take the blame for our little plague. You fit the bill." Pacifica answered him arrogantly.

"Were finally getting the power that belongs to us. Come my wife we have to finish off the royals." Artica said and the two of them sauntered off.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Reef shouted. Atlantico raised the Trident ready to obliterate him and everyone else when the entire city shook. Everyone fell to the ground in a heap. "What was that?" Atlantico demanded.

"Prince Atlantico a humpback whale is attacking the dome. You better come deal with it personally." A voice said over the pa. Without a word he disappeared.

The cell door had been damaged in the attack. With a little help from Max the League busted out. "Priorities people. Max, Athena, Kara, you three go after the adults. Shania, J'osse I want you to go finish that cure. Gordon, Lucas contact the outpost and tell them to send back up. Reef, Terra your with me. Were retaking control of the city. Move out!" Terry ordered.

That's exactly what they did. The girls arrived just in time to prevent Pacifica and Artica from stabbing my parents to death. Working together they were soon tied up in magic chains. Shania and J'osse raced back to the infirmary and quickly finished making the cure. Gordon and Lucas managed to contact help and the last three persuaded the guards that they were innocent.

Outside the dome I waited on top of my whale. Soon Atlantico appeared with an orca. He was carrying my treasures "Surrender now Atlantico. It's all over and you've lost." I informed him.

"Not yet I haven't. You're going to regret ever returning and facing me. Charge!" he ordered the orca. The two whales hurled towards each other at top speeds ready to attack one another. At the last minute I had mine swerve out of the way and the orca and his master barreled past.

"You've done your part now leave." I whispered to her. Singing her goodbyes she disappeared along with the orca. Atlantico and I faced each other ready for anything. He blasted me with the Trident but I maneuvered out of the way sending a sonic blast at him. It hit him square in the chest making him drop the two treasures.

I dove after them going faster and faster, but he beat me grabbing hold of the Trident and my crest. I backpedaled out of the way as he started blasting everything in sight. I swam inside a cave and hid waiting for him. Using my empathic abilities I knew when to drop on top of him and force him back out into the open.

I then pushed against some rocks and grabbed a hold of the shaft of the Trident. We struggled tossing all about in the water desperately trying to gain control. "Face it Marina your no match for me. I'm stronger, smarter, and more powerful then you'll ever be. Face it cousin I'm the rightful heir to the throne."

"No your not. I am the rightful heir the throne. Your nothing, but a fraud. Now witness the full power of the Princess of Atlantics!"

I pushed away from him so I would have room. I was glowing all over and I clenched my fists together. My hair was flying all over the place. I summoned up all my power over water and focused it on Atlantico. Thrusting my arms forward I created an underwater tornado and sent it spinning at him. He got caught in the spiral and sucked to the bottom. The Trident flew to my hands and my A pinned itself to my waist. I had won.

Later after the three of them had been imprisoned and the cure administered I embraced my family. My parents were impressed by bravery and courage and my grandparents were impressed with my level of power. I guess that's what gave me the courage to tell them I wanted to go back with the League.

"But how will you survive on land with your condition and who will you stay with? What will your cover story be?" my mother asked me gently.

"We got that covered ma'am. Our father's company invented these devices called iso diva gravitational rings for people with weak immunities. It creates an isolated environment around a person protecting them from harm. Will just have to modify it so it creates a salt-water environment. When it needs to be recharged she can get into the water. Also because the electric field distorts peoples vision no one will no its her fighting with us." Terra explained handing me the device. I slipped it on and put my A in the middle. I turned on the device and felt fine.

"She could stay with those marine biologist we saved a few years back the Trenches? They live in Central City and could come up with a story of where's she's from and care for her. She can even join the swim team." Father joked.

"Please mother let me do this. How can I help our people if I don't learn about the surface world and its wonders?" I begged her. Finally she relented and after some packing and tearful goodbyes and a long kiss with Reef I was gone and ready to start my new life.

I love being a League member and using my powers to benefit both surface dwellers and my people under the sea. Reef and I are very much in love and I make a great councilor for the League. Best of all the dreams have stopped now that I've found my friends.


End file.
